Helga's Baby REWRITTEN
by KatherineHowardRose
Summary: Rated M for language, sexual content, and abuse. Arnold and Helga are in their senior year of high school, along with the rest of the gang. Helga struggles with her home life and teen pregnancy. Arnold finds that doing the right thing isn't going to be as easy as he had thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's true, I'm rewriting "Helga's Baby." The old version will stay up. I just feel after my workshop with Mia that I need to revisit this story in order to get my plans straight for "Learning to Walk." **

Chapter One

Arnold leaned against the lockers while Gerald pulled out his books. He sighed and leaned his head back against the cool metal.

"Arnold, just do it, man!" Gerald slammed his locker shut. "You've been mooning over this for a week now!"

"But what do I say to her?" Arnold pleaded.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "How about the obvious 'Will you go out with me?'"

Arnold wrinkled his nose. "No, that's lame..."

"You're making this more complicated than it needs to be." Gerald slammed his locker shut.

"But it _is, _complicated, Gerald!" Arnold shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to her...I haven't talked to her in so long..."

Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Just go up there and say hi."

"Right," Arnold nodded, "just say hi..." he looked up at the staircase, then at Gerald. "What if she hits me?"

He shook Arnold a little. "Do you want this girl, or what? Remember what happened last time you got cold feet?"

Arnold swallowed. The year before he and Helga had become good friends after volunteering for the summer t-ball team. He was afraid to ruin their friendship, but as the school year rolled by, he found that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Then one day, he walked up to her locker, only to find Helga and Wolfgang's faces glued together. He had been so enraged that he promised never to talk to Helga again. But rumors were running rampant that Wolfgang and Helga had split. Arnold, once again, had his chance.

"I'm gunna do it, Gerald." Arnold balled his hands into fists and headed toward the stairs. "I'm gunna do it."

Gerald smirked. "Go get 'em, lover boy."

Bits of tape and fragments of photo corners were stuck to the inside of Helga's locker door. She had done a massive cleaning the month before. She slammed her locker shut, shifting the books into her bag. She started heading down the hall toward her algebra class.

"Hey!"

A familiar husky voice startled her. She turned and saw it was Arnold. He had joined the basketball team his freshman year, and now he was on the senior varsity team. Gerald was now captain. Arnold's body had changed since Helga's girlhood day's of pushing him around the playground. His trim muscular body made him one of the most popular boys in school. Helga had learned to keep her jealousy in check when other girls fawned over him in the halls.

W_hy is he talking to me? _She leaned against the lockers. "What do you want?" She growled.

Arnold shuffled his feet. She stared at him. _What is he being so weird for?_

"I...uh...you going to homecoming this weekend?"

Her face felt hot. She hadn't remembered when homecoming was since she had never gone to a school dance before. "No." She muttered.

Arnold's face fell. "Oh...do you have plans?"

Helga sighed. "No!" She snapped. "What's the big deal anyway?" Her insides writhed. _Stupid dance!_ While she was a proud girl, she didn't like being reminded that no one ever asked her to any of the dances. Even her Wolfgang, had avoided taking her to the dances. He preferred to spend his time practicing with his garage band instead.

"Well...I...uh..." He closed his eyes and blurted out. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

When he opened his eyes he saw Helga's shocked face. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide. She tried to formulate words, but nothing was coming out.

"Helga?" He wasn't sure if she was really that shocked, or if she was mad at him.

"I...is this some kind of joke?" Her face darkened. _I will not be a joke date!_

Arnold was stunned. "No! Why would I do that?" He looked away. "I mean...if you don't want to go..."

He looked sad. Helga's heart began to hammer in her chest. _Oh my God! He really is asking me!_ She grabbed his wrist. "I..." She swallowed. "I would love...to go...with...you."

Arnold grabbed her hand in both of his. "Really?" He gushed. "Oh my God!" He bounced. "Okay! I'll pick you up at nine then!" He laughed. "I have to get to class." He turned and waved at her. "I'll see you Saturday!" He shouted down the hall as he ran away to class.

Helga stood rooted to the spot. People in the hall were staring, just as dumbfounded as her. She started heading to her class, her body numb. _Did Arnold really just ask me to homecoming?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gerald was already at his desk when Arnold ran into the classroom with a grin plastered on his face. Gerald looked up, he had been talking with Nina, the head cheerleader. Phoebe was not a fan of his incessant flirting, but both of them were fans of the make-up sex. When Arnold sat down at his desk, Gerald immediately dropped his attentions from Nina and grinned at Arnold.

"Went well, I take it?" Gerald wiggled his eyebrows.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe she said yes!"

Gerald leaned back in his chair. "What'd I tell ya? Best time to strike is after a breakup before some other guy can swoop in."

"Yeah..." Arnold got his notebook and textbook out for class.

He had distanced himself from Helga the year before. Seeing her with Wolfgang made his blood boil. He dropped all contact with her, telling himself that she had somehow betrayed him. While Arnold had gone out with a variety of girls, Helga had never seriously dated before. He knew his resentment toward her and Wolfgang was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Helga had become a close friend since the summer of their sophomore year. Seeing her hand in hand with Wolfgang around school made him realize he wanted more than just friendship.

After class was over, Arnold walked down the hall in a haze. He replayed the moment over and over again in his head. "_I would love to go with you...I would love to go with you..."_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was leaning against his locker. He jumped when she grabbed his hand.

"Hello Arnold!"

"Oh...hi, Lila." He fidgeted, wanting her off his locker. "I um...I really need to get my stuff..."

Lila peeled herself off his locker and leaned into him. "I'm ever so sorry...it's just, I have something to ask you..."

She batted her eyes at him. Arnold started to feel uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" His eyes narrowed.

Lila smiled and shifted her feet, swaying her ample chest at him. "I'm ever so certain that I would adore going to the dance with you, Arnold."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I already asked someone else." He gently shoved her aside so he could open his locker. "Why don't you ask Arnie?" He sniped at her. "Or did he dump you or something?"

Lila's sweet smile dropped for a moment. "Ah-arnold..." she giggled, "why would I want to go with him?"

"Oh, I don't know," Arnold addressed his locker, refusing to look at her, "maybe since you fucked him and all."

"Arnold, I don't judge you for the people you slept with in the past." Lila pouted. "Why should that matter?"

He rounded on her. "It was _our_ six month anniversary! You fucked him while I went out into town to get you those stupid blueberries you like so damn much!"

Lila tugged on Arnold's sleeve. "Please forgive me, Arnold. It was ever so foolish of me..."

"Forget it!" Arnold swung his arm away from her.

She looked behind her down the hall and then turned back to Arnold. "Well then, let me help you change your mind then." She jumped on Arnold, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He dropped his books, his eyes shot open wide, his hands out to his sides in shock. His heart turned to ice when he saw Helga standing a few paces away, staring at him with her mouth agape. She turned and ran down the stairs to the first floor. Arnold yanked Lila off of him.

"Get off me!" He gathered up his books and slammed his locker shut.

Lila grabbed his arm, "But Arnold..."

Arnold jerked his arm away and ran down the stairs, hoping to catch Helga. He was furious. _Lila is such a skank!_ When he caught up with her, she was about to enter her drawing class.

"Helga! Wait!" He panted.

She turned around, her face dark, her eyebrows knitted together. Helga crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Please, Helga! I didn't want that to happen!" He pleaded.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm _real_ sure guys don't want chicks to find out about the girls they're seeing on the side, bucko."

Arnold shook his head. "No, Lila threw herself at me. Please, Helga, you have to believe me. Lila's been throwing herself at me since I dumped her."

Helga cocked an eyebrow. "Listen, football head, I'm going to be late for class. If you really mean it, then _prove it._" She entered the classroom, leaving Arnold alone in the hall.

He sighed as the bell rang. He was late. Arnold took the stairs two at a time and raced into his chemistry class.

"See me after class." Mister Babitt said as he wrote formulas on the board.

Arnold took his seat with Sid. They had always been lab partners since Sid didn't mind doing the gross work, and Arnold was happy to take notes for the both of them.

"Wow, you're never late, Arnold." Sid whispered.

Arnold scribbled in his notebook, rushing to catch up with what the teacher was writing. "Yeah, well, today hasn't been the most normal day."

He spent the majority of class only half listening. Sid completed their lab, dictating the results for Arnold to write down. He was preoccupied with thinking of a way to make Helga believe him. He decided to ask Gerald for advice during lunch.

When the bell rang, Arnold trudged up to the front desk and Mister Babitt finished erasing the board. He stood with his hands on the back of his chair.

"Arnold, I can't help but be concerned. You are an excellent student, is something the matter?"

Arnold sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's really nothing, Mister Babitt. I'm just having some girl problems..."

He nodded, he seemed relieved. "Well, Arnold. This is not the time to let your studies slip, it's your senior year. You have college to think about."

Arnold nodded. "Yes, Mister Babitt. I'm sorry for being late."

"Well, consider this a warning," he began picking papers up off his desk, "I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Thank you!" Arnold smiled. "I promise, it won't happen again!"

Mister Babitt waved as Arnold bounded out of the room. "Good luck!"

Gerald was banging on the vending machine when Arnold walked into the cafeteria. Arnold walked up to him.

"Steal your money again?" He pulled out a few quarters and handed them to Gerald. "You should really just start bringing your own Yahoos, you know."

"I know, I just keep forgetting." The vending machine popped out two Yahoos when he put his money in. He handed the other soda to Arnold.

They sat down at their table with a couple of their friends from the basketball team. It was next to the football players' table where Harold was crushing empty soda cans against his forehead while the other guys cheered him on. Helga and Phoebe had lunch the next period, so he wouldn't have a chance to redeem himself until after school.

Arnold slumped on the table. "Gerald, I screwed up..." He groaned, "I mean...I guess, _I_ didn't screw up...but things got screwed up..."

"What are you talking about?" Gerald tried to ignore the food fight at the other table. "How could you have possibly screwed this up?"

Gerald had known that Helga had wanted Arnold to ask her out. Phoebe had shared the information, hoping he could nudge Arnold in the right direction. Arnold's success had been handed to him on a silver platter.

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "Stupid Lila came up to me and kissed me in front of Helga!"

Gerald's eyes widened. "Damn, Sawyer is such a slut!"

"I know!" Arnold growled. "She totally did it on purpose! And now Helga's mad at me." He pouted.

"Well, there's only one thing to do, man." Gerald chugged his Yahoo. "Take her out on a date, and then..." he smirked, "get on your knees."

Arnold gave Gerald a funny look. "And beg for forgiveness?"

Gerald laughed. "Kind of..."

Arnold went pink in the face. "Oh shut up!" He shoved Gerald. "Just because that's how you make up with Phoebe doesn't mean it'll work on Helga."

"Trust me," he winked, "it works on _every girl._"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll see if she'll go out with me. But what if she says no?"

Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "She'll say yes. She's _mad_ at you, girls want you to squirm and do nice things for them when they're mad. If she was gunna dump you, she would've done that right then."

"I guess you're right..." Arnold leaned his cheek on his hand with his elbow on the table. "I could take her to Slausen's."

"There ya go!" Gerald started eating his sandwich. "And if Skankasaurus comes back, tell her off in front of Helga. She'll enjoy seeing Sawyer knocked down a notch."

Arnold sighed. He hoped he didn't have to see Lila again anytime soon. Since he had broken up with her, Lila had been in a happy long distance relationship with his cousin Arnie. Or so he thought anyway. Arnold found it strange that she was suddenly begging for his attentions. When he had been going out with Lila their sophomore year she had treated him like an over-excited puppy. He had to twist her arm in order to get her to spend time with him, instead of her gang of girls and best friend Rhonda.

Harold managed to flip his lunch table over, escalating the food fight. Gerald and Arnold slumped in their chairs, hoping to avoid his rampage. The football players were cheering him on. The boys watched as Harold started up the Hillwood fight song with his teammates.

Gerald rolled his eyes and whispered to Arnold. "You think they'll invent fire next?"

Arnold giggled. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for Harold to ride a wooly mammoth around the cafeteria!"

The boys laughed. One of the adult narks came by and tried to lead the football players out into the hall, but they just laughed at him. Harold taunted the nark.

"Whatcha gunna do, _scrawny man_? You gunna make us go to the principal's office?"

The football players wiggled their fingers and Ooo'd at him.

The nark pulled out his walkie talkie. "Don't make this into a full blown incident. I'll have next week's game shut down."

Harold stopped laughing and glared at the nark. Arnold and Gerald cringed.

"Oh, not smart." Gerald shook his head.

"You're gunna do what now?" Harold growled. He towered a full head over the nark.

The other players backed Harold up, some started cracking their knuckles. The nark relented, taking a step backward.

"I'll report you!" He shook his fist at them as he backed away. "You better stop!"

Harold took a step toward the nark and leaned his face down. "Make me."

The nark jerked the walkie talkie up to his mouth, but Harold grabbed it from his hand. The nark tried to retrieve it, but Harold held him back with one hand. He tossed it to one of the other players, who promptly threw it to the ground, and the other boys stomped on it. The plastic crumpled and shattered. The nark ran out into the hall, to get some real authority, most likely.

"Look at him run!" Harold pointed toward the doors, laughing. "Run little narkie pants! Ahahaha!"

Arnold shook his head. Since middle school, he had gotten better at controlling his urge to take over situations. He clenched his fists as he watched Harold make a mockery of the school monitors. Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"Remember, man," Gerald whispered, "it's not your problem. Don't make it _your_ problem."

Arnold nodded. "Not my problem..." he whispered.

Harold swept his gaze around the cafeteria. "Anyone else wanna nark on us?"

His threat was met with silence. The football players flipped the table back into its rightful position and sat back down. The chatter in the cafeteria returned, and Arnold was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

When the last bell rang, Arnold rushed to Helga's locker, hoping he would catch her before she left.

Helga was packing her bag with books for homework when she saw Arnold coming toward her. She sighed. "Crimeny, football head, you sure are persistent."

"Helga, I feel really awful about earlier..." He ran his hand through his hair, his hands were shaking. "Can I make it up to you?"

She closed her locker and leaned against it. "I'm listening."

_Gerald was right, girls are so weird when they're mad! _"I was thinking we could go to Slausen's for icecream, but we don't have to if you don't want to. We could always do something else..."

Helga smirked. _He is so cute when he's all flustered._ "Geez, Arnoldo, don't fry your brain on my account." She straightened up from her locker and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get that icecream before I change my mind."

Arnold stared at her, his feet were moving of their own accord as she led him out of the school. _Maybe she does believe me...is that why she's forgiving me so easily?_

Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila were blocking their exit in the east hallway. The girls leveled their stares at Helga.

"Oh my! Look girls, the she-beast managed to kidnap someone worth while." Rhonda sneered. The girls giggled in unison, their glares sharp.

Helga snorted. "At least I don't go desperately throwing myself where I'm not wanted." She glared at Lila.

Lila broke from the group, twirling a lock of her glossy auburn hair. "Oh Arnold, I'm ever so certain that we can help you with your _predicament._"

"What?" Arnold stared at her.

Lila hovered, not daring to come closer because she was afraid of Helga. "Oh, Arnold. If you're really that _desperate_ for a girlfriend, we know plenty of far more _appropriate_ ladies for someone of your _standing._"

Rhonda snapped her fingers. "Come quietly Helga and we'll leave this mess behind us. After all, man candy like _Arnold_ is _way_ out of your league."

Helga growled, her fingers crushed Arnold's hand as she squeezed both her hands into fists.

Arnold swallowed, his eyes jumping between the girls. _What the hell? My standing? What is that supposed to mean?_

Lila smirked. "Helga, I'm ever so certain that you're embarrassing yourself." Her eyes darkened, and she whispered. "Everyone knows you're damaged goods, _Helga_."

The color drained from Helga's face. Her grip on Arnold's hand loosened, and her palms began to sweat. She swallowed, trying to recover a modicum of composer. "Wha-what did you say?"

"That's enough!" Arnold yanked Helga behind him. His face was red with anger, his eyes were dark. "Why don't you go back to the farm and hump Arnie?" He growled at Lila. "I don't have time for trash like you."

Rhonda raised her eyebrows at his outburst. "Arnold, we're simply trying to help you...for your own good..."

Arnold stepped toward Rhonda. They were eye to eye since Rhonda was one of the tallest girls in the school, as well as she made it a point to never be seen without high heels. "Stay out of our way, _for your own good._" He stomped past the shocked trio, dragging a startled Helga behind him. He paid both their fares for the bus and flopped down in one of the empty seats.

"Um...Arnold..." Helga whispered. "You're hurting my hand..."

Arnold released his grip. "Oh! I'm sorry." He watched as Helga flexed her fingers. "I don't know what got into me back there..." He looked down at his shoes. _Geez, she must think I'm a total asshole now!_

Helga smiled. "Are you kidding?!" She laughed. "I am going to treasure that look on Sawyer's face forever!" She continued to giggle.

"Really?" Arnold turned his head. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"We'll see, football head," she smirked at him, "we'll call it even if you make good on that ice cream."

Arnold smiled. "Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arnold held the door open to Slausen's ice cream, Helga smiled at him as she walked through. She kept her eyes on the glass containers full of ice cream to keep herself steady. Her heart was pounding and her face felt warm. She clenched the straps of her backpack.

_Oh wondrous fate! What golden opportunity have you laid into my most undeserving of laps? My girlish dreams now reality, the one who I have adored from afar is now doing such chivalric acts as holding open doors! For me!_

Helga stared at the ice cream flavors, unseeing. She stared at the glass, a smile creeping across her face. Arnold followed her, watching her. He smiled when he saw her cheeks pinking and her mouth struggling to hide a smile.

He pointed at a container that was close to her. "That one looks good."

"They all look good..." Helga sighed as she looked up at him. She caught herself, causing her usual scowl to come crashing back down. "But...I mean, that's ice cream for you!" She nodded to herself. "I bet fat boy would get all the flavors" She laughed.

Arnold stuffed his hands in his pockets. _Why does she have to do that?_ He looked back up at her, watching her eyes scan the ice cream, her hands were shaking as she held onto her backpack tighter. _Why is she so scared of being happy?_

Helga eventually decided on vanilla with hot fudge, and Arnold got a chocolate turtle sundae. Arnold had the treats packed up to go, and paid the cashier. Helga took the brown paper bag and dumped in a handful of napkins.

"It's a nice day out," Arnold mused as he led Helga back outside, "I thought we could go to the park."

"Whatever floats your boat, Arnoldo." Helga shrugged as he held open the door for her again.

They walked side by side, their elbows brushing against one another. Helga tried to concentrate on her breathing, she was nervous Arnold could hear how fast her heart was beating. Her eyes were unfocused as she concentrated on her thoughts, rather than what was going on around her.

"Helga!"

Arnold grabbed Helga's elbow and yanked her back up onto the sidewalk. She had started walking into the intersection while the light was still green. A taxi beeped at them as it sped by. Arnold had wrapped his arms tight around Helga, his heart racing.

Helga recovered and realized how close they were. She squirmed, and Arnold released her. She kept her eyes glued to her shoes. "Sorry..." she muttered, "guess I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay." Arnold slipped his hand into hers, making her jump. "We can cross now."

She smiled, liking the way her hand fit into his. She liked the feeling of the rough callouses scraping against the inside of her palm. When they reached the park, they found a bench overlooking the pond and sat down. Helga dished out their ice cream from the bag, and divided up the napkins. She swung her feet while eating her sundae.

"You know, this is actually kind of nice." Helga licked her spoon. She was watching a pair of ducks swim close to the shoreline.

Arnold nodded. "I was worried that going out for ice cream was too over done." He shrugged. "I'm sure you've gone to Slausen's loads of times."

Helga took another spoonful. "By myself, or with Phoebe of course." She shook her head. "I've never been there on a date, if that's what you mean."

"Oh!" Arnold's eyebrows shot up. "Is there somewhere you usually like going?"

"I wouldn't know." Helga gave a cheerless laugh as she scraped the hot fudge off the bottom of the plastic cup. "Wolfgang never took me anywhere in particular." She licked her spoon again, staring at the ducks on the water. "Mostly we hung out with his garage band, or went to house parties, or played video games in his basement."

Arnold put his empty cup and spoon in the paper bag. "That sounds...kind of awful."

Helga nodded. "It was something to do..." Her voice grew quiet, "get out of the house..."

He watched as her shoulders slumped a degree. Her eyes were unfocused again. The wind had picked up and the clouds were thickening, making them shiver. Arnold darted his eyes. He really wanted to wrap his arms around Helga again, but he didn't think his advance would be very welcome.

"Well, is there a place you've really wanted to go? Or something you've really wanted to do?" Arnold watched her as she fidgeted with the plastic spoon. _Why did she go out with that creep? It doesn't even seem like she liked him much..._

"I dunno," Helga sighed, "I don't really think about these things." She swung her feet, looking down at her shoes. "Really anywhere or anything that keeps me out late and away from home." She bit her lip. _So long as it's with you._

Arnold scooted on the bench so that he was a little closer. He fidgeted with his hands. "Well, you don't have to decide right now or anything, think on it."

Helga shrugged, looking away from him. "You know, I really did miss spending time with you." Her voice was dry. She leaned a little closer to him, hoping.

Arnold scooted his hand next to her hand so that they were almost touching. "Me too." He ran his other hand through his hair. "So...ah...do you still want to go to homecoming with me?"

"What?" Helga looked up at him, then giggled, recovering her bravado. "Oh right, that. Yeah, I'd love to."

"That's great!" He took her hand. "I'm really glad, Helga."

She blushed, she wasn't used to him being so close to her. His hand was warm. "You know, ice cream doesn't fix everything." Helga razzed as she leaned toward him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he closed his eyes.

Thunder cracked, making them both jump. Helga squealed and threw her arms around Arnold. She recoiled and fidgeted her hands in her lap.

"S-s-sorry..." she muttered, trying not to meet his gaze.

Arnold chuckled at her. "I didn't know you were scared of storms."

Helga glared at him. "It just startled me, all right, football head?"

He laughed and started gathering up their garbage. The thunder boomed again, and a fork of lighting streaked across the sky. Helga shrieked, drawing her knees up to her chest. Rain burst from the clouds above. She growled and uncurled herself.

"Great..."

Arnold held out his hand. "I'll walk you home."

Helga took it, feeling his warmth radiate into her hand. She got to her feet and Arnold squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot an umbrella this time."

She bit her lip, fighting not to swoon at the childhood memory. "Can't be perfect all the time, eh bucko?" She leaned into him, letting him lead her out of the park.

Arnold laughed. He liked the feeling of Helga wrapped around his arm as they walked. _This is how it's supposed to be._ He sighed. _Why can't she be like this all the time?_

They stopped on the Pataki's stoop. Helga's smile disappeared when they heard Bob yelling at the television inside. She sighed, and her shoulders slumped.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." She turned to go.

"Wait!" Arnold reached out for her. "I...um...you wanna hang out again? Tomorrow...after school?"

Helga smiled. "Sure." Her lashes were lowered, making her look very pretty before she went inside.

Arnold stood for a few moments, alone on her steps, staring at the closed door. He took a deep breath and jammed his hands in his pockets, and walked back toward the boarding house. His grandfather greeted him from the kitchen when Arnold walked in.

"Hey, Shortman! Quite a storm out there." Phil set his newspaper down. "Bit wet to be out and about."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just got caught up with things." He waved. "I'll be in my room, okay?"

"All right," Phil picked his newspaper up, "Good night."

"Good night, grandpa." Arnold climbed the stairs up to his room and changed out of his waterlogged clothes. He pulled on some pajama pants and toweled off his hair. Arnold stretched out on his bed, but he wasn't tired. He looked down at his book bag, he was in no mood to do homework. He could get it done in study hall tomorrow. Arnold fished his phone out of his backpack and scrolled through his phone numbers. He found Helga's number, they had exchanged phone numbers a few years back. He stared at the screen. _Should I call her? What would I even say?_ He sighed and set the phone down on his bookshelf. _I'm being ridiculous, she's probably busy doing homework, or whatever._

The phone buzzed, startling Arnold. He sat up in bed and grabbed it, the screen said "Incoming Call Helga." He pushed the button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He was grinning so wide, it hurt.

"Hey, um...are you doing anything right now?"

Arnold smiled. "No, why?"

"I...um..." There was a hiss as she took a deep breath, she sounded frantic.

The smile dripped from Arnold's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really..." She whispered. "I don't want to be a pain..."

Arnold started pulling a shirt on while juggling the phone. "I can come and get you, where are you?"

"I'm at Gerald Field."

"All right, sit tight, I'm coming to get you." Arnold hung up and pulled his jacket and shoes on. He grabbed an umbrella and opened his skylight. The rain was really coming down. He climbed down the fire escape and jogged over to the empty lot. When he got there, he saw Helga, huddled on the little makeshift bench. It had been years since they had played there, the younger kids frequented it now. Seeing her sitting alone out in the rain made his chest tighten.

_What is she doing out here?_

He walked over, his shoes squishing in the mud and held his umbrella over her. She was shivering.

Arnold held out his hand. "You okay?"

Helga took it and resisted the urge to crumple into his arms. Arnold cringed, her hands were freezing cold. He drew his arm around her shoulder and drew her in so they could both walk under the umbrella. Her body shook against him, he realized she wasn't wearing a coat. When they walked under a street lamp, he could see a red welt on her cheek and there was blood on her lip.

"What happened?" He whispered.

Helga bit her lip and shook her head, embarrassed that he had noticed. "Bob lost an important client. He got the phone call right after I walked in." She shrugged.

Arnold stayed silent. _Why would he hit her like that? _He remembered how Bob had been yelling when he had dropped her off earlier. _Why did I let her go in there? _He shook his head. _Oh yeah, and what was I supposed to do, demand she come home with me?_ He sighed.

Helga sunk her teeth into her lip, trying not to cry. Being around Arnold made her melt. She wanted to pour out all her feelings into him. _Don't scare him off, stupid! Remember? This is why no one wanted to be with you before. Because you're crazy!_ She silently berated herself as they walked, her limbs feeling heavier.

When they were in Arnold's room he could see the full extent of the damage. He took a shirt and some pajama pants out of his dresser, then grabbed a clean towel out of his closet, and set them on the bed.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. I'll be right back. Get dressed, you'll catch a cold."

He closed the door behind him. Helga set her backpack down and took her shoes off. She took the neatly folded shirt and held it near her face, not wanting to get blood on it. It smelled like laundry detergent and faintly of Arnold. She swooned. _Oh, Arnold, you smell like sunshine, just like your golden hair!_ She peeled off her clothes and pulled the shirt on. It was big on her, swallowing her thin arms, and it fell to her mid thigh.

Helga hugged the fabric. _I'm in Arnold's shirt!_ She giggled. _In Arnold's room!_ She picked up the towel and started wringing out her hair. _Such turbulent circumstances, but it's glorious none the less! Here I am, once more, in the sanctuary I have so longed for._

Arnold opened the door, holding the medical kit, and his face went red. He could see Helga's nipples poking through the shirt and she didn't have pants on. He fumbled for the door.

Helga jumped and grabbed the pajama pants. "Oh...um..."

"I'm sorry!" Arnold blurted, trying to close the door.

"It's...it's your room..." she muttered as she finished pulling on the pants. She scowled at the floor.

"Um...yeah..." He stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do with herself.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Well don't just lurk there like a moron!" She snapped.

Arnold jumped. "Right, sorry, Helga." He closed the door and busied himself with the bandages while Helga combed her hair with her fingers.

Arnold sat down next to her on the bed. He dabbed her cheek with peroxide. "This'll sting."

"Crimeny!" Helga yelped.

Arnold whipped his hand onto her mouth and counted the seconds of silence. Once he was sure no one had taken notice he pulled his hand away. "You have to be quiet."

Helga bit her lip. "Sorry."

He cleaned the blood off her lip and put a cream over the welt on her cheek and put a bandage over it. Arnold smiled. "There, good as new."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother..." Helga rubbed her arm while she watched Arnold pack up the first aid kit and set it on his desk.

"You're fine." He chuckled. "I'm happy to help." A pang went through him as he remembered all the times he had asked Helga for advice. _How many times has this happened? Why didn't she ask me to help before?_ She had come to school many times with minor injuries, but she always had a convincing excuse.

"Thank you..." Helga sat with her hands in her lap.

The skylight lit up with lightning as the thunder crackled overhead. Helga jumped, her body shaking at the noise. Arnold grabbed his remote, and flipped his couch out.

"I suppose we're not really about to get any homework done." He got up from the bed and hunted in his closet for a quilt. "I'm kinda tired anyway."

Helga rubbed her arm. "Yeah...me too..." Her body tingled, waiting for something to happen.

He set his alarm on his phone and sat down on the couch. Arnold looked up at her. "You can have the bed."

Helga looked down at the bed, then bit her lip, and looked back at him. "Are you sure? I mean...I don't want to put you out..."

Arnold shrugged. "It's fine." He pulled his planner out of his school bag and laid down on the couch on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows, and checked what homework he needed to do. He didn't have much and decided what to do during study hall and what could wait.

Helga watched him for a moment, then turned her attention back to the bed. Her cheeks were growing warm.

"I can drive you back to your place tomorrow before school." Arnold looked back up at her. "So you can get dressed and stuff."

"Thanks," she played with the hem of the shirt, "that's really nice of you."

"How much time do you need?" He watched her. When she pulled on the fabric it pressed against her boobs so he could see the outlines of them.

"What?" She looked back up at him. "I dunno...I guess not long. I just have to make sure I catch the bus."

Arnold played with his pencil, "Okay, I'll wake you up at seven and then walk you over."

Thunder crashed so loud that it shook the building. Helga screamed, making both of them jump. The lights flickered, then went out. In the dark, Arnold could hear Helga's rapid breathing. He fumbled for his phone, flipping it open so he could see.

"Are you okay?" He stumbled over to the bed.

"I'm...fu-fu-fine..." Helga stammered. Another thunderclap sent her into hysterics. "No! Not fine!"

Arnold shined the light over her. She was huddled on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, and her arms hugging her knees. "Here I am." He whispered. "It's okay." He scooted up on the bed and gently put his arms around Helga. He could feel her heart going a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. She hated her body for betraying her. Her limbs were shaking, now from both fear and from being so close to Arnold. She thought her heart might pop. "I'm an idiot..."

"No." He hugged her tighter. "Lots of people are scared of storms."

Helga felt a little tendril of hope pull at her. She put her arms around Arnold. "Will...will you stay?" She tried to recover her normal harshness. "I-I mean...just till the storm stops...and stuff..."

Arnold chuckled. "Of course."

"But don't get any funny ideas!" Helga growled.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold yawned. "Whatever you say."

The storm continued to rage on. Helga eventually tired herself out and fell asleep leaning against Arnold. He held his breath as he lowered her onto the bed and drew the covers up over her. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He sighed, then crawled off the bed. He shuffled his schoolwork off of the couch and buried himself under the quilt. Arnold propped himself up on his elbows and looked over in the gloom where Helga was sleeping. _Tomorrow should be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The alarm went off, making Arnold and Helga jump. Helga sat up, rubbing her eyes and trying to figure out where she was.

"Morning." Arnold yawned and stretched on the couch.

Helga whipped her head around and watched Arnold leave the room. _I'm in Arnold's room! What am I doing in Arnold's room?!_ She looked down. _I'm in his bed..._ She took a deep breath as the day before came back to her. _Oh God..._her insides shriveled up as she remembered her meltdown during the storm. _What is wrong with me?! _Helga reached up to sweep her hair out of her face, and her fingertips brushed against the bandage on her cheek. She drew her hand away fast. She balled her hands into fists and clenched her teeth. _I can't believe I did that...really? I really spilled my guts to him?_ She covered her eyes with her hands. _Why did I do that?_

It had been a dream come true to spend time with Arnold again. She had tried to express herself over the summer, but he only ever saw her as a friend. When Wolfgang had shown interest, Helga had gone with it, thinking it might make Arnold jealous and finally see her as more than a friend. But her plan had backfired. Instead, Arnold avoided her like the plague for the entire year, forcing Helga to lie in the bed she had made. Fate had smiled on her and given her another chance, but now she might have ruined it.

Helga shook, biting back the frustration. In a moment of weakness she had called him. Bob had lost a client with his new cellphone company. It was some mega corporation that would have switched their whole workforce to his phone plan. Helga had tried sneaking past the living room to escape up to her room, but he knew she was there.

"Olga, get in here!" He bellowed.

Helga trudged into the living room, dripping rainwater onto the carpet. "It's _Helga,_ dad."

Bob gritted his teeth. "Whatever! Where have you been, young lady? You missed dinner!"

"Oh, yeah," Helga rolled her eyes, "so sorry I missed burned mystery food á la Miriam, or takeout. That must of been a real treat."

"I am tired of your selfish attitude!" Bob's face was starting to turn red. "You prance around like a goddam princess when _I'm_ the one busting _my_ ass to keep this family afloat!"

Helga kept eye contact with him, knowing if she turned her back, he would immediately charge. "Look, Bob, I have a lot of homework to do. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get started on it."

Bob lunged, grabbing Helga's backpack strap. Helga shrieked, trying to twist away. He yanked it off her. "You think your little books are so damn important!" He shook the backpack. "Why don't you study something _real_? How many times have I told you that your little charades are a waste of time!"

Helga ripped the backpack away from him. "I told you I am _never_ going to be some wind up business rat!" She growled.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Bob shook his finger in her face. "I will not tolerate your sassy mouth, not tonight!"

Helga was stunned. Bob's hand had cracked across her face before she could dodge. Her anger had lowered her guard. Helga's hand flew up to her mouth. There was blood on her fingertips when she pulled away. Bob stood over her, still glaring, but the rage had left him.

"Look...let's be reasonable..." Bob rolled his eyes. "You need to stop runnin' your mouth like that, and..."

Helga narrowed her eyes, her anger building again. "Fuck you!" She tore out of the living room and threw the front door open.

"Oh, come on!" Bob called after her. When he saw her in the doorway, his demeanor switched again. "Young lady, you get back in this house right now!"

"No!" Her voice wavered as she ran outside into the rain.

It was coming down hard, flooding the street grates. The water splashed up and drenched her shoes and socks. She shivered, but kept running. Helga knew her father wouldn't follow her, that he would just wait for her to come back, like she always did. When she had run herself out of breath, she found her feet had carried her to Gerald Field.

Helga's laugh was hollow as she sat down on the little bench, worn smooth by years of horsing around. The rain had completely soaked her through. She wiped the water out of her face, and found that her face felt hot. She bit her lip and cursed herself for crying. Lightning cracked overhead, and Helga pressed herself up against the wall, her heart racing. She reached into her pocket and fumbled with her phone.

She should have called Phoebe to come get her. Phoebe was used to Helga calling to be picked up from strange places at odd hours. Instead, Helga had called Arnold. In her moment of weakness, she had called him, wanting her to somehow fix everything, like how he used to when they were children.

Helga shook her head, still sitting in Arnold's bed. _Great...well so much for not making an ass of myself..._ Helga threw the covers off her legs. She grumbled as she pulled her stiff clothes on from the day before. They were cold and damp.

Arnold walked back in. He saw Helga fumbling around. _I hope she doesn't feel weird about last night._

"Can...can I use your bathroom?" She stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

He nodded. "Go for it, no one will see you, they're all in the kitchen."

Helga brushed past him and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He could feel her tense up as she walked past. Arnold sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _She's mad at me...great. Was I too forward? But she seemed really scared..._ He groaned. _I bet that's why. She's all mad because I saw her scared. But so what?_ He shrugged. _Why is that such a bad thing? _He started getting dressed, pulling on a shirt and jeans. When Helga came back in, he was brushing his hair.

"So, how are we getting to the front door?" Helga scooped up her book bag.

Arnold grabbed his backpack. "We're not." He led her over to the ladder.

Helga watched him climb up and open the skylight. "Won't they get suspicious?"

"Nah." Arnold waited as she climbed up after him. "I do this when I don't want to deal with them being crazy at breakfast."

He offered his hand, and Helga took it. Arnold helped her up onto the roof, then closed the skylight. They climbed down the fire escape and walked over to Helga's house. It was still early, so many people weren't out yet. The rain had left fog, making the orange light from the sunrise hazy.

The pair walked in silence, the air felt thick between them. Helga was bristling, going over the previous night again and again in her mind. She cursed herself for calling Arnold and glomming all over him. At the same time, her heart felt warm remembering his arms around her.

Arnold leaned against the railing of Helga's stoop. "I can wait outside." He checked his phone. "We still have plenty of time before the bus comes."

Helga stared at him. "You mean...you wanna go to school together?"

Arnold scratched the back of his neck. "I mean...if you don't want to...I don't..."

"Crimeny! It's fine, football head!" She laughed as she entered her home.

Helga shut the door behind her. She leaned her back against it, her body shaking, and a grin plastered on her face. _He wants to walk me to school!_ She swallowed the girlish squeal in her throat. _Arnold actually wants to spend more time with me!_ She sighed. _Maybe it was okay, maybe he doesn't think I'm crazy!_ She peeled herself off the door and made her way across the house to the stairs. Miriam was snoring, face down, on the couch. Bob was most likely still asleep, it was much earlier than she was usually up. Helga grinned, happy that she would have all the hot water to herself.

Arnold texted Gerald while he waited for Helga to get dressed. He shivered, wishing he had brought a heavier coat. The fog was still thick, and the dew had made the hems of his pants wet.

Arnold -Hey, not going to school together today-

Gerald -Why?-

Arnold -It's complicated-

Gerald -Had a girl over?-

There was a winking smilie face on the end of his message. Arnold rolled his eyes and decided not to answer, he'd rather just explain in person. The front door opened and Helga stepped out. Arnold looked up and his eyes grew wide. Normally, Helga just wore the regular fair- jeans, tee shirt, and sometimes a hoodie. But today she had put on a black band tee shirt with a red plaid mini skirt. She was still wearing a black hoodie and her usual sneakers, but she had tied a black ribbon in her hair. The diffused sunlight reflected off her hair, making it look like burnished gold.

Helga crinkled her nose. "What?" She snapped.

Arnold closed his mouth. He realized he had been staring. "Uh...nothing!" He fidgeted with his hands and felt his face growing warm. "You...um...you look nice."

She smirked. "We going to school or what, football head?"

"Yeah...sure..." He swallowed and took her hand. She didn't pull away, instead she smiled and started walking with him.

Helga's heart started hammering in her chest when Arnold took her hand. She couldn't hide her smile as they walked to the bus stop. Most of the old gang had their own cars to drive to school. As they waited, more students gathered. They stared at Helga and Arnold while they all waited for the bus. The couple stood, not saying anything, but Helga was getting antsy. She held onto Arnold's hand, but her smile had dropped. They paid their fare and sat in a bus seat together. Helga was keenly aware of the eyes on them, but Arnold didn't seem bothered. Helga took out her phone and started texting Phoebe, filling her in.

When they reached the school Helga felt her confidence completely drip away. She looked down at the skirt she was wearing. _What was I thinking? Why the hell did I wear this?!_ She swallowed hard, following Arnold off the bus. Arnold stopped to talk to his basketball buddies in the hall. Helga felt awkward, unsure of if she should leave for her locker or if she should wait. She spotted Rhonda leaning against some lockers with her crew. She was watching Helga, her eyes glued on the red skirt. She smirked.

Helga felt her cheeks grow warm and she retreated up the stairs to her locker. When Arnold turned around, he saw that Helga was gone. Rhonda was deep in conversation with Nadine, but Lila smiled at Arnold. He rolled his eyes and hurried off to his locker.

Gerald's grin was a mile wide when Arnold plunked down next to him. Nina was popping her gum while talking to a knot of girls. It irked him how they would turn and sneak glances at him. Gerald elbowed Arnold.

"So, where did you disappear to last night?"

Arnold got out his notebook and pen. "Nowhere." He muttered.

"Aw, come on, man!" Gerald leaned over his desk. "How did your little date go?"

Their teacher walked in, silencing the class. Gerald frowned, conceding defeat by taking notes. Arnold sighed, thankful he didn't have to worry about people overhearing. He didn't want to tell Gerald that Helga had come over, and then make the grapevine explode. She would never forgive him.

Helga was able to lose herself in her art class. It was her first class of the day, her haven. She was busy sketching for her new watercolor painting, a pond full of koi fish. She jumped when her teacher cleared her throat.

"We have five minutes until the bell. It's time to pack up."

Everyone groaned as chair scraped along the floor, and supplies were packed up. The giant metal cabinet was opened, and students put their wet paintings away on their assigned racks. Helga slid her sketch into her giant art bag and slipped in into her assigned cubby slot. She gathered up her backpack and sighed. Math was her next class, not her favorite.

The bell rang, and the art students shuffled out into the hall. A guy shoulder-checked her as he ran past. She growled under her breath. Her anger rose a notch when she heard a familiar chorus of giggles.

Lila and Rhonda were standing near a cluster of other girls. Nadine was hovering nearby, looking as if she'd rather be somewhere else. Helga tried to keep herself in the thick of the herd, praying the girls wouldn't notice her. Rhonda turned her head, her eyes narrowed as she noticed Helga. Her gaze made a bee-line for the ribbon in Helga's hair. Helga plowed past the students walking in front of her, and rounded the corner. She shot up the stairs as fast as she could, hoping she had sufficiently escaped Rhonda. When she took her seat, she tried to slow her breathing down. Sheena leaned over her desk toward Helga.

"Helga, are you all right?"

"Yes," she growled, "just in a hurry."

Sheena shrugged and turned back around. Phoebe walked in and took her seat next to Helga. Her eyebrows rose.

"That's a lovely ensemble, Helga." She whispered. "I take it yesterday went well?"

Helga bit her lip, trying to tamp down her excitement. "You have no idea, Pheebs." She pulled out her notebook to distract herself. "I'll tell you about it at lunch."

Arnold found it hard to focus on his classes, he kept thinking about Helga and the skirt she was wearing. _Did she wear that just for me, or am I getting too ahead of myself?_ He walked in a daze toward the cafeteria. _I hope she'll hang out after school..._ His face grew hot. He plunked down at their table and dumped his backpack on the floor next to him.

Gerald waved his hand in front of Arnold's face. "Yo! Earth to Arnold!"

Arnold jumped and looked at Gerald. "Oh, hey."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "What is with you? And what happened last night? I'm _dying_ to know, man!"

"First of all _nothing_ happened." Arnold shot Gerald a look.

"_Oh yeah,_" he laughed, "I _really_ believe that."

Arnold scoffed. "I'm _serious!_ Helga called me last night, her dad...um..." he ran his hand through his hair, _this really isn't anyone's business..._ "Well...Helga needed help. So I went and got her and she stayed at my place."

"And then?" Gerald stared at him.

"And then nothing!" Arnold tore into his lunch. "Geez!"

"You really expect me to believe that?" He narrowed his eyes. "You brought a girl you've been crushin' on into your _bedroom_, and nothing happened?"

Arnold waved his hand. "Not so loud!" He looked around, then sighed. "Okay, fine..."

Gerald perked up. "I knew you were hiding something...come on! Tell!"

"It's really not that exciting." Arnold rolled his eyes. "It was storming, and, apparently, Helga's scared of them, so we kinda...cuddled."

"Cuddled?" Gerald dead-panned. "That's it?"

Arnold glared at him. "Yeah. So what?"

Gerald waved his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. You are all gentleman and no prize, man."

Arnold chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't say that..."

"I knew you were yanking my chain!" Gerald banged his fist on the table. "Spill it!"

"Have you seen what Helga's wearing today?" Arnold grinned.

Gerald shook his head. "What are you getting at?"

Arnold pulled out his phone. He felt bad for sneaking a photo of Helga earlier without her knowing. He showed Gerald.

"Dear God! Is that seriously Pataki?" Gerald oggled the photo. "How did you get her to wear a skirt?"

Arnold pocketed his phone. "I didn't. She surprised me."

Gerald winked. "Oh I'm sure you're gunna get a _surprise_ later."

They laughed and did their thumb-shake. Gerald continued to eat his lunch, but Arnold couldn't focus on food. _Would Helga do something like that?_ He tried to imagine Helga giving him a sexy surprise. While it was a fun fantasy, he found that it just didn't fit. He sighed. _No, she wouldn't...but why did she wear it then?_

The lunch bell rang, and the students rushed out of the cafeteria like a herd of cattle. Gerald and Arnold continued talking while being jostled into the hall. Arnold saw Helga and Phoebe walking toward him from the opposite end of the hallway. He tried to make his way toward them, but he kept bumping into people. He sighed. _What's the point? I'll just end up being late for class._ He turned back around and headed toward his history class, looking over at his shoulder as Helga disappeared from view.

"Oh, Pheebs! You won't believe where I was!" Helga grinned as they entered the cafeteria.

Phoebe took her seat next to Helga, pulling out the bento boxes her mother had made for her that morning. She untied the handkerchief and handed one of the boxes to Helga.

"Thanks, Pheebs." Helga plucked up the extra set of chopsticks and started shoveling rice into her mouth. "Your mom rocks."

"So, Helga." Phoebe plucked a Japanese pickle from her bento box. "What happened last night?"

Helga held up her hands. "Okay, so you know how I tugged on Arnoldo's chain about the Lila thing? Well, he took me out for _ice cream._ Can you believe it?"

"Such a classic choice." Phoebe smiled. "I bet you enjoyed that."

"Pfft!" Helga snorted. "I only acted like a _moron_ about it." She shook her head. "I really need to get a hold of myself."

"There's nothing wrong with letting your guard down once in a while." Phoebe poked her rice with her chopsticks. "I'm sure Arnold, of all people, would never take advantage of it."

Helga pouted as her cheeks pinked. "Yeah...I know..." She took a few bites of the lunch Phoebe had brought for her. "Anyway, it started to rain and stuff, so he took me home."

Phoebe listened to her friend fill her in on the "important" details. She had been overjoyed when Helga had announced that not only she and Wolfgang were broken up, but that he was leaving for the military. Seeing her little plan bear the first tiny shoots made Phoebe smile.

"It sounds like you had a really nice day." Phoebe knew to avoid asking Helga about the new injury she was sporting. Ever since seventh grade, she knew starting that topic was off limits. "So then, what happened last night if he had already walked you home?"

Helga sighed and ate more of her food. She composed herself and continued her story. "Well, _Bob_ had to go and ruin my night." She rolled her eyes.

Phoebe cringed, her imagination could fill in the blanks. "You know you could've called me, Helga."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know." Helga shoveled more rice into her mouth. "I have no idea what got into me. I completely lost my mind. I called _Arnold._"

"Oh my!" Phoebe swallowed the urge to giggle.

"I couldn't believe it. He actually came out in the rain and got me." Helga emphasized her story by waving her chopsticks around. "He actually went outside in that mess!"

"How gallant." Phoebe smiled.

Helga swooned. "_Oh, I know..._" she caught herself and cleared her throat, "so yeah, he brought me back to his place and..."

Phoebe clapped her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my goodness! You went to his house?"

"Not so loud!" Helga's eyes darted around the cafeteria. "Crimeny!"

"Sorry, Helga." Phoebe went back to her food.

Helga took a deep breath. "Nothing happened. Not even a kiss."

Phoebe cocked her head and looked up at Helga. "Really?"

"Seriously." She nodded. "Well, can't expect everything to happen all at once."

"So then, what did happen?"

Helga cringed. "I acted like a moron some more."

"Oh, come on, Helga." Phoebe gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I got all jumpy at the thunder." Helga rolled her eyes.

Phoebe gasped. "Oh, that's right! The storm last night was pretty awful."

"Tell me about it." Helga darted her eyes away. "I screamed like an idiot..."

"Oh, Helga..." Phoebe drew her hands up to her mouth.

Helga's face softened. "But good ol' football head is a sucker for a damsel in distress." She chuckled.

Phoebe swallowed her disappointment. Helga's eyes held a faraway look, which meant the conversation was over. She wondered to herself how exactly Arnold had "saved" fair Helga from the terrifying thunderstorm. Judging by her outfit and demeanor, it must have been something rather special.

_I'm happy for you, Helga._ Phoebe sighed, watching her friend's face glow. _I hope you stay happy._

When Arnold went to meet Helga at her locker after school he saw that she was bent over retrieving something from her locker. Her black panties were on full display for all to see. He ran over and tried to hide her from view.

"Helga!"

"Crimeny!" Helga banged her head on the top shelf of her locker. She turned and growled at Arnold. "What?"

His face was red. "Um...you really shouldn't bend over like that..."

Helga's cheeks turned pink. She slapped her forehead. "Dammit! I keep forgetting!" It was the third time she had forgotten she was wearing a skirt that day. One time a group of guys whistled at her as they passed her locker in the hall. Helga swore at herself, angry she had changed up her normal style.

"Um...so..." Arnold shuffled his feet. "Are you busy today?"

Helga finished packing her book bag and then slammed her locker shut. "No, why?"

Arnold cringed. His excitement crushed by her surly mood. "You wanna hang out?"

Helga looked up over Arnold's shoulder and saw Lila advancing. Her eyes widened. She turned her gaze back to Arnold. _I'll show little miss perfect!_ Her cheeks turned red as she decided on her reckless plan. She lowered her lashes and smiled at him. "Of course, Arnold." Her voice had taken on a breathy tone.

Arnold searched her face, wondering at her sudden change in mood. "Um...okay...what do you wanna do?"

Lila was still advancing, she caught Helga's gaze, and quickened her step. Helga grabbed Arnold's hand and giggled at the sheer madness she was about to create. "I think I lost something under the west corridor staircase." She winked at him. "Shall we go get it?"

"What?" Arnold stared at Helga as she half-dragged him down the hall toward the staircase. He turned and saw Lila following them, glaring. His eyes widened. _Well that explains things..._

Helga felt giddy. _I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't wait to see the look on miss perfect's face!_

They arrived on the first floor of the staircase. Helga wasn't sure if Lila was still following them, but at that point Helga was too excited to care. Helga pushed Arnold under the stairs against the wall. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were rosy. She giggled, looking up at him.

Arnold's skin was tingling. He felt like his insides were on fire as Helga dragged him down the stairs. Her sudden wild abandon made his head reel. When Helga shoved him against the wall, he lost control. Arnold grabbed her, pulling him close to him. At first, Helga stiffened, but then she softened in his arms. He leaned down and crashed his lips against hers. Helga pressed herself further against him, kissing back. Arnold wound his hand behind her neck, holding her firmly in place as he devoured her mouth. He was melting, spinning out of control. His fingers dug into her soft flesh.

A cough made the both of them jump. They whipped their heads around and saw Rhonda standing with Lila. Rhonda looked deeply amused, Lila did not. Rhonda took a step toward them. "Well, well. Isn't this an interesting find?"

Helga's face darkened as she pushed herself away from Arnold, her excitement whipped away. "Get lost princess."

Rhonda shook her head, still smiling. "I'm just here for the gossip. Lila is the one who _insisted_ we interrupt your little rendez vous."

Lila crossed her arms and scowled. "I'm ever so certain, Arnold, that people like Helga will get you into trouble."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Lila, I'm _ever so certain_ I would love it if you would _take a hint._" He got a wicked look in his eye. He grabbed Helga again, manipulating her like a rag doll. Arnold looked back up at Lila. "In fact, I'll give you a _hint_ right now." He dove his face down into Helga's, his teeth tearing at her bottom lip. Helga's legs nearly buckled under her as Arnold attacked her, sucked the air from her. He stopped, still holding Helga in his arms, and smirked at Lila. "Get the picture?" He growled.

Lila's nose was red and her lips quivered. "Arnold...that's...you're...awful!" She whispered.

Rhonda shifted her feet, getting bored with the situation. Her eyes widened though when Arnold shoved Helga against the wall.

"Now, if you don't mind, my _girlfriend_ and I have things to do." Arnold gave the girls a scathing look.

Tears streamed down Lila's face. "You're horrible! I loved you, Arnold!" Lila ran out into the hall, crying.

Rhonda rolled her eyes and followed Lila out. Arnold looked back at Helga and the madness dripped away, his breathing slowed. Helga was staring at him, her eyes wide and her lips in a pout. He stepped back from her and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

_What did I do? What the hell did I just do?_ His insides felt as if they were packed with ice.

"Oh my God, Helga!" His hands dropped to his sides. "That was..."

Helga swooned, peeling herself off the wall. "Amazing..." Her voice was breathy and a dreamy grin spread across her lips.

Arnold stared at her. "You're not upset?"

Helga giggled and bit her lip. Her cheeks were shiny and red, like apples. "As much as I would like to continue this little escapade, if we stay here much longer we're going to get caught...again." She took a step toward him. Her lips were parted. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

Arnold felt all the blood rush to his face. "R-really?"

She smirked at him, tracing a finger on his shirt. "Yes, really."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Arnold's phone rang, interrupting their thoughts as they walked down the hall. Arnold shrugged and answered it.

"Hey, Arnold! Party at Dean's house tonight, you goin'?"

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds awesome, Gerald. You can count me in. Later." He hung up and looked over at Helga. "So, I think I just found our somewhere else."

Helga rubbed her arm. "Oh...well I mean...Gerald invited _you _and..."

"What do you mean?" Arnold followed her onto the bus. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just...not a _party person_ okay?" Helga snapped. She scowled out the window.

"I thought you said that you and Wolfgang went to parties all the time?" Arnold mused.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, reject kids hanging out in a basement drinking Wild Turkey and playing Guitar Hero. Not like a popular kids house party."

Arnold cringed. "Well, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Maybe I _do _want to!" Helga spun on him. "It's just Gerald invited _you,_ not me." She crossed her arms and slumped in her seat.

"Um...well..." Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "I know Gerald's bringing Phoebe so I'm sure it's expected..."

Helga bit her lip. "So...I guess we're going then?"

Arnold nodded. "Is that okay."

She looked down at her shoes. "What kind of party is it?"

"Uh, just a regular party I guess." Arnold saw that Helga was staring at her clothes. "Do you want to change into something else?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing, football head?" She snapped.

"No," he blushed, "I um...like it. It's just...I want you to be comfortable."

A smile broke on Helga's face. _Oh, Arnold! Always considerate! Always thinking of others! How sweet your affections, how they melt my aggressive nature into that of pure joy! _She shrugged. "I'm not going to prance around like some tartlet anyway. But I would like to drop my stuff off. Nothing says 'party' like a bag full of books, eh, Arnoldo?" She chuckled.

Arnold laughed, glad he was able to side-step Helga's anger. _I wonder what set her off, she was...incredible! _Arnold ran his hand through his hair, replaying the scene under the stairs in his head. _She wasn't even put off by Lila and Rhonda...I wonder why she hates parties so much._

They arrived at her stop. Arnold stood to get off with her, but she pushed him back down.

"I'll meet you at your place." She waved as she ran off the bus. Arnold watched her shrink as the bus took off toward his stop. He got up when the bus pulled up at the corner near the boarding house. The sidewalk was still wet, but the puddles were gone. He crossed and made his way into the old building. Before he could take his jacket off, Phil accosted him in the hallway.

"So, Shortman! You got big plans tonight?"

Arnold's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Phil laughed. "Oh, come on Arnold, it's Friday!"

"Well, I'm going out with some friends tonight, Grandpa." Arnold tried to edge his way around Phil toward the stairs. "So, I'll probably be home late."

"You kids and your fun." He narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of fun, some of the boarders think you had a girl over the other night."

"Uh...that's real...funny, Grandpa..." He laughed nervously while backing away up the stairs. "Why would anyone think that?"

Stella came out of the kitchen and bopped Phil on the head with a wooden cooking spoon. "Honestly, Phil! Quit harassing the poor boy! You know those boarders are always making up crazy stories."

Phil puffed out his chest. "But that's my job, I'm his grandpa. I'm supposed to give the boy a hard time..."

Arnold carefully closed his bedroom door, hoping not to attract anymore attention. He dumped his backpack onto the floor and flung himself on his bed, holding his cellphone. _Great, so much for being subtle..._ He sighed, staring up through his skylight. _I hope the party goes okay...I wonder whose going to be there._ He shuddered. _Geez, I hope no one invited Lila._

He played with his cellphone. Arnold had long since deleted Lila's number, especially after a few too many drunk texts and calls. Gerald had offered to do it for him, but Arnold knew he had to step up and get over it.

His cellphone went off with a text message, it was from Helga. -On my way over-

"Oh no!" Arnold jumped up and shoved the cellphone into his pocket. He pulled on a jacket and climbed up out of his skylight and down the fire escape. He met Helga right before she came to the door.

"Oh, hey, Arnold." She looked from him to the boarding house. "What are you doing outside?"

"I...uh..." he grabbed her elbow, "let's get going to the party."

Helga dug her heels in and stopped him. "Hey! You embarrassed of me or something?!"

Arnold shook his head. "No! That's not it at all...I just, they know..."

"Know what?" Helga cocked an eyebrow.

"The boarders know that you were over the other night," he sighed, "and I just don't want them thinking..."

"That we're sneaking around?" Helga smirked. "Oh yeah! Because sneaking out of your house to go to a party with a girl and _not_ tell anyone is _really_ going to help." She laughed. "Geez, football head, I must have mistaken you for an intelligent person."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I just don't want them to act all crazy!"

"News flash, Arnoldo, they're _always _crazy." Helga looked up at the door. "Speaking of which, here comes the crazy now."

"Oh no..." Arnold whispered as he saw Phil open the front door and step out onto the porch.

"Hey! It's your friend, the grumpy girl with the one eyebrow!" Phil waved emphatically at Helga. "Hello Arnold's friend!"

Helga chuckled. "Hey, Phil! Indestructible as ever I see." She took a step toward him and pointed at her forehead. "And I fixed that problem years ago."

Phil laughed and waved his hand at her. "Oh yes, and you're not really a girl anymore either. What a lovely outfit! Are you and Arnold going somewhere special tonight?"

Arnold looked at Helga, he hadn't noticed that she had in fact changed her clothes. She still had the same skirt on, but she had thrown black leggings underneath and was wearing black combat boots. She had traded her band tee shirt for a black tank top and a black leather jacket. She had tied her hair into pigtails with black ribbon. She shifted her black purse on her shoulder.

"Nah, we're just goin' out to some party. Just a bunch of kids from school. You know how it is." She batted her hand at Phil.

"Well, have fun you two!" He waved and then went back into the boarding house.

Helga smirked at Arnold and started her way down the block. "That wasn't horrible, now was it?"

Arnold blushed. "Yeah, I guess not. I'm sorry..."

"Well, sometimes it's hard to remember that you're a teenage boy with the primal pea sized brain of a teenage boy." She chuckled.

"Hey!" He playfully shoved her. "At least I'm better than those neanderthal football players."

Helga smirked at him. "Mmm...a bit."

Arnold stopped walking and gave her a side look. "Oh I see how it is...well then...I guess you wouldn't want to go to the party with a 'pea brain' like me." He smirked. "I guess I'll just go back home then."

Helga bit her lip. "I didn't say that!" She grabbed his hand.

"Well, if you insist." Arnold tightened his grip on her hand, then yanked her toward him. "You _sure_ you wanna go to a party with an idiot like me?"

_His smirk is so irresistible! Always able to spar with my witty barbs like a gladiator of the heart!_ Helga's knees buckled under her as she swooned. "I would go anywhere if t'were with you."

Arnold tipped her chin back and kissed her, his fingers digging into her back. While in the past he had found it desperate when girls fawned over him, with Helga it was different. Her adoration was odd, but genuine. _I've never felt this way before...I don't hear music in my head, or feel time stop, but I feel like I never want to let go. It's so strange..._

Helga leaned herself closer to Arnold, running her hands through his hair. A passing car honked at them, making the teens jump. They giggled, looking away from each other.

"We're never getting to that party, are we?" Helga pulled on the zipper of her jacket, playing with it.

Arnold watched her fidget. His face felt hot. "Do you still want to go?"

Helga shook her head. "I don't really care." She looked down at her shoes. _I just want to spend time with you. I don't care where that is._

Arnold took her hand in his. "Let's just go and see if we like it. And if we don't," he grinned at her, "we'll leave."

Helga smiled. "Sounds good to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Helga's bravado drained away as Arnold opened the front door to Dean's house. Pop music was blaring from the sound system, making Helga's head ache. She wanted to melt into the floor when she saw cheerleaders giggling with jock boys on the living room couches. Her ears felt warm and her hands started to sweat. Arnold led her toward the kitchen. Helga devoted all her attention to not tripping over her own feet. Her legs had turned to jello, and refused to cooperate.

Dan was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Sid do a keg stand. He held out his fist when he saw Arnold approach. In his other hand he was holding a red plastic cup full of dark liquid. "Arnold, my man!" They fist bumped. "Was startin' to think you weren't gunna show!"

"Sorry, Dan," Arnold smirked. He squeezed Helga's hip. "I got held up."

The boys laughed, and Helga resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Dan handed Arnold a beer from a bucket of ice that was sitting next to the kitchen table. Helga wandered over to the counter where a variety of liquor bottles were sitting. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured herself a shot. She slung it back, liking the way it stung her throat and warmed her stomach. Vodka was the only alcohol Miriam kept in the house, so she had developed a taste for it early on. Helga poured herself another shot and slammed it as well.

Arnold watched her down the second shot. "I didn't know you drank."

Helga shrugged and poured herself half a plastic cup of vodka. She hunted in the fridge and found some orange juice. She mixed the two and took a sip. "Turns out I have more self control than Miriam, thank God." She swirled the cup and took a long draught, then tapped her cup against his beer bottle. "I'm a little surprised to see mister-goody-two-shoes drinking."

Arnold laughed. "Yeah, I found parties are more fun if you play along."

"So...uh..." Helga rubbed her arm, "these people your friends?" The loud music was starting to grate on her nerves.

Arnold shrugged and led her out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "Sort of...I mean, I _know_ most of these people." He nodded to a knot of people talking in the living room. "But I don't consider most of them my _friends._" He took Helga's hand. "Let's go hang out."

He felt how tense Helga was with her hand in his. Her fingers curled around his in a vise-like grip. She continued to drink from her plastic cup. _Is she really that nervous? Should I not have brought her here? I mean, she's not exactly the most social person, but I didn't think a party would bother her this much._

Helga felt eyes burning into her. She took another drink from her cup. A trio of girls near the patio door were whispering to each other and sneaking glances her way. One of the soccer players stumbled out of the bathroom, his eyes were glassy. They passed the front stairway and saw couples clustered on the steps, making out, or lounging on each other.

Gerald was sitting on a couch with some of the basketball team, and of course, Phoebe in the sun room. Arnold opened the glass french door, allowing Helga to step through. The room was chilly, but once Arnold closed the door it muffled the music.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Helga waved at her friend, her confidence returning now that she was near familiar faces. She looked over Phoebe's skimpy blue tank top and dark blue pleated mini skirt. "Nice outfit." Helga smirked.

Phoebe blushed, trying to pull her skirt down a little further. "Oh...um, Helga...I didn't expect to see you here."

Helga batted her hand. "Arnold insisted, so I thought we'd make an appearance."

The guys scooched on the couch so Arnold and Helga could sit down. Phoebe detached herself from Gerald so that Arnold and Helga could sit between them. Arnold and Gerald did their trademark handshake and started talking in low voices to each other.

Now it was Phoebe's turn to rake her eyes over Helga's outfit. "Quite the ensemble." She giggled.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah...well...I felt like it..." She slumped into the couch and drained the last of her drink. "So what's doin'? What's going on with this party?"

"Well, Dean's parents are out of town, so Dan convinced him to throw this party. Gerald usually invites Arnold to parties, and since well..." She whispered, "you and _Arnold_ are together now..." she giggled, "he assumed that Arnold would naturally invite you."

Helga ignored Phoebe's amusement. "Yeah, well...he convinced me to come."

"You didn't want to?" Phoebe leaned in, trying to keep her voice low.

"I'm just worried about the bitches." Helga whispered.

Phoebe nodded. Arnold and Gerald did their handshake again and Gerald stood up.

"I've got a serious need to cut a rug, babe." He offered Phoebe a hand.

Helga waved her hand. "Go on."

Phoebe waved at Helga and giggled while taking Gerald's hand. They exited through the doors, letting in a momentary blare of music and shouting. The disappeared down the hall. Helga looked down at her feet.

_Great. How long are we going to be here for?_ She went to take another sip of her alcohol, but remembered that it was empty.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

Helga jerked her head up and saw Arnold giving her a concerned look. "No! I'm fine!...just fine...I..." she held up her cup, "I just need to get more booze!" She jumped to her feet, "Be right back!"

She took off before Arnold could respond. She dove into the noise as she shut the door behind her. The crowd was much thicker now, and louder. Helga weaved her way through to the kitchen. She noticed that the bulk of the football team had arrived. She swallowed her fear and concentrated on her task. She found the vodka bottle, still the same as she had left it. Everyone else was drinking beer and Jäger. She ditched her cup and poured the orange juice straight into the vodka bottle and took it with her.

Nina and her gaggle of cheerleaders were performing a cheer in the living room. They lifted up their shirts, showing off their lace bras. The boys cheered and hooted, demanding for the girls to do the "cheer" again. Helga rolled her eyes and skirted the scene. She was nearly to the staircase when a knot of girls blocked her way.

The blood ran from Helga's face as she saw Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, and Denise turn to face her. Helga's palms began to sweat, and she held tighter onto the vodka bottle.

Denise's eyes fell on the bottle. "What are you, a hostess girl, or something?"

The girls broke out into high pitched laughter, all except Rhonda. She sipped a bottle of peach Schnapps, watching Helga.

"Abusing our power already?" Rhonda's voice was smooth, she was still sober, unlike her lackeys. "Isn't it a bit soon for you to be hitting up parties of this caliber?"

Helga scowled, eliciting another round of shrieking giggles. "Yeah, because I'm really here to schmooze with _A list_ people." She rolled her eyes and pushed past the group. "Honestly, there are plenty of places I'd rather be than here."

She could hear whispering behind her, then more laughter. Helga ignored it and opened the doors to the sun room. It was empty. Panic set in. She looked around, trying not to seem too obvious if the girls were still watching her. The back house lights were on, and in the window she could see people outside. Helga opened the door that led out into the backyard. She saw Arnold and the other basketball players at a table playing beer pong. Gerald and Phoebe were no where to be found. She closed the door behind her and approached the boys.

Arnold looked up and saw her. "Hey! I was wondering where you went!" He noticed the bottle she was carrying. "You aren't planning on sharing that, are you?"

Helga shook her head. "Nope." She took a swig, the alcohol burning her insides. It felt good, it made her feel lighter. She took a bracing breath of cold evening air. "Fuck those bitches." She muttered.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, but chose not to ask. "Having fun?"

Helga shrugged and drank some more.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Arnold turned away from the table. "Are you okay?"

A blush crept across Helga's nose and cheeks. Her joints loosened, and her mind grew quiet. It felt as if the anxiety were dripping out of her pores, leaving her empty.

Arnold watched Helga's face as she softened and a small smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes were dreamy, as if she wasn't all there. Arnold leaned in and whispered, "Helga, do you want to go home?"

Helga melted. She leaned closer to Arnold, wanting to taste his lips on hers. She lowered her eyelashes. "No. I want you." She whispered.

Arnold froze as Helga kissed him. His basketball buddies whooped and cheered. Helga separated from him, looking up at him again.

"Let's go somewhere." She whispered.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Helga, you're really drunk..."

She scowled at him. "I'm just fine."

Arnold led her away from the table, the boys had picked up the game again. Helga had abandoned the bottle on the table when she had kissed Arnold. She let him lead her away from the crowd toward some decorative hedges. He stopped, and turned to Helga.

"I meant what I said, Helga." He scanned her face. "I'll take you home if you want me to...I didn't mean for you to feel so uncomfortable."

"I told you, I'm fine, football head." She scowled at him. "I can hold my liquor."

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "Helga, that was a lot of..."

She cut him off with another kiss. Arnold conceded defeat and kissed her back. She melted into his arms and pressed against him, hard. He became rougher, dragging his teeth on her bottom lip and darting his tongue into her mouth. Helga shifted, pressing her pelvis against the growing bulge in his pants. She moaned and Arnold held her tighter. She teased him, rubbing her hips harder against him. Helga cut off their kissing, leaning her head on Arnold's shoulder, her hot breath tickling his neck. She kissed the sensitive skin, then gave it a little nip.

Arnold groaned. "Helga...are you sure about this?"

"Don't ruin it." Helga clamped her lips back on his, swirling her tongue over his.

He reached his hand down between them, and into her leggings. He grazed her panties with his fingers. She moaned into his mouth, her eyes squeezed shut.

Arnold broke away from their kissing. He whispered into her ear. "You're all wet." He slipped his hand up and under the waistband of her panties. The fabric clung to the back of his hand as he rubbed Helga's bare skin. He was surprised when he felt no hair, his girlfriends in the past had, at least, thin little landing strips. He looked down at her. "You shave?"

Helga blushed. "I don't like hair..." her voice was small, Arnold found it adorable, "do you not like it?"

_She's so fucking cute!_ He chuckled. "It's just fine." Arnold kissed her again, sliding his fingers inside her. She stiffened and he felt her lips press harder against his. Her insides were quivering and he could feel more sticky fluid drip onto his hand. He gently bit her lip and continued kissing her, moving his fingers slowly. Helga started to move harder against his hand, little demanding whimpers escaped her throat.

She pulled her lips away and looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Please!" Her lips arranged in a pout.

Arnold's pants were getting tight, the zipper was starting to hurt him. He fought to ignore it, having big, tough Helga beg was just too delicious. His eyes went dark and an evil smile spread on his face. "Please what?"

Helga made little complaining noises, her eyes pleading. "Uhn! Thiiiss!" She whined as she bucked against his hand.

"Oh, you mean..." he pumped his fingers faster, "this?"

Helga arched her back and Arnold had to support her to keep her from falling. She started panting, she fixed her eyes on him again. "Uh huh!"

He had never heard her voice sound so breathy and light. She crushed her lips against his and they kissed as he worked his hand. He shifted his wrists to get better access as Helga bucked against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs raised as she went up on her toes.

"Oh God!" She breathed in Arnold's ear, "I'm gunna..."

Arnold back up against the outside wall of the house. The brick scratched the back of his head. He leaned against it for support as he slammed his fingers in and out of her. Arnold used his free hand to cover her mouth to keep her from crying out. Her muffled groans were making him crazy. When he removed his hand she was desperate for breath. She slumped against him and he removed his hand, wiping it on his pants.

"Oh...Arnold...!" She sighed as she collapsed onto him. Her legs were like jelly and her insides were still twitching. Helga pressed herself against the bulge in his pants again, relishing the aftershocks. He gasped when she made contact with him. Helga looked up, grinning. "Does Arnold want a turn?"

Her voice was so sweet and plying, Arnold felt his heart jump. His face was already bright red, he darted his eyes away. "Maybe..."

Helga reached her hand down to his zipper and Arnold stopped her. "I...um...you want to do this?"

She giggled. "Yes!" Helga batted his hand away and pulled down his zipper. She slid down so that she was kneeling in front of him and undid the button. The grass was cool under her legs, making her shiver. She pulled the band of his boxers down, causing his cock to pop out and bob in front of her, her eyes lit up. "Wow!" She whispered. He was quite large.

Arnold watched her, feeling slightly embarrassed. When she took his cock into her mouth he almost lost his balance. She snaked her hands around his waist and took him all the way in, deep breaths chuffing out of her nose as she relaxed her throat. Arnold looked down and stared at her, her little blonde head bobbing. _I must be dreaming...there's no way this is actually happening!_ He placed his hands on her head, stroking her hair with his fingers. He didn't want to push things, didn't want to upset her and ruin it, but he longed to yank on her pigtails as he had imagined so many times when he was alone.

"Uh...Helga..." he panted, "I'm...uh...close..."

She ignored him and kept going. Arnold shut his eyes, losing himself. _Oh God! She's going to let me cum in her mouth! This is crazy!_ Her warm mouth sucked harder and he felt the orgasm wash over him. His cock shuddered inside Helga's mouth and she swallowed. Arnold panted, dizzy from the unexpected pleasure. When he was done, she zipped him back up and then stood up.

Arnold slumped against the wall, a grin plastered on his face. Helga smirked, pleased with herself. She leaned against the wall next to him and nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek.

"Let's...let's go inside..." Arnold panted.

Helga frowned. "Why?"

Arnold peeled himself off the wall. "People will notice we're missing."

"I highly doubt that." Helga scoffed as they walked back toward the patio.

Lila was leaning against the pool table, chatting up Mark, one of the basketball players. When she saw Arnold and Helga walking past, she ran toward them.

"Arnold? Is that you?"

He cringed. _No, not now!_ "Go away, Lila." Anger began to bubble up in place of his ruined bliss.

"Oh, Arnold, I was ever so worried something had happened to you." She smiled at him, but it was forced.

Helga let go of Arnold's hand. "And why would you care about where he is?"

Lila twirled her hair. She had it in a side-braid with a little green ribbon. "Well, gosh, Helga," she shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, "why wouldn't I care? Arnold is just oh so sweet, and I would hate for something bad to happen to him."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Come on, Helga. I think we should get going. It's late anyway."

"Oh, but Arnold!" Her eyes darted around. "I was hoping to get some time to talk to you."

Helga snorted. "Who comes to a party to talk?"

Lila glared at Helga. "I'm oh so certain, Arnold, that you should be more careful!"

"Come on, Helga," Arnold led Helga back toward the side of the house, "let's just go."

"Leave it to little miss sunshine to ruin a party." Helga shook her head as they reached the sidewalk.

Arnold squeezed her hand. "Well...it was fun while it lasted."

She smiled at him, her leg muscles were a little stiff. "I had fun too."

"Really?" He chuckled. "I couldn't tell."

Helga shoved him and stuck her tongue out at him. Arnold grabbed her and kissed her, the both of them giggling. They grew quiet when they reached the bus stop.

Arnold sighed. "So, you going back to your place?"

"I don't know..." Helga shook her head, "If I'm lucky, Bob and Miriam will already be passed out."

A pang went through Arnold, he had forgotten about the other night when Helga had asked him for help. He drew her into his arms. "You don't have to go home if you don't want to."

Helga leaned against him, he was warm. "But the boarders are already suspicious. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Let them be suspicious then," his voice was soft, "I just want you to be safe."

His voice cut through Helga. It had been a long time since she had heard that comforting tone. She felt her stomach grow warm and she bit her lip, she was happy to have him back.

"You're always looking out for others..." she swallowed the tears back.

Arnold kissed her forehead. "No," he whispered, "just you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Helga climbed up the fire escape with Arnold, her stomach tightened, she felt guilty coming over again. She was worried that Arnold might get in trouble since people obviously knew he was sneaking her in and out of his place. She wished he would just be upfront about it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Helga bit her lip as Arnold helped her down onto the floor. "We should really stop sneaking around."

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's late."

Helga unzipped her boots and kicked them off, and dropped her purse on top of them. She fiddled with the zipper on her jacket, unsure of where to put herself.

"You hungry?" Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "You should probably eat..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

Arnold flinched. "Um...well...you did kinda drink...a lot."

She tore off her jacket and threw it on the floor. "Yeah! What's it to you, bucko?"

"I just..." He ran his hand through his hair. He sighed. "You hungry, or not?"

"Maybe." Helga hurrumphed. "But if someone catches us, _you _get to explain why I'm here." She smirked.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold opened his bedroom door and gestured for her to go first. He shut the door behind them.

The two teens walked down the hall. They could hear some of the boarders futzing around in their apartments, but no one came out. They walked down the stairs to the kitchen, which was empty. Arnold flipped on the light. Phil had left his newspaper spread out on the table. Helga gathered it up and folded it while Arnold hunted around in the fridge.

He frowned. "Um...I'm not really good at this..."

Helga rolled her eyes, and set the newspaper on the counter. "Move over..." She scanned the contents, then shut the fridge door. She began opening the cupboards until she found two boxes of mac and cheese. "I personally like this stuff when it's late." She shook the boxes. "You game?"

Arnold nodded. Helga stared at him.

"You gunna help me find a pot, or what, football head?"

He jumped. "Oh! Sorry..." he wrestled a cooking pot out of the cupboard and handed it to Helga. "Here."

"Sheesh!" She muttered, filling it with water. "You'd think we were performing open-heart surgery over here."

Arnold chuckled and watched Helga as she hunted around for butter and milk. When she came back to the pot and poured the pasta in, he slipped his arms around her waist and leaned against her. "I could get used to this." He kissed her cheek.

Her body stiffened and her face grew red at his sudden attentions. "Crimeny, it's just mac and cheese." Helga scoffed. "You'd think I was cooking a four course meal!"

He played with her pigtails. "It's the thought that counts."

"Quit it!" She growled.

Arnold's hands flew behind his back, but he remained where he was. Helga bristled at him.

"Do you really need to hover like that?"

The pair jumped as they heard footsteps. Helga froze as she watched a shadow spill out onto the kitchen floor. Suzie rounded the corner in her pajamas and pink bathrobe. Her eyes were glazed over with dark circles under them. The rims were puffy and red. She was a grotesque mirror of herself without the layers of makeup to hide her constant exhaustion. Her curly blonde hair was sticking up around her head, frizzy and tangled. These days she wore her hair pulled back in a severe bun. She had not seen a hair salon in years, as she could not afford it. The bathrobe had little moth-eaten holes, and was stained with coffee. Her pink slippers were dingy and the foam was peeping out of the back.

Suzie took a cup from the pantry and poured herself a glass of water from the sink. She stared out the kitchen window, out into the back garden. Helga and Arnold held their breath, watching her. She sipped the water, then when her cup was empty, pressed her forehead against the glass.

She turned to them, her eyes watering. "Goodnight."

Arnold nodded. "Good night Misses Kokoschka."

The cup was rinsed and replaced in the cupboard. Suzie made her way back upstairs. When they heard the door upstairs shut, they both sighed.

Helga shook her head. "Was she even awake?"

"My guess is no." Arnold shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure she won't say anything. If anyone here is respectful, it's Misses Kokoschka."

Helga drained the pasta and put it back into the pot. "If you say so." She mixed in the butter, milk, and powdered orange cheese. "She looked worse than Miriam..."

Arnold's eyes darted away. Helga wasn't one who fished for sympathy. He waited for her to change the subject, as he knew she would.

"Shall we eat?" Helga found a pair of bowls that weren't chipped from the cupboard. She dished out the goods.

"Thank you." Arnold smiled as she handed him a bowl and fork. They sat together at the kitchen table, eating in silence.

Arnold washed their dishes once they were done eating and then they shuffled back up to his room. With a full stomach late at night, Helga was feeling sleepy. She sat down on the edge of Arnold's bed, waiting.

"I don't know about you," Arnold yawned, "but I'm pretty tired."

Helga nodded. "Me too." She untied the black ribbons and took her hair down, combing it with her fingers.

Arnold watched Helga play with her hair as he found some suitable pajamas. Her eyes were downcast, making her lashes look longer on her cheeks. He smiled. _She's so pretty._ She looked up and caught him staring. Arnold jerked his gaze back to the dresser. He took out two shirts and two pairs of pajama pants and handed a pair to Helga. He fidgeted with his clothes. "Do you want me to leave or..."

"It's your room..." She felt embarrassed, but part of her wanted to get dressed in front of him, wanted him to look. She got up. "I have to take off my makeup anyway..." She walked down the hall to the bathroom with her bundle.

Arnold clicked his remote, flipping the couch out of the wall. He sighed, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep. He sat down and waited for Helga to come back. His phone beeped from his pants pocket on the floor. He fished it out and saw that Gerald had sent him a photo from the party. Arnold chuckled at the picture of Phoebe dancing.

-Looks like you guys are having fun. We're back at the boarding house.-

Gerald texted him back almost immediately. -Brought your girl back for some hot action?-

Arnold rolled his eyes and texted back. -She made me mac and cheese. Does that count?-

He set his alarm on his phone and set it on the floor again.

"Hey," Helga whispered as she came into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her face was scrubbed clean and she was wearing Arnold's baggy clothes, carrying her own. She dumped her clothes on top of her pile and then stood near the bed, looking down at her hands. "So...um..."

"You can have the bed again...if you want." Arnold ran his hand through his hair. _Oh man! This is so awkward...this sucks..._

Helga rubbed her arm, still looking down at the floor. "Um...I don't want to kick you out of your own bed...I mean...I'm sure that couch isn't very comfortable..."

"It's fine..." Arnold shrugged.

Helga bit her lip. _Just ask him! It's not weird, I mean, you had his dick in your mouth a few hours ago! Just say it! Say 'Arnold will you sleep with me?' Oh! But what if he thinks I mean 'sleep'? Fuck! What the fuck? _She sighed and pulled on a lock of her hair. _Go on, say it! Say it! Say it!_ "I..." _Come on! Say 'Arnold will you lay in bed with me?'_ "That is...um...will...you...?" _Say it, stupid!_

Arnold stared at Helga. She was starting to shake and looked like she might cry as she tugged on her hair. His stomach prickled. _Great, she thinks you're creepy. She must think you asked her to come back with you for more. Good fucking job! Idiot!_ He sighed and straightened up. "Helga, I'm..."

Helga took a deep breath. _Hurry up!_ "Arnold, I...I don't want to...sleep by...myself..." Her face bloomed red. _See? There, you did it. That wasn't so hard._

"Really?" Arnold was stunned. He saw that her face was red. "Um...if you're sure..."

"Please?" Helga looked up at him, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip.

That look melted Arnold. She looked so vulnerable, it was a rare sight. He smiled and got up off the couch. Her big blue eyes followed him as he drew close. Arnold slowly slid his arms around her, embracing her. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear.

Helga melted into his arms and sighed. She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. Her body relaxed. _See? He doesn't think you're crazy._

Arnold bent down and kissed the crown of her hair, and then held her at arms length. "Let's get some sleep."

She nodded and got into bed. Arnold followed and they got under the covers. He clicked the lights off and draped his arm over Helga and she hugged his arm close to her stomach. He could feel the tension leave her body. He smiled. "Good night, sweetheart."

Helga bit her lip to suppress a giggle and squeezed his hand. "Good night." She whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Arnold moped at the breakfast table. Helga had gone back to her house in order to prepare. He had been reluctant to let her go. Images of Bob slapping her haunted him.

"Well, that's everything." Helga had smirked. "Thanks for the slumber party, football head."

He had blushed. "Don't mention it...Say, Helga..." he had run his hand through his hair, his insides shaking, "if you need anything, just call me. Okay?"

She had given him a weird look. "Yeah, okay..." then she had recovered her normal bravado, "but getting me into a dress is Phoebe's job, not yours!"

He had watched the door close, his heart begging for her to come back. _Please be safe._

Phil plunked a mug of hot chocolate in front of Arnold on the table and took a seat next to him.

"What's got you down, Shortman?"

He took the mug and held it between his hands, enjoying the warmth. His bare feet were cold on the tile floor and he was still in his pajamas, his hair uncombed. "Grandpa, what do you do when you know someone is in trouble, but there's not really a whole lot you can do about it?"

Phil squinted at Arnold. "What kind of trouble?"

"Not that kind of trouble," he sighed, "like, bad things are happening to them."

"Hmm," Phil scratched his chin, "this wouldn't be about your little one-eyebrow girlfriend would it?"

"Grandpa!" Arnold groaned. "She does not have one eyebrow anymore!"

He laughed. "So she _is_ your little girlfriend!" Arnold rubbed his face and groaned again. Phil shook his head, smiling. "Oh what are you so worried about, Arnold? If I remember correctly she's one tough cookie..."

"That's not the point!" Arnold was exasperated. _Why do I even bother?_ "I just...I want to help her..."

Phil's smile dropped and he nodded sadly. "I know, Shortman." He put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "But sometimes people gotta help themselves. Besides, you're both young, it can't be that bad..."

Arnold shook his head. "It really is..."

"Well, if it's really that bad, then I don't know, Arnold...there's only so much a person can do." He sighed and took his hand away. "I understand if you don't feel right talking about it, but we're here to listen when you, or your girlfriend, need us."

Arnold patted Phil's hand. "Thanks, Grandpa."

Phil jumped up. "Wait a minute! It's Saturday! Don't you kids have a dance to get to?"

"That's not until nine, Grandpa." Arnold felt a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Well, your mom and dad are real excited about it! We're going to take so many pictures! It's going to be great!"

Arnold chuckled, "Whatever you say, Grandpa," and drained the rest of his hot chocolate. "I'm gunna hit the shower."

"But you haven't had breakfast." Phil sloshed his mug.

Arnold ignored him, heading back upstairs. The shower was empty since most of the boarders had gotten their rooms upgraded a few years back. Arnold locked the door and slipped out of his pajamas. He looked at himself in the mirror. Being on the basketball team had sculpted his slim body.

_I wonder if Helga likes the way I look now..._ His mind wandered to the playground teasing. How relentless she had been to humiliate him. He sighed. _Why did she act like that?_ Since then he had grown to be taller than Helga, but not by much. He was still relatively short compared to Gerald and the other guys on the team.

_What did she see in Wolfgang anyway? _He prodded his stomach. It was still flat, but it had lost its definition since he had slacked off over the summer. Wolfgang had been a muscle head. He brought protein shakes to school and loved showing off his prowess. Arnold looked back up at his reflection. _She's going to the dance with me, she must like me._ His smile faded when he remembered another dance he had taken her to. _Thank God there's no pool at this one._

Helga squinted in the mirror. _Why is eyeliner so hard to do?_ She growled when she smeared a line and had to start over. She was still mulling over the night before with Arnold. She had spilled everything to Phoebe over the phone, and nearly punched a wall out when Phoebe giggled about Helga's stuttering description of Arnold's "male prowess." But she still couldn't shake the sad look he had given her when she left that morning.

Once her makeup was tamed, she slipped into her dress. While it wasn't amazing or fancy, it looked gorgeous on Helga's tall, thin frame. A lilac sleeveless dress made of silk with rhinestones along the neckline brought out the pale glow in her skin. It clung to her subtle curves and belled out a little at the bottom. Helga had forgone a low dip back and gone instead with a dress that had a high back with a low neckline.

She had saved up money from her odd jobs for Bob and bought the dress at a small shop with Phoebe. They had already hit the salon and their hair was piled full of glitter and magnificent curls. Phoebe had gotten dressed at her own house, since her parents wanted pictures. They were meeting up at the Pataki residence, and then heading out to the dance together.

Helga twirled in her dress. "Oh my darling! Tonight I shall be yours!" She swooned and fell back onto her bed. "This night I shall be the girl on Arnold's arm, the girl he whisks across the dance floor."

There were voices downstairs. Helga took a deep breath and straightened up off the bed. _Well, he must be here. No turning back now._ She was about to have her fondest wish, to be escorted to a school dance by her beloved, Arnold. All the school would see them together and all the girls would be envious of her. She grabbed her clutch purse and headed down the hall.

Arnold had been nodding to all of Bob's ridiculous rules. Helga needed to be home by such and such time...he was not to try any funny business...His voice melted away when Arnold saw Helga at the top of the stairs. She smiled at him, her lashes lowered and her cheeks blushed as she sent him the most gorgeous side look, her lips curled up in a smile.

He felt his heart pound. _Could she possibly get anymore beautiful? _While Helga had always had an odd charm about her, Arnold had never seen her like this. Her hair was done up in curls with a matching lilac ribbon tied over the crown of her hair like a headband. Her hips swayed as she took the stairs, the dress swishing. He swallowed. "Helga, you look amazing!"

Helga felt her heart sing. _All for you my love!_ She giggled. "Geez, Arnold! Your eyes are gunna burn holes in me!"

He blushed and handed her the corsage. "Here...for you..." His hands shook a little as he slid the little band onto her wrist. He had asked for her color and had gotten tiny white orchids and sprigs of lilac to match.

"Thank you, it's pretty." Helga turned her wrist, looking at the flowers.

Miriam held up a camera. "All right now, smile!" The flash went off, momentarily blinding them.

Helga waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's get going!"

"Have a good time dear!" Miriam called out as they opened the front door.

When they reached her stoop, Helga froze. Parked in front of her house was a black stretch limo. While it wasn't a super stretch Hummer like Rhonda's would be, she was still amazed that they weren't riding in Arnold's old Packard, or Jamey-O's borrowed car.

"You got a limo?!"

Arnold squeezed her hand. "Gotta get there in style."

The driver opened the door for them and Arnold helped Helga inside. Once they were comfortable, Helga and Phoebe greeted each other with shrieking and giggling.

"Hot damn!" Gerald rubbed his ear. "I think my ears are bleeding!"

Arnold chuckled. He had never seen Helga so happy or excited. _Maybe she would be like this more often if people would just give her a chance..._ As he watched her it dawned on him. _This is the first time she's done something 'normal' for her age._ It was bitter sweet, he was happy to share this moment with her.

The driver indulged them and blasted club music for them. They shouted along to the songs they liked and laughed at the crummy ones. When they pulled up to the school, there was already a large crowd of people milling around.

Helga's heart fluttered. _Well, this is it. My grand entrance!_ The driver opened the door and Arnold took her hand.

"You ready?" He whispered.

She nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Students getting a breath of fresh air, or smoking, outside gaped at them. Helga smirked.

"Crimeny, you'd think we were rolling up to the Oscars or something." She held her head up high and let go of Arnold's hand, sliding her arm through his.

Gerald and Phoebe were not far behind when they entered the dance. The school gym had been converted with decorations and a DJ. It almost seemed more like a nightclub than a school. Rhonda and her crew were already on the dance floor. When they spotted Helga and Arnold, Nadine whispered to Lila. Lila turned and sent Helga an evil glare, then stormed off.

"Pfft!" Helga snorted, "Looks like someone spit in her punch!"

They laughed, and Rhonda pulled her girls aside to the refreshments table.

Arnold looked around and realized they were just standing like dummies in the entry way. "You...um...wanna dance?"

Helga nodded. "I would love to!"

Rhonda kept watch on them, her crew whispering and giving side glances. Arnold and Helga ignored them, lost in the blaring music. They were having way too much fun to care.

"You're a really good dancer!" Arnold exclaimed as she spun.

She grinned. "You'd be surprised at what I've learned, football head."

The look in her eyes made him squirm. She was enjoying this, keeping him guessing.

As the night wore on, the dances got slower, and the couples began pulling closer together. Arnold could feel Helga's hips against his as they waltzed. Helga jumped when Rhonda tapped her on the shoulder.

"After party at my place!" She chirped.

Arnold watched Rhonda sashay away. "You wanna go?"

Rhonda had melted back into the crowd, allowing Helga to recover. "What they hey, why not?"

He dipped her, making her swoon as he lifted her back into his arms. Arnold could see the redness in her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. He pressed his lips against hers, his arms embracing her tightly.

At first Helga went stiff, she wasn't expecting Arnold to kiss her so blatantly in front of everyone, but as she absorbed what was happening she softened and kissed back. They had stopped dancing. Arnold held his hand behind Helga's neck, his fingers softly rubbing the little tendrils of hair that hung down.

When they pulled away Helga bit her lip. "Wow..." she whispered. Her voice was breathy and her eyes were dreamy.

They started dancing again, oblivious of their classmates' stares. Arnold twirled Helga, her dress flaring out. She squealed when he lifted her up into the air above his head and then lowered her back onto the floor, pulling her into him. He dipped her, threw her away at an arms length, and then reeled her back in. Helga's mind whirled. Arnold was pulling out every trick he knew, his excitement making him rough, but she liked it..

"What is Arnold doing with _her?_" Nina pointed at them with her cookie. "I mean, honestly! He could have his pick of the school!"

"Well, if he can have his pick of the school, maybe he wanted a challenge for once." Nadine smirked.

Ronda rolled her eyes. "He's not one of your animal experiments." She looked at Arnold and Helga again, watching the hunger in their eyes. "However, I've heard that freaks are the best in bed."

Rhonda sent Lila an an evil grin. "Perhaps he's tired of _vanilla_."

Lila pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her insides burned as she watched Arnold stare into Helga's eyes. She rounded on Rhonda. "Is that why you've been fucking Curly on the side?"

Rhonda smacked Lila across the mouth. "Careful what you say!"

She rubbed her face, glaring up at Rhonda. "That was unnecessary."

"You know better." Rhonda's gaze was poisonous.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm _oh so sorry_." Lila growled.

Rhonda waved her hand. "In any case, we'll see if Arnold just wants a taste of the crazy. Or if _he_ is crazy." She rubbed her hands together. "Everyone knows it's the after party that brings out the _best_ in people!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Helga made her way over to the refreshment table. Gerald and Arnold were talking near the bleachers, and Phoebe was dancing with her friend from mathletes. Helga poured herself some punch into a plastic cup. It crinkled when she squeezed it, admiring Arnold from across the room.

"Finally, my beloved! We are together!" She swooned, hugging the cup to her cheek. "I shall dance the night away as Cinderella, and you my Prince Charming!"

"Helga?"

She jumped, almost spilling her drink. She spun around and saw that it was Lila. Helga glared at her. "What do you want?"

Lila twirled one of her red ringlets. "Well, I wanted to warn you."

Helga took a swig of her punch. "Warn me? About what?"

"You see, Rhonda invited you to the party so that she can do something oh so very not nice to you." She smiled. "I tried to talk Rhonda out of it, but she's just oh so very determined."

"Oh, right," Helga snorted, "I should really believe _you_ of all people would want to warn me about something."

Lila's face fell. "I really mean it, Helga. I know we've had our differences, but I just can't agree with Ronda's oh so nasty methods."

Helga shrugged. "Well all right then. Thanks."

She tossed her empty cup in the garbage and went back over to Arnold and Gerald. Lila's words hung in the air. Her stomach prickled. _Why am I not surprised? Why else would the school princess invite someone like me to her party? How stupid can I get? And here I thought 'Oh boy! Rhonda's party, we're gunna have so much fun!' Yeah...what a joke._

Arnold waved at her. "Hey, Helga! Having fun?"

"Um, yeah." She nodded. "Great."

"Is something wrong?" Arnold took her hand.

Helga swallowed. _Don't ruin this for him! He'll leave for sure if you act like an asshole tonight!_ "N-no!" She giggled nervously. "No, I was just...thinking."

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Helga."

"Really." She shrugged, trying to keep her smile from slipping. "I'm fine."

_"__Helga."_ Arnold rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what's the matter."

_See! He's annoyed with you! Hurry up and distract him, you idiot!_ "Hey! I love this song!" Helga grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

Arnold sighed and let Helga drag him onto the dance floor. He smirked when she gathered her senses and realized that they were playing an out-dated slow song. Before Helga could become more embarrassed and do something more crazy, he grabbed her waist and started dancing with her.

"So, you _love_ this song?" He chuckled.

Helga scowled at him, her cheeks turning pink. "So? What of it, football head?"

Arnold kissed her forehead. "Helga, I want you to know that you can tell me anything." The image of her sitting alone in Gerald Field welled up in his mind again. "It won't ruin my night, I promise."

Helga's lip trembled. "Well..." Her eyes wandered.

"Yes?" Arnold squeezed her hand.

She sighed. "Lila warned me that Rhonda is planning to do something to me at the party tonight."

Arnold raised his eyebrows. "And why would L_ila_ care what happens to you?"

"That's what I said!" Helga groaned. "But she was all _I know we've had our differences, but Rhonda's being _mean and blah blah, whatever."

"That's really weird..." Arnold, "This song is about to end. You wanna sit down?"

Helga nodded. He led her back over to the bleachers. Phoebe and Gerald were gone. Arnold took Helga's hand in both of his.

"Look, if you don't want to go to the party..."

Helga jerked her hand away. "I don't want to ruin the fun for you guys."

"It won't be fun if something bad happens to you." Arnold sighed.

"I can look after myself!" She huffed. "If the princess wants a piece of me," she raised her fist, "she can come and get it!"

Arnold laughed. _Still the same, good ol' Helga!_

"What are you laughin' at, bucko?" She growled.

"Oh, Helga." Arnold put his arms around her. "You're adorable." He kissed her.

Helga wove her arms around Arnold's neck. _Oh, Arnold! Take me, my prince!_

Arnold and Helga were sitting on the school steps, Helga holding her shoes by the straps. They were waiting for Phoebe and Gerald, who were still playing in the rented photo booth in the gym. Helga had taken Phoebe aside and explained the situation in the girls' bathroom. Her main concern was if Gerald wanted to party, he was going to drag Arnold along, no matter what. Which would leave Helga stuck between a rock and a hard place. She begged Phoebe to use her "womanly charms" to convince him.

Helga looked over at Arnold, he had unbuttoned the top of his suit and his tie was loose. She rolled a curl between her fingers, it was crunchy with hair spray.

"So, where are we going after this?" Helga looked down the street at the limos that were waiting patiently for their passengers.

"Did you want to go to the party?" Arnold shrugged. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "I dunno, seems like we're crawling right into the lion's den."

"Maybe Lila's lying. Maybe Rhonda invited us because Lila's been being such a pain, and wanted to make it up to us." Arnold ran his hand through his hair. He remembered the look Lila had given them when they walked in. He sighed. _Maybe this is a bad idea..._

"Oh yeah!" Helga scoffed, flopping her heels as she gesticulated, "because Princess Rhonda is known for her _forgiveness_ and _generosity._"

Arnold gave a humorless laugh. "Then where do you want to go?"

Helga shrugged her head. "Beats me. We could always crash her party for the free booze."

"Helga!" Arnold rolled his eyes.

She laughed. "What? It's just a thought!" She grinned. "Besides, I'm sure you would have fun pissing off Lila some more."

Arnold rubbed his arm. Intentionally pissing Lila off at this point seemed like inviting disaster. "I don't know..."

Gerald burst out of the school, dragging Phoebe along. He had his tie wrapped around his head and the first couple buttons of his suit undone. Phoebe was also carrying her shoes. Her face was bright red and Gerald's face was covered with pink lipstick smooches.

"Oh my!" Phoebe giggled. "That was invigorating!"

"Yes indeed, my fair senorita!" Gerald grabbed her hand and twirled her on the steps.

They burst out laughing and then sat down with Arnold and Helga. Gerald and Arnold exchanged their handshake.

"Now my cool cats, off to the party!" Gerald swung his hands in the direction of their limo.

Arnold shrugged. "What party are we going to?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Um _the_ party, duh! _Rhonda's_ party." He grabbed Arnold's elbow. "Stop acting stupid and let's go!"

Helga bit her lip, and Phoebe lagged behind, pretending to be busy wiping her glasses. "I'm sorry, Helga," Phoebe's face was no longer blissful, "I tried to convince him that we should just have our own after party, but he said we would be the laughing stock of the school if we don't go..."

"So?" Helga snapped. "What will that make me if those bimbos set a trap for me?"

Phoebe's face scrunched up as she tried to be diplomatic. "I don't know...maybe nothing will happen..."

Helga stood up, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Fine! We'll go to the princess's party. But if _anything_ happens, I will wring hair boy's neck!" She stomped off toward the limo.

Phoebe scurried after her. "You don't have to go!"

She rounded on Phoebe. "What am I supposed to do? Sit alone in Mighty Pete all night by myself?" She huffed, flinging her shoes around, "Oh and I suppose I'm just expendable, so long as _everyone else_ has a good time?"

"That's not true, Helga." Phoebe's voice was soft and small. She knew Helga was on the brink of a meltdown. "You're not expendable."

_Everyone wants to go. They'll have more fun if you just leave. Stop ruining everything! _Helga shook her head, clenching her teeth. "You know what, you just all go." Her anger deflated. "Just go...have a good time." She started walking away from the limo and the school, still carrying her shoes.

Phoebe clenched her shoes in her hands, unsure of what to do. "Please, Helga! Don't do this!" She called after her friend as she watched her disappear down the block.

Gerald stuck his head out the window. "Babe! What is taking you girls so long?" Phoebe walked back to the limo, hanging her head. Gerald opened the limo door to let her in. "Where's Helga?"

"She refused to come with..." She whispered, still standing next to the limo. "She's really upset..."

"Ugh! Women!" Gerald rolled his eyes. "It's the party of the century, what's not to like?"

Phoebe balled her hands into fists at her sides. "Have you not listened to a word I've said all night?!" She exploded.

Gerald's eyes grew wide. "Phoebe...I..."

She thrust her finger in his face. "Now listen! Helga is worried that Rhonda and Lila are cooking something up to humiliate her! _That's_ why I said we should have our own party!"

Arnold's hands shook. Gerald and Phoebe were blocking the only exit from the limo. He bounced in his seat. _Where is she?!_

"I know she's your best friend, but we _talked about this!_" Gerald pleaded. "Pataki has this track record of _ruining _things with her _bad attitude!_"

Phoebe flung her shoes at Gerald. "Now is _not_ the time for your crap! I know Helga can be difficult, but this is _different!_"

Arnold shoved Gerald aside and was face to face with Phoebe. "Excuse me, Phoebe." She moved aside, and he jumped out of the limo. His face was dark and he stared right at Gerald. "Just go to your party," his voice was low, "if it means that much to you." He turned to Phoebe. "Where did she say she was going?"

She became flustered under Arnold's furious gaze. "Well...um...s-sh-she mentioned something about Mighty Pete..."

"Thank you." He headed down the sidewalk in the same direction that Helga had left with Phoebe and Gerald staring after him.

Helga had climbed up Mighty Pete and had contorted herself into a small corner, her shoes lying near the little throne. She was hugging her knees to herself and trying not to get her mascara on her dress.

_Why do I ruin everything? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut and go to the party? Maybe they were right, maybe it would have been fine...Oh Phoebe! Please forgive me for making you choose between your boyfriend and your best friend. I'm such a selfish beast!_

She heard scraping and saw someone crawling up into the tree house. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to mask the sound of her breathing, afraid that it was a homeless man.

"Helga?"

In the gloom she could make out his blonde hair and his voice stabbed her in the chest. She quickly wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands. "Arnold?" Her voice wavered. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Arnold found her huddled in the corner. "What are you talking about?" He put his arms around her. "I'm so glad I found you, I was so worried when you took off like that!"

Helga's heart raced as Arnold's embrace tightened. _He was worried about me?_ "I thought you were going to the party with tall-hair boy. It's the party of the year apparently..."

Arnold let go of her, and took some tissues out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Here."

She stared at them for a moment, then took them and tried to wipe the mascara off her cheeks. "Thanks..." She muttered. "I'm really sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "You were right. Lila was up to something." He handed it to her.

Helga took the phone and looked at the picture displayed on the screen. It was sent from Gerald's phone. It was a photo of Lila dumping beer all over a girl in their class known as Gloria, who, consequently, had a striking resemblance to Helga. She handed the phone back to Arnold, not saying a word.

"Gerald's really sorry..." Arnold put his phone back in his pocket. "He thought that you were just being dramatic...he didn't realize how much Lila hates you..."

"Yeah..." Helga sighed, nodding, "it's fine. After all, I do have a bit of a reputation for ruining everything." She stared at her feet.

Arnold took her by the shoulders. "It's not your fault. I want you to understand that you _don't_ ruin everything. Bad luck just seems to follow you..." He slid his hands down her arms until he was holding her hands in his. "Please don't beat yourself up."

Helga couldn't find the strength to yank her hands away. She shook her head. "Arnold, we're spending our after party in a goddamn tree!"

"So?" Arnold smiled, "what's wrong with that?" He stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Don't tell me you see a bright side to this, football head." Helga scoffed, but she was starting to smile as she took his hand. She squealed when he yanked her up on her feet and snapped her close to him.

"Of course I do, you know me." He dipped her. "Besides, I think it's kind of nice. It's quiet...we have the dance floor all to ourselves...what's not to like?" He flashed her a smile.

Helga turned into a puddle in his arms. _So sweet and caring! How is such a god of a man mine? _

Arnold's phone beeped. Helga raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay," he let go of her and pulled his phone out, "it's from Gerald..."

"Well?" Helga tried to look at the phone over his shoulder, he had a huge grin on his face.

He showed her the picture, Rhonda looked like she was shouting at Lila from her doorstep. Lila was on the ground, outside, looking drunk, and her dress was falling off. "Gerald says Rhonda is inviting you to her party 'personally' as an apology. Apparently, she didn't appreciate Lila's little lie."

They were both grinning so wide that their faces hurt. Helga giggled. "Well, I guess the princess cares more about her reputation than her friends."

Arnold offered her an elbow, "Shall we?"

_Can this night get any better?_ Helga laughed. "I'd love to!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to my readers for your continued support! I'm very happy that you all enjoy this rewrite. Already this has helped me tremendously. I had inspiration for a whole new scene in Learning to Walk, I'm excited to finish writing it! I hope you all continue to enjoy my work.**

**Also for those who have been looking forward to this chapter, I made it more smut-tacular. You're welcome.**

Chapter Ten

Arnold and Helga had ridden the bus to Rhonda's gated community. It had been awkward with Helga's dress, but they managed. Phoebe and Gerald were no where to be found, but Arnold's basketball buddies were quick to greet them.

"Hey, muh man!" Dan stumbled over to them. "This party is kickin'!"

Arnold grinned. "Glad we're not too late. Where's Gerald?"

"No idea, man." Dan shook his head. "Woah! But, Dean's in the kitchen. He's the beer pong champ!"

Helga cringed as Dan ran away whooping. Arnold chuckled and led Helga toward the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, they're idiots." He squeezed her waist. "Why don't we check out what there is to drink?"

Helga giggled. "Geez, football head, trying to get me drunk already?"

"What?" Arnold flinched. "No! That's not what I..."

"Relax!" She laughed. "But seriously, why am I still sober?"

Arnold laughed. They wandered into the main room where the furniture had been cleared out, and replaced with a full DJ stage. The music pounded, vibrating the walls. Helga and Arnold clapped their hands over their ears and hurried through, hugging the walls in order to avoid the mosh pit. When the reached the kitchen, their ears were ringing.

Rhonda was leaning against the counter, chatting with Nadine while the basketball players were monopolizing the beer pong on the kitchen table. She handed Nadine her drink when she saw Helga and Arnold.

"Helga, dear, I'm _terribly_ sorry about what happened!" She fluttered. "I'm _so_ glad you could make it. Nadine!"

Nadine looked bewildered holding the two cups. She sighed and shifted so that she was holding them both with one hand. With her free hand, she opened a cabinet, and retrieved an unopened bottle of liquor.

Rhonda gestured to the bottle as Nadine handed it to Helga. "I was saving it for myself this evening, but I want to share it with you."

"Well, geez, thanks, princess." Helga smiled. "You don't have to do that."

Rhonda waved her hand. "I insist!" She grabbed the cups from Nadine and dumped them out in the sink. "Now, you'll have to forgive me, but we' drink from plastic instead of the crystal. It _is_ that kind of party after all."

Helga shrugged. She had no idea what the alcohol was, but knowing Rhonda, it was expensive. Nadine retrieved more plastic cups, pouring generous amounts for all four of them.

"Cheers!" Rhonda chirped, raising her cup.

They followed suit and toasted. The drink was sweet and very strong. Helga felt the liquid heat her whole body, making her cheeks pink.

After emptying half the bottle, Rhonda had somewhere else important to be. Arnold joined his friends for a round of beer pong, and Helga wandered into a sitting room with a bottle of Grey Goose in her hand. There was a couple making out in the corner, and a group of people sitting on the floor together talking. Unsure of where to put herself, Helga left, going down the hall until she discovered a large, unoccupied study. She flopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs and guzzled the vodka.

Arnold felt like his head was light and his body was some other creature he couldn't quite control. He set his cup down, abandoning it. _Where's Helga?_

He wandered through the crowd. People were everywhere, on the floor, on the couches. He finally spotted her coming down the hall from the bathroom. "Helga!" His tongue felt thick. "C'mere!"

Helga looked up and saw Arnold standing, unsteady, at the end of the hall. She picked her way toward him, her feet not exactly cooperating.

"What, football head?" She slurred, hiccuping. She leaned against him. "Mmm, you're warm!"

They toppled back into the wall, giggling. Arnold petted Helga's hair roughly. "I got a great idea!" He grabbed her hand. "C'mon!"

She allowed him to half drag her up the stairs. He threw open a door, revealing one of the many guest rooms in the house. "Ta da!" Arnold threw his hands in the air.

Helga felt a little tug in the back of her head. _This is not a good idea!_ She batted it away like a fly. "This is a great idea!"

Helga tripped over to the bed. She tried to climb up onto it, but her limbs were heavy and numb. Arnold pushed her, then climbed on the bed next to her. His lips bumped against hers. He held the back of her head with his hand, stroked her cheek with his other hand. Helga grabbed Arnold's hair, tugging on it as she kissed him harder. She probed his mouth with her tongue, moaning as she scooted closer to him.

They fumbled with zippers and buttons, their lips crashing into each other. Their clothes were quickly scattered on the floor. Helga fell backward into the pillows, letting Arnold crawl over her. He continued kissing her while fondling her breasts. Helga bucked and moaned when he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Did that hurt?" Arnold searched her face, concerned.

Helga shook her head and tried to force him back down to continue kissing. "More!"

"You're so pretty..." he mumbled, kissing her neck. Helga's moans became more insistent as he licked and sucked on her breasts.

"Arnold!" She gasped. "Oh please!"

He chuckled. "Please what?"

She bucked her hips in frustration. "Anything!"

"Anything?" Arnold purred. He reached his hand down and slid his fingers into her slit. "Like this?"

"Yes!" Helga shrieked as she bucked on his hand. "Oh, Arnold! Fuck me!"

He blinked, his head fuzzy from the booze. "R-really?"

"Yes!" Helga shouted. "...want Arnold to fuck me now!"

Arnold hunted for the condom in his pants pocket on the floor. Helga growled at him on the bed.

"Hurry up!"

He sat back on the bed with the condom. "This...stupid...!" His fingers were numbed from the alcohol, making his task next to impossible.

"Crimeny!" Helga grabbed it from him and tried to rip it open, but she was no better.

"No...doing it wrong..." He took it back from her and tried again. They had squished the package, making it even more difficult to open. He threw it, "You know what? Fuck it!"

"Fuck it!" Helga parroted.

Arnold got on his knees between Helga's legs and fumbled around. "You 'kay with this?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah." She held her finger up to her lips. "Iz mah first time. Shhh! Don' tell anyone!" She giggled.

Arnold giggled too. "Iz 'kay. I won' tell!"

A yelp escaped Helga's throat when Arnold pushed in. She felt her muscles tense up. Arnold kissed her.

"S'okay." He kissed her, his eyes warm and loving. "Breathe."

Helga nodded, concentrating on her breathing was hard. Arnold was on top of her, staring into her eyes. It was hard for her to calm down, but she relaxed enough for them to continue. Arnold went slowly, it still hurt, but Helga was getting used to it.

"So...little..." Arnold groaned. It was getting more difficult for him to go slowly. His body wanted to pound Helga into oblivion, but something in the back of his mind stopped him, holding him back. _Don't hurt her..._

Helga didn't know when exactly it had happened, but it had stopped hurting and had started to feel good. She wound her legs around his waist, giving him deeper access. Helga felt herself melting as his cock rubbed her insides.

"Oh Arnold!" Helga moaned. She reached her arms around him, her nails raked his back as she moved harder against him. She shuddered as she felt the head of his dick rubbing her g-spot. "Right there!" She gasped. "Right there!"

When Helga shifted he groaned, she was pulling him in more. Her hips bucked against his.

"Fuck! Helga!" He shouted as she scratched his back. When he looked down and saw her back arching, her mouth open in a pout. He growled and grabbed her ass, digging his nails into her flesh. Arnold slammed into her harder, his knees digging into the bed.

Helga's breasts jiggled back and forth as Arnold pummeled her. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah-arr-null-dah!" She cried out.

He let go of her butt, and planted one of his hands on the bed. He licked his thumb and dug it into her clit as he continued to pound into her. "Come on! Come on!" He moaned. "Cum with me!"

"Yes...Yes!" Helga grabbed onto the rails of the headboard for leverage. She slammed herself against Arnold, meeting him for each stroke. Her walls were tightening around his cock, making her shudder.

"I'm gunna...cum!" He cried out as he exploded inside her. His hand became soaked as his thumb worked her clit. Her back arched and she bounced on the bed, clawing at the sheets.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed. Her hair was a mess, flying around her face as she thrashed under him.

Arnold fell over onto the bed, panting. Helga continued to twitch, trying to catch her breath. She rolled over, draping and arm and a leg over his limp body. Arnold felt the room spinning. He closed his eyes. Without saying a word, they both fell asleep, exhausted.

Arnold woke up feeling sticky and tired. He rubbed his eyes. It was still dark out. He sat up, trying to gather his wits. He looked down and saw Helga, naked and curled up, asleep, next to him.

A jolt went through him. _Oh no! No!_ They were still at Rhonda's house, in one of the guest beds. Panic flooded his brain. _No! We didn't... _His breath caught when he saw little spots of blood on the sheets. Arnold felt a wave of nausea. _What have I done?_

Helga rolled over and wrapped her arm around his waist. She smiled and snuggled up to him. She was still not awake. Arnold stroked her hair, still trying to orient himself. Their clothes had exploded all over the room. That was what they needed to do- get dressed. He nudged Helga.

"Helga...Helga! Wake up!" He whispered.

She jumped. "Huh? What?" She sat up and stretched, yawning.

Arnold slid off the bed and began gathering their clothes up. He set her clothes next to her. Helga stared at Arnold, bewildered as she watched him stumble around, trying to get dressed.

"What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes, smearing her makeup.

Arnold yanked his pants on. "Get dressed!"

Helga looked at her clothes, and then her eyes shot wide open. Arnold was getting dressed and she was on the bed with her clothes piled next to her. She was completely naked...and sticky. _Did we...?_ She tried to remember through the drunken haze. Her thighs and crotch were sore. Her heart raced. _Oh yes we did..._

She grabbed her underwear and wrestled it on. She was still partially drunk. Arnold helped her zip the dress back up.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Arnold took her hand.

_You idiot!_ His head pounded as they tip-toed down the hall. _You better not let anyone see you! How could you? You took advantage of a drunk girl! _His insides writhed.

People were passed out everywhere. On the furniture, on the floor, leaning against the walls. Arnold held his breath as they picked their way to the front door, both of them holding their shoes.

Helga swallowed her nausea. _I can't believe this! I slept with Arnold! Arnold!_ She bit her lip, her insides burned. _I just wish we hadn't been drunk for it..._

The pair made their way safely out of the house. They sat on the front step, putting their shoes back on. The cool night air made Helga's teeth chatter. Arnold took off his suit jacket and draped it over Helga's shoulders, and led her down to the bus stop. Helga's head was starting to ache.

Arnold looked at her, feeling horrible. _She's upset...great...I'm an asshole._

Helga looked down at her shoes. "Arnold..." she whispered, her voice thick. "I don't wanna go home yet..."

"Okay..." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Where do you want to go?"

She mustered up her courage and looked at him. Her cheeks and nose red. "Can I come home with you? Just for a bit?"

Arnold felt his cheeks grow hot. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course you can."

They boarded the bus and Arnold paid for both of them. There was only one other passenger on the bus, a bum who smelled strongly of whiskey, and snored the entire trip. It was past three in the morning and the sky was becoming grey. Arnold and Helga fidgeted, unsure of how to broach the subject with each other. It was as if a wall had shot up between them.

When they reached the boarding house the first streaks of sunlight were creeping into the sky. The boarders were all sleeping, and not a soul was out to see them climb the fire escape. Helga sat on the bed while Arnold dug out more comfortable clothes. He threw one of his old tee shirts at Helga and then changed himself into a tee shirt and sweat pants, the rest of his pajama bottoms were in the laundry.

Helga stepped out of the dress. She felt ridiculous in it now. She pulled the shirt over her head. The cotton was warm and soft. Arnold blushed when he turned and saw Helga sitting on his bed in his shirt and her panties. He swallowed. _Now is not the time!_ He took a shaky breath and sat down next to her.

The silence roared in their ears as the air between them crackled. Neither of them knew quite what to say. Arnold finally swallowed the burning in his throat and spoke up.

"I...I'm really _really _sorry..." He rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know what go into me...that was wrong."

Helga felt her heart drop. _He didn't really want you, you idiot! He was just drunk..._

Her voice cracked. "Was it really that bad?"

Arnold jerked, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No! I just mean...it was wrong of me to do that...when you were drunk..." His eyes scanned her face. "I just wish it had been different..."

Helga nodded. "So...so you_...likeme_ like me, then?_"_

Arnold began to laugh. He took Helga into his arms and rocked her, petting her hair. "Oh Helga!" _She is so adorable!_ "Why do you think I went to the dance with you? Why do you think I've been calling you _my girlfriend?_ You goof ball!"

Helga wrapped her arms around his middle. She smiled. It felt good being held tightly and rocked in his arms. He was warm. His fingers sent pleasant chills through her as he played with her hair.

"I really like you, Helga." He whispered. "And I feel really awful that I took advantage of you like that." He remembered the blood on the sheets and pried her away so he could look at her. "I need to ask you something really important."

Helga stared at him, unsure of what he wanted. Her head throbbed, her hangover finally taking over.

He took a deep breath. "I know this is embarrassing, but I _need_ to know. So please don't lie to me..." He took her hands in his. "Did...did I take your virginity?"

Helga looked down and bit her lip. She felt stupid. She had been saving it, hoping for the day her fantasies came true and Arnold wanted her. But they had been drunk, but at least it had been Arnold all the same. She nodded and whispered. "Please don't be upset..."

Arnold squeezed her hands. "I wish I could have made it special for you...I feel like a dick...I mean...I thought..."

She sighed, her gaze downcast. "You thought I had sex with Wolfgang before..."

Arnold nodded. "I mean...he told everyone at school..."

Helga groaned, she rubbed her eyes, "He did that just to embarrass me! He tried to get me to do it, a _bunch_ of times. But I didn't want to..." She bit her lip and looked up at Arnold. "I...um..." She looked at him. "I'm glad it was you."

"I'll make it up to you." He whispered. "I promise."

Helga hugged Arnold again, she smiled. They sat like that for a few moments. Helga nuzzled him. "Hey, Arnold?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

She fidgeted, embarrassed. "What about you?"

He stopped petting her hair. "What about me?"

"Um..." her hands started to sweat. "Did you...before?"

Arnold ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Um...yeah...yes."

Helga straightened up and looked at him. She fidgeted. "I...I didn't know..."

"Yeah..." he nodded, "it was a while ago." He sighed and looked away. "Last year after..." he cringed, "after I left _her_...I got invited to a party. There were some girls there from another school. Her name was Valerie..."

Images of buxom cheerleaders ran through Helga's mind. Her hands tightened, she fought not to get upset. "A-and?" Her voice shook.

Arnold shrugged. "Um...that's it..." He sighed. "I'm not proud of it...being mad and jealous, and taking it out on some chick..."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'll bet she was real bummed about it. Because you're an _awful_ lay." She snorted.

His eyes widened. "_What?!_"

"Sarcasm, football head." She smirked, but it quickly fell away when she recalled how he had sent her to heaven and back just a couple hours earlier. She sighed.

Arnold watched Helga's face change. Her cheeks were growing pink. "You okay, Helga?"

"Y-yes." She bit her lip. Her eyes rolled up to him.

He smirked as he watched her fidget. "Oh," he crooned, "so you _did_ enjoy that?"

"M-mm-maybe..." Helga tipped her head.

Arnold grinned. He ran his thumb along Helga's bottom lip, then he drew back. "You're so cute."

Helga scowled at him, her face red. "Stupid, football head!" She shoved him and pouted.

"Oh, come on!" He laughed. "We should really get some sleep."

She wriggled into bed. "Fine!"

Arnold snuggled next to her. "Hey, Helga?"

"What?" She growled, rolling so her back was to him.

His arm snaked around her middle, pulling her against him. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He whispered in her ear. "_As many times as it takes._"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Helga slammed her locker door. It was fourth class and already she wished the day was over. Girls were giving her strange looks as she walked down the halls. During study hall, Helga overheard a pair of girls whispering about her.

"...what does he see in her? I can't believe they're officially an item!"

Helga had broken the tip of her pencil upon hearing this. She had been working on a history assignment. She struggled to appear as if she hadn't heard.

The other girl had laughed. "You're just upset because he shot you down."

"Yeah! For _that!_"

She couldn't tell if the news of their sexcapade had leaked, but no one specifically brought it up. As if Helga wasn't in a prickly enough mood, Rhonda blocked the way to her next class.

"Move it, princess." Helga snapped.

Rhonda smirked. "I'm glad that you enjoyed my party."

"You want a 'thank you' card or something?" Helga sneered.

"No." Her smile still plastered on her face. "I just thought I should let you know, next time you should shut your door."

She watched as Helga's facial expression melted into one of horror. Rhonda chuckled to herself.

"I'm glad we understand each other." She shifted to her other hip. "Now we are one for one, Pataki."

"You're bluffing!" Helga sputtered. Her cheeks were red. She knew Rhonda had seen everything.

Rhonda snapped her fingers. Nadine opened the small paper bag she was holding. Helga looked inside and saw the crumpled unused condom she and Arnold had fumbled with.

Helga glared. "So?"

"Let's not get into vulgar details." Rhonda purred. "You know that I know." She held out her hand. "Let's just agree to stay out of each other's way. Wouldn't want a scandal, now would we?"

Helga entwined her pinky with Rhonda's, her glare trying to burn the smirk off Rhonda's face. "Fine, but the minute your lips get loose, mine will drop the bomb."

"Agreed."

The girls released their hands and walked their separate ways as if nothing had transpired between them. Helga had caught Rhonda in the janitor's closet with Curly's head between her legs their sophomore year. Helga had been saving the knowledge to keep Rhonda on her toes. Rhonda's boyfriend, the football quarterback wouldn't like to know he was being cheated on, and Rhonda wouldn't like the school to know that she was fucking the school lunatic on the side. Now that secret would protect Helga from the school knowing she had spread her own legs in a drunken haze.

After the last bell, Helga found Arnold waiting at her locker. She sighed, not wanting to add more fuel to the school's gossip.

"Hey Helga." Arnold seemed cheery. "You wanna hang out today?"

He was practically bouncy, it irritated her. "Like where?" She grumbled, exchanging her books and notebooks in her locker.

Arnold's good mood deflated. "Um...wherever would make you happy..." He studied her face. "What's wrong?"

She shut her locker door and pulled her jacket on. "I can't tell you here."

He frowned. _Is she upset about the other night? I thought she wasn't upset... _Arnold picked up Helga's backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Why not?"

She tried to grab her bag back. "You don't have to do that you know."

"It's fine. Just tell me where you want to go."

Helga sighed, and conceded defeat by walking toward the stairs. "Let's go to Mighty Pete, no one goes there."

Arnold followed her out of the school. The air was chilly, the weather had said it might rain, or even snow. Helga stayed quiet while they walked, trying to formulate the best way to tell him. He clearly wasn't bothered by all the ridiculous attention, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be bothered about Rhonda's discovery.

They sat in the shade of the old tree, stretching their legs out on the grass. Arnold had set down their school bags nearby. He wrapped his arm around Helga's shoulders. "Okay, we're here. Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Helga sighed and picked at the blades of grass, her eyes downcast. "We left the door open."

"What?" Arnold watched Helga rip at the grass. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"At Rhonda's party. We left the door open." She repeated, refusing to look at him.

Fear flooded Arnold. His mouth fell open in shock. "Who knows?"

"Just Rhonda." Helga leaned back and stared up at the sky. "She won't tell, I have some dirt on her." She shrugged. "But I know it's tempting for her. That princess _lives_ for gossip like this, so we have to be careful."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "So if she promised not to tell, then what's the problem?" _Girls are so weird._ His curiosity nagged him. _What on earth could Helga know about Rhonda that would stop her from spreading this like wildfire?_

Helga looked up at him. "I don't trust the princess as far as I can throw her. She's going to milk it for all it's worth."

Arnold swallowed. "Is us having sex really that horrible?" _For that matter, why do people even care what we do?_

"Yes!" Helga snapped. "This is about me looking like a drunken whore, and you slumming it!"

He cringed. "Wow, when you put it that way...it really does make us sound awful..." He looked down at the grass. _Do people really think that of us? Do people really think that poorly of Helga?_ He remembered Wolfgang's lie about Helga's sex life. _What other lies did he spread around about her?_

Helga shook her head. "I just hate the way gossip can twist things. I'm used to people treating me like shit..." She looked down at her shoes. Her voice grew quiet. "I don't want them to treat you like that..." _Oh Arnold! If I could spare you from the vile underbelly of school gossip, I would gladly throw myself under the proverbial bus!_

Arnold leaned against the tree trunk. "You know I don't care about what people think."

"Yeah," Helga rolled her eyes, "real easy to say when no one thinks poorly of you."

"I'm serious," he looked over at her, "if that's what people think, then they're idiots. I don't need to care about people who think poorly of you."

Helga scooted so she could lay her head in his lap. "Just don't tell anyone." Arnold opened his mouth and Helga laughed. "You know Geraldo doesn't count. You would tell that boy your social!"

Arnold chuckled. He was glad that she was feeling better, her humor coming through again. "Good, because I told him anyway."

"What, you're social security number?" Helga grinned.

He rolled his eyes while still smiling. "Yeah, and my pin number." Arnold reached down and stroked her cheek. "He said I should take you out to dinner to make it up to you." He played with a lock of Helga's hair. "I figured you wouldn't want a whole bunch of fuss."

"Well, I do like to eat..." Helga mused.

Arnold's eyebrows shot up. "I-I could take you out. If you want me to..."

She laughed. "You don't have to 'make it up to me,' I'm fine! I was just kidding" She closed her eyes, his hands were soothing. He always had this effect on her, making the world around her melt and seem insignificant. "Just being here with you makes me happy." She whispered.

Arnold bent down and kissed her, his touch light. "I won't tell if you don't want me to."

Helga frowned, her eyes still closed. "I'm not embarrassed or anything...I just don't want the gossip sharks to tear into us." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. _Please understand._

Arnold looked down at her, his eyes soft, his unruly hair falling into his face. "Then we won't give them a reason to."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a completely new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter Twelve

The fire alarm wailed in the hallway, jolting Helga from sleep. She rubbed her eyes, throwing the covers off her legs. Miriam had burnt something while attempting to cook. Helga stumbled down the stairs in her pajamas. The acrid smell of smoke wafted from the kitchen.

Miriam was trying to pry open the kitchen window. Helga shoved her aside and unlocked the latches, pushing the window up with ease.

"Oh, hi, honey." Miriam smiled at Helga. "I was trying to cook lunch for your father when the darndest thing happened..."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you forgot you were cooking and 'fell asleep' again?" She muttered.

Miriam shook her head. "No, I was trying to find the potatoes, and then saw that we didn't have any! Now, how did a whole bag of potatoes disappear?"

Helga shut off the burner on the stove. "Because you forgot to go to the grocery store, _again._ They didn't _disappear_, we ate them, _last month._" She used a pot holder to take the lid off the pot on the stove to see what on earth Miriam had concocted. Black smoke billowed out.

"Now how did that happen?" Miriam watched the smoke, fascinated. "There was only water in there..."

"Miriam!" Helga growled. "You ruined _another_ pot?!"

She shrugged. "Well, I didn't mean to. I thought I put enough water in there..."

Helga put on oven mitts and slammed the lid back onto the pot. "You boiled water for imaginary potatoes, Miriam! What the hell is wrong with you?" She picked up the pot by the handle and carried it outside.

The cold air blasted Helga as she walked out the back door. Her thin pajamas did little to keep her warm. Helga muttered to herself as she plodded across the neglected yard to the fence. She dumped the burned pot into the dumpster in the alleyway. Her feet were wet when she came back into the house. She took the filthy kitchen towel and wiped her feet off.

"Helga!" Miriam chastised as she tossed a handful of strawberries into her new blender. She had somehow begged Bob to buy her a fancy blender for her smoothies. "That's the kitchen towel!"

"It's garbage is what it is." Helga muttered, throwing the ratty, soiled towel away in the kitchen garbage bin. "You were supposed to buy new towels instead of that stupid blender."

"Oh yeah..." Miriam sighed. She put the lid on and started her smoothie, making further discussion impossible.

Helga stomped back up the stairs to get in the shower. She had to hurry and leave the house before Bob came home and found no cooked lunch and more ruined kitchenware. The bathroom was pristine, it was the only room that Helga took the responsibility to clean. It was her small sanctuary.

The hot water pelted her skin, steam rolling up over the top of the shower curtain. Helga murmured with pleasure as the water turned her skin red. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed hard, making her feel new and clean. Thoughts of Arnold's hands drifted through her mind. Helga reached for her decoy shampoo bottle and unscrewed the bottom. A simple pink vibrator slipped out. She leaned against the shower wall and turned it on.

"Ohh...Arnold!" She whimpered, shoving it in and out. The shower water cascading down her back, dripping off her face. She closed her eyes and dove into her fantasy. She slid down the wall until she was huddled on the floor, her body twitching.

She had been nervous to initiate another sexual romp with Arnold after the vulgar meeting with Rhonda. It didn't help that he was being a gentleman and keeping his feelings, and his hands, to himself. Helga bit her lip, swallowing her cries in her throat. She turned up the dial, intensifying the vibrations, sending her over the edge. _Arnold!_

The bathroom was flooded with steam when Helga stepped out of the shower. She wrung out her hair and wiped the fog off the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Without makeup, Helga felt plain. She traced the bump on her nose, a remnant from when Sid had broken her nose during a baseball game when they were kids.

"Olga! Get down here!"

Helga cringed. Bob was home earlier than expected. She drew the bathroom door a crack, no one was in the hall. That meant Bob was still downstairs. She tip-toed over to her room and shut the door without a sound. Helga threw off the towel on the floor and hunted in her closet for clothes. She grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a concert tee shirt. Helga shoved her hair brush and small makeup bag into her purse. She grabbed her hoodie and coat. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made her blood run cold.

"Olga! Don't make me open this door!"

Helga slipped her window open, careful not to let it squeak. She stepped out onto the fire escape and pulled the window shut again. She crawled down into the alley. She giggled when she imagined Bob's face as he threw the door open to reveal an empty room.

"Idiot." She muttered as she slowed down to a walk. He wouldn't leave the house to go looking for her, he would just harass Miriam instead. _Serves her right. She's the one who burned her imaginary lunch, not me._

Helga pulled her hoodie and coat on as she walked toward Mighty Pete. Her wet hair made her shiver as the wind buffeted her face. She climbed up into the tree house and made herself comfortable on one of the old bean bags.

_If this place had hot water and heat, I would just live here._

She pulled out her brush and ran it through her hair. Helga found a hair tie in the bottom of her purse, and tied her hair back. She pulled out her makeup and compact mirror. When she was putting on mascara, her phone rang, almost poking her eye with the wand.

"What?" She growled, digging the phone out of her purse. She saw that the caller ID read "Arnold."

"H-hello?"

His warm voice came through. "Oh, hey, Helga. Are you busy?"

"Maybe, what's it to ya?" She juggled the phone and compact mirror, finishing her mascara.

"Well, I was thinking we could grab some lunch and hang out. That is...if you haven't eaten yet."

Helga swallowed the urge to swoon into the phone. "Um, yeah. That sounds good. I'm hungry. All Miriam cooked for lunch was boiled water with imaginary potatoes."

"What?"

She threw her supplies back into her purse and zipped it up. "Never mind, I'll tell you later. Meet you at your place."

"Okay, see you soon!"

Helga hung up and shoved her phone in her pants pocket. She climbed back down and jogged over to the bus stop. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited. _This day might just turn out to be fun after all._ She smirked.

Arnold smiled, still holding his phone. _She said yes!_ He grabbed some clothes from his closet and rushed to get dressed. Helga had been distant with him since their talk at Mighty Pete. He struggled to give Helga her space, but that didn't seem like what she wanted either.

_Girls are so complicated! How does Gerald make it look so easy?_ He sighed.

His phone beeped. Arnold saw a text from Helga.

-here-

He bounded down the stairs. Phil chuckled as he saw Arnold race toward the front door.

"Whatcha in such a hurry for, short man?"

Arnold threw the door open, revealing Helga on his doorstep. He restrained himself from throwing his arms around her like an over-excited puppy. _I'm so happy to see you!_ His heart pounded.

She smirked at him. "You gunna put on a coat, or something?"

"Oh," he grabbed his jacket off the coat hook, "yeah." He chuckled.

They walked side by side down the sidewalk. Arnold hadn't gotten past the general idea for lunch, and Helga had no idea what she felt like eating. Her stomach rumbled.

Arnold frowned. "I'm sorry..." he looked up and saw a Chinese restaurant. "How about there?"

Helga wrinkled her nose. "No thanks. That's Miriam's fall-back."

"Oh..." he scanned the block and saw a small deli, "what about sandwiches?"

She shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

The deli was small, but clean. The owner was originally from Italy, and some of his workers didn't speak English, but the food was delicious. The pair ordered paninis and hot soup. They sat at a cramped table near a display of spices. An older woman wandered the shop with a little red shopping basket.

"We should come here more often!" Helga grinned. "This is awesome!"

Arnold smiled. "I'm glad you like it. My dad sometimes brings home lasagna from here."

Helga stirred her soup. "So..." Her mind blanked. There it was again, the awkwardness. She ate a spoonful.

"Helga, I..." Arnold ran his hand through his hair, "I don't want things to be weird between us. What can I do to fix this?"

Her body felt hot. She tried to avoid his gaze. _Touch me, put your arms around me and never let me go..._ She shrugged.

Arnold sighed. He let his gaze drift out the window, watching people pass by on the sidewalk outside.

Helga's hand shook. _Do it, stupid!_ She lifted her hand and placed it on Arnold's. _There!_

He looked down and saw Helga's hand on his. Her eyes met his, and he smiled. She looked nervous, her eyes pleading. He linked his fingers with hers. _Don't be scared. I won't go away, not that easy..._

She squeezed his hand, her cheeks were pink.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Arnold whispered.

Helga nodded, her heart racing. They hurried back to the boarding house. Arnold led her up the fire escape and up onto the roof. Helga threw her arms around Arnold's neck and kissed him. He was warm, despite the cold weather. Arnold kissed her back, his arms holding her tight.

_This is what you wanted? This was what I was supposed to do?_ His mind whirred.

"Do me." Her warm breath made a cloud.

Arnold stared at her, his eyes wide. "_Here?_"

She grabbed him again, her kissing wilder. Helga slipped her hand down, and grasped the bulge in his pants.

He groaned and shoved Helga against the heat vent they had been hiding behind. His eyes were dark. Arnold grabbed her jacket and yanked the zipper down. He thrust his hands up her shirt and under her bra. Helga flinched, his hands were cold on her breasts. His lips came down on hers, silencing her protests. She rubbed her hand on his bulge, teasing him.

"Tell me to stop." His voice was rough. "Say no." He bit her ear, his hands warm now that they had been fondling her.

Helga gasped, her hand squeezing his dick through his jeans. "Don't stop!"

Arnold swatted her hand away. He undid the button and zipper on her jeans. He grabbed her hips, yanking down her pants and underwear to her knees. He pushed his fingers into her slit. "Tell me you don't want this."

She moaned, collapsing in his grip. The vent was cold against her bare skin, but she didn't care. "I want this!" She whined. "I want you to fuck me!"

His free hand fumbled, eager to yank down his own pants. Arnold freed his erection, cringing at the cold air. He removed his hand from Helga and sunk his dick inside her. Helga cried out, her legs trembling. Arnold pummeled her against the heat vent, his hands panted on the cool metal. Helga's arms held onto him for dear life.

Helga bucked against him, her mind lost. _Yes! Now! There! Yes! Oh, yes!_ He was vicious. His teeth nipped at her neck, his mouth devoured her skin. She thought his thrusting would split her wide open. And she loved it.

Arnold's eyes clenched shut. His hips slammed against Helga's, making a symphony of banging on the heat vent. He sucked in his breath. _Don't cum inside! Don't cum inside!_ But Helga wouldn't let go. He tried to pull out of her, but her arms and legs held him in place. _Shit! Shit!_

Helga felt something hot shoot inside her. Through the wave of her orgasm, a tiny thought pierced through. _Oh no! Not now!_

They panted, their foreheads pressed against one another. Neither one knew what to say. Arnold swallowed, his throat raw from the cold air. He pulled his pants back up. _You dumbass!_

Helga was still leaning against the vent, frozen. _What do I do?_ She cringed, pulling up her pants. She felt gross. Her panties felt like they were coated in slime.

"I'm sorry..." Arnold muttered, his face red.

"It's okay..." Helga shivered. "Let's go inside."

He nodded and helped her down into the loft. Arnold stood with his hands jammed in his pockets, unsure of what to do with himself.

"I'll...I'll be right back..." Helga snuck out into the hall to the bathroom.

She yanked her pants down and ripped the soiled panties off. She balled them up and looked around. She spotted a garbage can full of toilet paper and wrappers. She wadded the panties up in toilet paper and shoved them deep into the bin. She prayed no one would find them. Helga turned on the sink and washed her hands. Then she bit her lip, sliding her fingers inside, she tried to pull out the spunk. She grabbed toilet paper and shoved it inside, her heart panicked as she threw several wads of dirty paper into the toilet.

_Did he really have to cum so much?!_

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands again. Her breathing slowed. She pulled her pants back up, the rough denim scraping against her nethers. Helga tromped back up the stairs where Arnold was still moping around, embarrassed.

"You're taking me shopping, bucko!" She snapped.

Arnold jumped. "What?"

Helga crossed her arms. "You're going to replace those."

His face grew red. "You mean...shopping _for...underwear?"_

"No, I mean pancakes, football head," she rolled her eyes, _"yes underwear._ You ruined them._"_

Arnold wiped his face with his hand. _Oh God..._ "Can't I...can't you just...?"

"Now!" She barked.

Arnold followed her back outside toward the bus stop, his heart hammering. Helga seemed happier now that he was absolutely the most embarrassed and uncomfortable he had ever been in his entire life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I've been trying to explore more of Helga's home life.**

Chapter Thirteen

Helga boarded the bus, Arnold followed close behind. He kept his eyes on his shoes. The bus swayed, making Helga brush up against him.

_That was so stupid! What were you thinking?_ He berated himself, his insides hot. _Nothing. I was obviously thinking nothing._ Arnold ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Helga. She was staring out the window, scowling. _You have to slow down...what if..._ his stomach dropped, _what if she gets pregnant?_

Helga was unaware that Arnold's skin was crawling, his mind filled with dread. She reached her hand over, and placed it on his. When he flinched his hand away, Helga snapped her gaze on him.

"What was that for?"

Arnold fidgeted, embarrassed by his reaction. "I'm sorry..."

She bit her lip and looked away. "Yeah, I'm sorry too..."

The bus creaked, the tires squealing as it pulled up to its final stop, the mall. Arnold got up, and let Helga walk in front of him. Together they exited the bus, standing in the parking lot, looking up at the sprawling, concrete building.

Helga took Arnold's hand in hers. She continued to stare straight ahead. Arnold sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Shall we?"

When they entered the florescent lighting with the rows and rows of stores Helga felt her confidence return. Windows screamed "Sale!" Mannequins displayed the latest fashions that teens simply had to buy. Speakers blasted trendy radio music. It made Helga wrinkle her nose.

"Now I remember why I don't come here..." She shrugged, "at least they're having a sale!"

Arnold felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the big pink sign Helga was dragging him toward. _Helga seriously shops there? We have to go in there?_

She tugged on his hand, his body resisting her efforts to pull him into the store. "Crimeny! It's just a Victoria's Secret! They're not a vampire cult for crying out loud!"

He swallowed. _They may as well be...vampires of the wallet anyway..._

Sales girls giggled as Arnold hovered near Helga as she hip checked a younger girl away from the sale bin. The walls, ceiling, and displays were all pink. Poster-sized photos of women in bras and panties were plastered on the walls. Their hair blown by imaginary wind, their puffed up breasts airbrushed to perfection. Arnold rubbed his arm. The other girls shopping in the store ignored his presence. He may as well have been another store display.

Helga was too busy rifling through panties that were fifty percent off to notice Arnold staring at the scenery. She grinned, holding her prize aloft. A pair of Izmani panties. "These are perfect!"

Arnold snapped to attention. He blushed when he saw the panties Helga was holding. The tag said some fancy Italian brand name that he didn't recognize. They were black with gold roses embroidered on them. The sides were made of lace.

"Oh...um..." he ran his hand through his hair, "those are...nice."

Helga glowered at him. "Just _nice?_"

The sales girls giggled, relishing in Arnold's embarrassment. He sighed. "No, that's not what I meant...I just mean...um..."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep looking." Helga strode off to another sale bin, still holding the panties.

Arnold watched her go, his mind trying to process what was happening. He trotted over to her, not wanting to be left alone near the doorway. Helga was already elbow deep in the new bin.

"Helga..." he fidgeted with his hands, "what if someone from school sees us?" He remembered Helga's warning about Rhonda. "Wouldn't that be bad?"

She shrugged. "It's not like we're buying sexy lingerie or anything." Helga looked up at him and giggled. "Plus you look _way_ too nervous for anyone to think you're excited about this."

He pouted and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "I just..."

"Relax, Arnoldo." She waved a lacy thong in his face. "Are girlie panties really that scary?"

His face reddened. "Helga, please!"

She sighed. "You're no fun..."

Arnold watched as Helga gathered up the underpants she had scavenged and made her way over to the cash register. The total cost wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Before he could pull out his wallet, Helga handed the cashier her debit card.

"I thought you wanted me to pay for them..."

The cashier handed Helga a pink bag full of pink tissue paper, and her purchase. Helga shoved her wallet back in her purse. "It's fine." She strode toward the doors.

Arnold followed her, her stride was much faster than it had been when they first came in. _She's upset...but what did I do?_ He saw the food court down below, and tried to stop her. "Don't you want to stop and get something?"

Helga sighed and turned to him. "No." She swallowed her frustration. "No, thank you."

The sky was already starting to darken. Arnold checked his watch, it was almost dinner time. He put his arm around Helga as they waited for the bus. The wind was cold, and it smelled like it might rain.

"Do you want to have dinner at my place?" Arnold rubbed her arm.

She shook her head. "I have a lot of homework I have to do..." she leaned against him, nuzzling his shirt. "I'm sorry."

He traced her lips with his thumb. "I messed up again, didn't I?"

Helga shrugged. "You're just a dumb boy. I don't know what I was thinking."

Arnold hugged her. He could feel her shivering through her jacket. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, if I'm feeling particularly generous." Helga smirked. "But don't count on it, football head."

They laughed and boarded the bus. The heater was broken, so they cuddled together for warmth. An elderly woman in a moth-eaten fur coat smiled at them. Arnold smiled back. He twisted Helga's hair between his fingers.

_Please give me more moments like this._ He sighed. Helga's elbow was digging into his leg as she leaned against him, but he didn't care. _Just like this...my Helga..._

It had started to rain while the teens were on the bus. Thunder rumbled overhead. Helga wondered if Miriam had paid the electric bill, or if she would come home to a candle lit house again. It had been hard for her to detach herself from Arnold. He had looked so sad as she waved goodbye in the rain.

_I can't keep running away to his house._ She looked up at her home. _He's going to get tired of me...maybe he already is._

Helga steeled herself as she turned the doorknob. She hoped that Bob had since forgotten about her disappearing act. The television was on, but the lights in the living room were off. Helga tossed her shoes off onto the rug, and hung up her coat. She passed through the hallway. Miriam was sitting on the couch, hugging a half-full smoothie. Her eyes were glued to the television, her latest soap obsession was on. Helga crept up the stairs, hoping that Bob had passed out from eating too much.

"Where have you been?"

The voice set Helga's brain on fire. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. She turned and saw Bob standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Oh, hey, Bob." She uttered the practiced words, trying to maintain her composure.

He crossed his arms. "You think you can just traipse all around wherever you please?" He spread his arms and looked up and down the hallway. "Just look at this place! It's filthy!"

Helga followed Bob's gaze. The floor was grimy from Bob and Helga wearing their shoes upstairs. She knew the state the kitchen was in, it was probably worse from dinner. She shrugged.

"So call a maid." Helga kept her gaze level. "What do you care, it's not like we're having company over."

Bob thrust his finger in Helga's face. "I'll have none of your sass! If you want to keep living here, then you'll pull your own weight!"

Helga glared at his finger. She was tempted to shove his hand. "What are you talking about? I already do all your website work since Nick is an idiot!"

"I've had enough!" Bob screamed. He pointed down the hall. "Miriam left stuff for you in the kitchen, now get to work!"

"No!" Helga screamed back. "I have homework to do! I'm not your fucking maid!"

Bob grabbed Helga's shirt, wrenching her off the floor. "Do I need to whip you into shape?"

Helga's face blanched. "N-no!"

"Then get to work!" He tossed her into the wall. Helga's head hit the plaster with a low thud.

She glared at him, rubbing the back of her head. Bob slammed the bedroom door shut, leaving her alone. Helga hiccuped, it had been a long while since he had picked her up like that. She got to her feet and tromped down the stairs.

The kitchen reeked of burnt food and garlic. Next to the kitchen table was a little pile of cleaning supplies. Bottles of cleaning solution, a bucket, rubber gloves, sponges, and a mop. Helga growled to herself, taking inventory. She turned and saw the sink piled high with dirty dishes, some a week old. Helga slipped on the gloves, knowing that she couldn't fill the bucket with water until the sink was clear. She dumped a generous amount of dish soap onto the mess in the sink. She turned the faucet on and grabbed the scrubber. Her stomach lurched as the hot water brought the crusty food part-way back to life. Chinese take-out, macaroni and cheese, oatmeal, scrambled eggs, spaghetti, all of it melted together. Helga scrubbed each dish, doing her best to hold her breath. The sink became clogged with the mess. She ran the garbage disposal, hoping Bob would come down and scream at her for the noise.

A fleck of mystery food flew up from the sink and landed on Helga's cheek. The slime dripped down, making her skin crawl. The kitchen garbage was overflowing, and black flies circled it. She grabbed the cleaning bucket and vomited. Her body shook, her eyes clenched shut as she tried to breathe. She pulled off the gloves and set them on the rim of the sink. Helga grabbed some paper towels and scrubbed her face, then blew her nose. She turned the faucet off, then regarded the soiled bucket.

The contents were already attracting flies, so Helga picked up the bucket, and took it into the downstairs bathroom. She flipped the toilet seat up, and poured it in. She slammed the seat down again and flushed the toilet. The bucket was rinsed in the shower, then brought back into the kitchen. Helga took a deep, shuddering breath, and slipped the gloves back on. The kitchen sink was still full of dishes. She poured more dish soap on them, trying to further mask the smell. Her stomach growled, unhappy that it was now empty.

After completing the dishes, Helga scrubbed the sink with bleach. Layers of brown and grey melted off the ceramic basin. Once the sink was white again, she piled the dishes back into the sink, washing them again. After Miriam had caught meningitis from cleaning the dishes in filthy water, Helga had taken more care with cleaning the dishes herself. Miriam simply gave up on doing the dishes at all.

She dried the dishes and stacked them back into the cabinets. It was better not to leave the dishes out to dry. Sometimes Miriam would swipe the counter, taking the whole lot down with her. Other times, Bob saw them as his personal arsenal when Miriam or Helga provoked his anger. Helga plucked the spray cleaner, coating the sticky counters with white foam. She grabbed a sponge, wiping down the mess. Some slopped onto the floor. She didn't care. The counters were dried with paper towels, all the kitchen towels were too filthy to use. Most of them had taken on a strange color, and smelled of sour milk. Helga gathered them up, and threw them onto the kitchen garbage can.

_Now Miriam will have to buy new ones._

She scrubbed the stove, grease and burnt ooze caked on the burners. It was permanently discolored, but it wasn't like the Pataki's had fancy kitchen appliances anyway. Phoebe's family had splurged on a refurbished kitchen, all granite and steel. Helga thought it looked more like a laboratory than a kitchen.

Miriam wandered into the kitchen. She rinsed her glass in the sink, then went over to the fridge to hunt for more fruit.

"The sink looks great, honey."

Helga clenched her teeth as she mopped the floor. "Thanks, Miriam..." she growled.

"Now, don't stay up too late..." She dumped a handful of strawberries into the blender. Miriam pulled a bottle of cheap vodka out from under the sink and filled the blender. "You have school tomorrow...I think."

The blender prevented Helga from arguing. Instead, she tossed the mop aside and gathered up the garbage. She was desperate to get away from her bumbling mother. The flies attacked Helga's face as she carried the trash bin toward the back door. She sighed when she remembered that it was raining. She stepped out into the downpour, trudging in the mud to the alley. Helga dumped the trash straight into the dumpster. The bag was too full for her to close and take out of the bin. She hosed the trash can off outside, then brought it back in, dripping water all over the floor. Miriam was back in the living room, leaving Helga alone in the kitchen.

When she was finished with the kitchen, Helga searched for something to eat. Her stomach had been torturing her. She tossed old tupperware full of mystery food into the empty garbage can, along with month old boxes of Chinese. Helga shoved Miriam's fruit aside, revealing two moldy tomatoes. She tossed these as well. All that was left were cans of diet soda, Miriam's fruit, and Bob's protein shakes. Helga shut the fridge, resting her forehead against the door. Her head throbbed, from hunger and exhaustion. She hadn't even started on her homework yet. She turned and checked the clock on the stove, it read one-forty-five. She groaned and dug her knuckles into her eyes.

_What am I doing? Why the hell am I doing this?_ She shivered, remembering the foul dishes. _God this place is disgusting! Is this what Olga used to do? Is this why the house was always clean?_ She felt strangely sorry for Olga, imagining her scraping nasty food off dishes at two in the morning. Helga shook her head, pushing away the thought.

The cabinets yielded a box of Saltine crackers and a bag of instant soup. Helga was too tired to make something, and create more dirty dishes. She grabbed the box and shoveled crackers in her mouth. It was still raining outside, pelting the windows. Helga took the box upstairs with her to her room. She pulled out her math book, and got started on her homework. The numbers on the page kept blurring. Helga rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. The cleaning fumes had made her eyes dry, they hurt. She cracked her knuckles, her fingers were cramping.

Helga opened her journal, the purple ink swam before her eyes. She closed it again, setting it on top of her math book. She drew her knees up to her chest. _I wish you were here, Arnold._ She sighed. _I wish you could help me._

She pushed aside her homework and curled up on the floor. Her fingers twisted her hair, her vision grew fuzzy. Her headache was making her eyes hurt. She tried to massage her scalp. Helga sat up, and hauled herself to her feet using her bed for support. The television was still on, even though Miriam had fallen asleep. Helga plodded down the hallway toward the bathroom. She flicked on the light and shut the door. She could hear Bob snoring in his room. Helga opened the medicine cabinet and found the aspirin. She opened the bottle, then stared at it. She looked back up, Miriam's collection of pills beckoned. Helga looked back down at the aspirin, and sighed. She popped two of the aspirin in her mouth, then reached for the orange prescription bottle marked Valium. Helga took one of those as well. She stuck her head under the kitchen sink and sucked water into her mouth. She swallowed the pills and returned to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Where is she? She's never this late._

Arnold had been waiting at Helga's locker for over fifteen minutes. He tapped his foot and checked his phone to see if she had texted him. No new messages. He had saved a double chocolate chip cupcake from dinner the night before. He wanted to give it to Helga, hoping it would make up for him being a complete dork the day before.

_I hope she isn't still mad at me...I don't even know what I did!_

He checked his phone again. When he looked up, Helga emerged from the staircase. His excitement was squashed when he saw her slow, unsteady gait. His face fell when he saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Helga..." Arnold murmured as she tried to open her locker. "Are you okay?"

She jumped. "Oh! Arnold!" Helga sighed. "I-I didn't see you there..."

Arnold watched her exchange her books. "Helga, why do you smell like bleach?"

"Bob made me clean the kitchen last night..." she muttered, "sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" He watched her sway on her feet. "I think you need to lie down."

Helga shook her head. "I can't...I have to go to class early...do my homework..."

"Why didn't you do your homework?" Arnold put his hands on her shoulders. "Helga, what's going on?"

Her eyes dilated and contracted, attempting to focus on him. She smiled and hugged him, almost falling into him. "Mmm...Arnold..." she murmured, "good..."

Their classmates began staring as they walked past. Helga's face was buried in Arnold's shirt. Her body was at a peculiar angle. He tried to make her straighten up, but her body acted like it was made of jello.

"Helga..." his voice took on a lilt that he might use on a small child, "Helga, sweetheart...I'm going to take you to the nurse's office. Okay?"

She jolted up, her eyes wide. "No!" She shouted. Suddenly aware of the people staring at her, she lowered her voice. "I mean...no, I-I'm okay. I'm sorry."

Arnold watched, helpless, as Helga trotted off to class. He sighed, heading toward his own class room. _What's wrong with her? Did she even sleep last night?_

Helga struggled to stay awake through her classes. She ended up not having enough time to do her assignments before class. She was too tired to care when her English teacher gave her a worried look. During fourth period, Phoebe had to do the chemistry lab and copy notes for the both of them. She was worried that Helga might set herself on fire. Helga did her best to stay awake during the lab, not hearing anything Phoebe or the teacher said. The pills had started to wear off, leaving Helga crabby with a throbbing headache worse than the night before.

The crackers had done little good, and Helga was starving during her history class. Her stomach kept growling, making her classmates giggle. They were given a pop quiz, and Helga could barely understand the questions, let alone answer them. Her vision was blurring from the headache, and her churning stomach was making her nauseous.

Denise whispered to Nina after the test. "Is Pataki too poor to eat or something?"

Nina giggled and shot Helga a wicked look. "Maybe she's trying to lose weight, she could stand to lose like ten pounds."

Normally, Helga would have picked a fight with the stupid cheerleaders, but her debilitated state made her incapable of doing much more than sighing about it. Helga rubbed her stomach, feeling the soft flesh.

_Am I fat? Why would they say that?_ She pinched herself. _Maybe I have a little pudge, but I don't care about being some stick little bimbo anyway!_

Helga was far from fat, her lack of a regular diet made her arms and legs on the thin side, but she still had soft areas due to her eating cookies and pork rinds whenever they were in the house. She soon forgot the taunting when the lunch bell finally rang. Helga rushed to the cafeteria. Her stomach felt like it had shriveled up, and the bile was boiling her insides. Phoebe was already sitting at their table. Her eyes widened when she saw Helga fumble for her chair.

"Helga, are you okay?" She watched her friend struggle to be seated without tripping over her own feet. "You've been acting so strange today."

"Yeah, yeah," she stared at the neatly wrapped bento boxes, "food me!"

Phoebe slid Helga's lunch across the table. Helga tore into it, shoveling rice into her mouth.

"Helga," Phoebe's voice was low, "when was the last time you ate?"

She stopped and swallowed her mouthful. "Yesterday, Arnold took me out to lunch."

Phoebe gasped. "Helga! Why?"

"Well, let's see?" Helga rolled her eyes. "Miriam hasn't been to the grocery store in a month, I _stupidly_ turned down dinner at Arnold's, and the only thing there was to eat was stale crackers."

"Why didn't you call me?" Phoebe whispered.

Helga finished eating. Her headache was starting to abate. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Pheebs. I wanted to..." she looked away, "Bob made me clean the kitchen."

Phoebe stared at her. "What?"

"Yeah, took me hours." She scowled. "Stupid Miriam...she makes more of a mess than an army of kindergarteners!"

"Oh, Helga." Phoebe shook her head.

Helga leaned back in her chair, anxious to change the subject. "Thanks for lunch, Pheebs. Your mom's cooking is awesome!"

Phoebe smiled. "She'll be happy to hear that. You should come over for dinner again soon. She misses you."

"Sure," Helga shrugged, "I'd love to." She rocked her chair, then let it fall back in place. "Just not tonight, I need to sleep."

Phoebe poked at her avocado roll. "So...what happened with you yesterday?"

Blood pounded in Helga's ears as her face flushed. "Umm...what are you talking about Pheebs?"

"You know..." she shrugged, averting her gaze, "with _icecream._"

Helga's eyes widened. It had been a long time since they had invoked Arnold's codename. She cleared her throat and rubbed her arm. "Well...um...you know..."

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow, she was used to Helga's stalling tactics. "Well?"

"Fine!" Helga growled. "We um...did some _things._"

"_Helga!_ Oh my!" Phoebe held her hand up to her mouth.

Helga snorted. "Oh don't act all prissy miss band room closet!"

Phoebe fiddled with her glasses. "Yes, _well...you_ haven't been known to be the most _active _person..."

"I can do what I want." Helga shrugged. She picked at a hangnail. "Anyway, I'm kinda worried about it..."

"Why?" Phoebe recovered her composure. "What happened?"

Helga leaned in and whispered. "I had to buy new panties...he went inside..."

Phoebe swallowed the urge to giggle. "Weren't you using protection? Why did you let that happen?"

"I didn't _let _it happen!" Helga hissed. "It just _happened!_"

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you, Helga." Phoebe shook her head. "You really need to slow down..."

Helga sighed and rubbed her hand on her face. "Yeah, trust me. I know."

Classes had seemed twice as long for Arnold that day. He had not run into Helga during passing periods. He was worried that she had passed out and had been sent home. He leaned against her locker, texting Gerald. When Helga approached, she seemed more collected.

"Helga!" Arnold jumped. "You're still here!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah...where else would I be?"

He watched her open her locker and start piling books into her backpack. "Well, I mean...this morning...you..." he remembered the present he had for her. "One sec!"

Arnold took off his backpack and dug through it for the cupcake. Once he found that it was still in one piece, albeit slightly smooshed, he grinned and handed it to Helga.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the plastic-wrapped chocolate confection. "For me?!" Her voice was high, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I saved it for you." He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

Helga unwrapped the cupcake and began to devour it on the spot, her backpack on the floor, forgotten. Arnold frowned as he watched her animalistic behavior.

"Are you okay?" His worries from the morning came crashing back. He started to wonder why she wasn't on the brink of collapse.

She nodded, swallowing the huge mouthful of cake. "Mmm hmmm..." she brushed the crumbs off her face, "I was just hungry."

That's when it clicked. Arnold felt his insides wrench. "Helga...did you eat dinner yesterday?"

Helga froze. Her fingers were still covered in chocolate frosting. She felt her insides burn with humiliation. _What are you doing? You idiot! Here he is giving you a thoughtful present, and you eat it like a fucking wild beast!_ Her disgust was palatable in her mouth. She swallowed and wiped her hands on her pants.

Arnold watched her mood sour. _Why didn't she eat? Or sleep?_ He remembered her comment about cleaning the house. _Was there nothing to eat? Did they not let her eat? What the hell?_

"Do you want..." Arnold ran his hand through his hair, worried that he would offend her, "that is...would you want to come over...for lunch...or something?"

Helga bit her lip. Her stomach was writhing, unhappy with the offering of sugar. _He knows...he feels fucking sorry for me!_ It was a blow. Helga felt a strange sort of pain shooting across her skin, illiciting goosebumps. She refused to meet his eye, and nodded.

Arnold held back the urge to sigh. _Oh good!_ He picked up her backpack. "Do you have everything?"

Helga pulled on her coat. She nodded again, closing her locker. Helga kept her eyes on the floor a few feet in front of her. Arnold carried her backpack for her. Together, they walked out to the bus stop. Other students were outside, boarding the buses.

_"__Is Pataki too poor to eat or something?"_

_"__Maybe she's trying to lose weight, she could stand to lose like ten pounds."_

The voices rang through Helga's head. She felt naked as they walked onto the bus. Arnold knowing that she obviously had not eaten, and his pity, stripped her. She stared out the window during the entire ride, but seeing nothing. Helga had not been one to care what others thought, but the idea of people _knowing_ that she often didn't have enough to eat, _knowing_ that her family wasn't doing the best financially..._knowing_. It sickened her.

"We're here."

Arnold's gentle voice broke her from her self-deprecation. Helga stood up and followed Arnold off the bus. Her limbs felt heavy. The sugar rush from the cupcake was wearing off. Her legs ached as they climbed the stairs up Arnold's stoop and entered the boarding house. The boarders were still at work, including Arnold's parents. Pookie and Phil were busy with their own activities, leaving the teens without a boisterous welcome. Helga was glad for it. She followed Arnold up the stairs.

Each step was agony. Her limbs were still sore from cleaning, and her sleep deprivation was coming back with a vengeance. They were halfway up the stairs when Helga's vision began to narrow. Bright spots of light erupted before her eyes. Her ears were ringing, and the world went black.

Arnold had been walking up the stairs next to Helga, worried about how hard she was breathing. Near the top of the stairs, Helga stopped suddenly. Her face paled, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

"Helga!"

He caught her before she could fall far. The combined weight of the backpacks and her deadweight made his biceps scream. Arnold shuffled up the rest of the way, his arms shaking under the weight. He set Helga down on the floor, and took the backpacks off. Arnold picked her back up into his arms, and carried her up to his loft. He had to cradle her head to keep her neck from rolling. Her heart was racing, and she was warm. Arnold laid her on the bed, and took off her shoes and coat. He tucked her under the covers, then rushed back downstairs to get their backpacks.

Arnold pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Phoebe's number.

Her timid voice answered. "Hello?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, Phoebe, it's about Helga..."

"What is it? Did something happen?"

Arnold turned back toward the bed. Helga was still passed out, but the color was returning to her face. "Kinda...is there anything you can tell me about why she's acting so strange today?"

There was a long pause, and then Phoebe's voice came back. She sounded nervous. "I...um...I think she should tell you."

He sighed. "That's not really an option...she passed out. We're at my house, so she's fine..."

Phoebe paused again. "She'll be _so_ upset if I tell you..."

"Please, Phoebe!" Arnold clenched his fist. "This is _important!_"

She sighed. "All right...but Helga will be angry with the both of us. You see, Helga's home life isn't the best. Usually she will call me and eat or sleep at my house, but this time...she couldn't leave this time, I guess."

"Couldn't leave?" Arnold rubbed his face. _Couldn't leave? What does that mean? Couldn't leave..._He looked up at Helga. The welt on her cheek had healed completely, there was no trace of it. _Is that why he sometimes hurts her? So she can't leave?_

"H-hello? Arnold?"

He snapped to attention, pushing the ugly thoughts away. "Y-yeah...I'm here."

Phoebe sighed. "Please don't tell her that I told you. She'll be extremely angry about it. Helga doesn't like to admit that she needs help. It took me years to convince her to let my mom make extra lunches for her...If Helga had her way, she would have starved by now...please take care of her..."

"I will..." he shook his head, "don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you." She sounded more cheerful, then hung up.

Arnold's arm dropped, his hand still holding the phone. He stared at the floor. _Phoebe's mom makes extra food for Helga?_ He clenched his jaw. _How much have I been blind to? _His mind drifted to when he had actively avoided her the previous year._ How much have I been ignoring?_

Helga stirred. Arnold tossed his phone onto the backpacks and hovered over the bed. She didn't wake up, instead, buried herself further into the pillows and blankets. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Helga..." he stroked her cheek, "Helga? Can you hear me."

He was met with silence. Arnold leaned down and kissed her forehead. He smoothed her bangs and smiled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Arnold..._

Helga snuggled her pillow. She had dreamed that Arnold had rescued her after all. When she opened her eyes, she was met with unfamiliar surroundings. Arnold was sitting nearby, on his couch, homework spread around him.

_I'm in Arnold's room! Oh God, that dream was real!_

She jerked upright, making her brain slosh in her skull. She closed her eyes and held her head with her hands, willing the room to stop spinning. Arnold was up in a heartbeat. He put his hand on Helga's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay..." he whispered, "you're safe with me."

Helga swallowed, trying to slow her breathing. _I'm in Arnold's room...what am I doing here?_

Arnold sat down on the bed and put his arms around her. "Are you hungry?"

The question answered itself when Helga's stomach made an unpleasant sound. She swallowed the bile creeping up her throat. She dislodged herself from Arnold's arms and slid off the bed. Her legs were shaky. She fought to remain upright.

"Helga!" Arnold tried to corral her back into bed. "You really need to lie down."

She shook her head and made her way to the door. Once it was open, she hobbled to the bathroom as fast as she could. Arnold stood in his bedroom doorway, staring after her.

The tile floor rushed up to meet her as Helga prostrated before the toilet. She vomited the remains of the cupcake. Her head was pounding, making her limbs shake. The floor was cold, making the shivering worse. She was startled when Arnold knocked on the door.

"Helga, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Y-yes." She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Her reflection was startling. Her face was pale, and her eyes looked sunken. Helga glared at the mirror, and opened the bathroom door.

Arnold was blocking the way out. His brow was furrowed with worry. Helga stared up at him.

"What?" She snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Please stop pretending that you're fine."

Arnold was warm, he gathered Helga into him, hugging her. She melted, sighing.

"Can you come back to bed, without a fight?" He whispered.

Normally, Helga would have snickered, embarrassing him. Her legs were threatening to buckle, and Helga found it easy to give in to her girlish fantasies. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pick her up again. Arnold smiled.

"See. Isn't this easier?"

_Arnold's actually carrying me up the stairs!_ Helga's heart was racing. Her happiness and excitement overtook the malaise, for the moment. _He's actually taking care of me! Oh dear sweet football-headed prince of mine!_

He settled her under the covers, and Helga realized how much her body hurt. She flopped back on the pillow, making her vision blur. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms, and moaned.

"I think you made yourself sick going to school like that." Arnold sighed. "You feel up to eating something?"

Helga nodded, her palms still digging into her eyes. Arnold got up off the bed.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Helga listened to the door shut, and his footsteps recede. She took her hands off her eyes. Her vision righted itself, and she slowly sat up in bed. Her head was heavy and throbbing. She massaged her scalp, trying to relieve the tension.

_What time is it?_

She inched toward her backpack, leaning over the edge of the bed. She managed to grab the strap and haul it onto the bed. Helga fished out her phone, it read four-thirty. She hadn't been passed out for too long, but she knew the adults would be home soon, and that meant that Arnold might get in trouble if they found her. She rubbed her face

_Why do I keep doing this?_ She shook her head. _Why is it so addicting to let him be nice to me like this?_ She clenched her teeth. _What the fuck?!_

Helga's phone rang, startling her. The caller ID read "Bob." She rolled her eyes and considered not answering it. She sighed, knowing that he would just keep calling.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?!" Bob's voice bellowed into the phone. "You were supposed to be home from school an hour ago! Just what do you think you're doing? What did I _tell_ you yesterday about trapsing around?!"

Bob's yelling was making her headache worse. Helga held the phone away from her ear. She snorted. "Crimeny, forgive me for having a social life!"

Arnold made his way down to the kitchen. The boarders would be home soon, and that meant there wouldn't be anything to eat until dinner. He froze when he saw Phil sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

He looked up. "Oh, hey Shortman! I didn't hear you come in earlier. How was school?"

"Oh, it was okay." Arnold swallowed. _Calm down...it's not like you're doing anything wrong... _"I was just going to have something to eat."

Phil watched Arnold go through the fridge. "You're going to spoil your dinner."

Arnold shrugged. "I'll be fine, Grandpa."

"So, anyone else over? Gerald? Dan?" He smirked. "You're little girlfriend with the one eyebrow?"

"Grandpa! Her name is Helga!" Arnold scoffed at him.

Phil laughed. "Aha! I knew it! You do have a girl over!"

Fear spiked in Arnold's stomach. "What? N-no!"

"Oh yes you do!" Phil continued to laugh. Then cleared his throat and frowned. "There better not be any funny business going on up there."

Arnold sighed. "Look...Grandpa...Helga's _really_ not feeling well. _Please_ don't make a big deal out of this."

Phil scratched his head. "What's wrong with her?"

"I...that is...she..." _I can't tell him. Helga would be so mad if I started telling people..._ "She stayed up really late last night. She had a big project to do. And then she was so tired that she forgot her lunch, so she didn't have much to eat today."

"That's not good." Phil mused. "You kids today are too high strung, your lives are all go! Go! Go!"

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah, I know, Grandpa."

Phil stretched, then picked up his book. "Well, holler if you need anything. I'll tell Stella to set an extra plate at the table tonight."

The air was thick as Arnold went back to hunting around for food.

W_hat do you do when you know someone is in trouble, but there's not really a whole lot you can do about it?_

Phil listened to Arnold pull odds and ends out of the cupboards, then dig out a pot. The faucet ran, then the pot hit the metal burner. The stove clicked, and the fire wooshed under the pot of water.

_W__hat do you do...like, bad things are happening to them?_

Arnold had decided to make ramen, since he didn't know how to make much else. He figured soup was good for people when they weren't feeling well. He sighed, stirring it.

_Sometimes people gotta help themselves...there's only so much a person can do._

Phil realized he had been staring at the same paragraph for the past five minutes, he sighed and set the book down. "You know, it's okay if you bring her over, Shortman." He said without turning around. "In fact, we'd really like to meet her, get to know your gal."

Arnold jumped. "Er...yeah. I can do that..."

Phil smiled and went back to his book. Arnold finished the soup and brought it up to Helga. He replayed what had happened in the kitchen. He felt weird about letting his family get to know Helga, but he wasn't sure why.

_I'm being ridiculous. Of course they just want to meet her. _He shrugged as he opened the bedroom door. _What's the worst that could happen?_

Helga was sitting up in bed. She had put the pillow behind her head, leaning against the bookshelf. She was holding her cellphone in front of her face, yelling at it.

"...clean it yourself! I am not your slave!"

Arnold froze. _Who is she talking to?_ A shiver went through him. _Is that how her parents talk to her?_

Bob's voice shouted from the phone. "You better get your fanny home, young lady!"

_"__Fuck you!"_ Helga growled, and hung up the phone. Her eyes widened when she saw Arnold standing in the doorway.

His eyes darted around the floor. "Well...um..." he looked back up, "I made you some...I thought you might..."

Helga sighed and ran her hand through her bangs. "I'm really sorry, Arnold." The exhaustion was clear in her voice. "I really didn't want you to have to hear that...I'm sorry."

Arnold set the bowl on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

She shook her head. "But it is..."

The silence dragged on. Arnold didn't know what to say, and Helga seemed unwilling to elaborate. Helga looked up, the smell of the ramen was making her stomach tighen.

"Is that for me?"

Arnold looked up. "Oh, yeah." He handed it to her. "I know it isn't much..."

Helga smiled at him. "Thank you."

His stress melted away as he watched Helga eat. He found that he liked it, feeding her and taking care of her. He chuckled. _Geez, what am I doing? You'd think she was my pet, not my girlfriend!_

"What's funny?" Helga looked up.

Arnold looked back at her and shrugged. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

They left the empty bowl on the nightstand. Arnold curled up on the bed next to Helga, and together they started in on their homework. Helga had a massive amount of assignments, since she was behind. Arnold helped her with math since he was two classes above her. They jumped when someone knocked on the door, then opened it.

Stella was in the doorway, she smiled when she saw the pair buried in books and paper. "I just wanted to let you know that dinner's almost ready."

"Thanks, mom." Arnold smiled. _See? They don't care._

Once the door shut and Stella retreated back down the stairs, Helga's horror boiled over.

"Oh my God! She knows I'm here?! Are you in trouble?" She spluttered as Arnold tried to grab her hands to calm her down.

"Kind of." He managed to grab one and stroked it. "I told my Grandpa. It's okay. They just want to meet you."

"B-but won't they be suspicious?" Helga bit her lip. "I'm a girl!"

Arnold shrugged. "It'll be fine." _At least, I hope it'll be fine._

Helga sighed. "Okay...if you say so..." She dug a hair tie from her purse and pulled her hair back into a ponytail to hide the frizz from sleeping on it. She straightened her clothes and took a deep breath. "Do I look okay?"

"Of course you do." He smiled. "You worry too much." He winked at her.

"Well I _have_ to worry," Helga smirked, "after all, your honor is on the line, football head."

Arnold laughed. "Really? You're going to gallantly defend my honor?"

Helga kissed him, catching him off guard. She ran her fingernail across his bottom lip. "Always, my prince." She whispered.

"You are so cute." Arnold grabbed her, taking another kiss. "Now let's go eat!"

Helga followed him down the stairs, fighting the rising blush on her cheeks. When they reached the dining room Helga's bravado slipped. She was face to face with a table full of the boarders and Arnold's family. Stella was still bustling around the kitchen, bringing more food to the table. Miles gave Helga a fantastic smile, making her face go red. She reached for a lock of hair to pull on, but remembered that her hair was pulled back, and instead shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Hey kids! Grab a seat!" Miles pointed at the empty plates on the table.

The dining room was noisy with talking and silverware clinking. Helga sat down in one of the empty chairs. Arnold sat next to her. She tried to ignore the amused look on Phil's face. Ernie was sitting on the other side of Helga. He smiled at her.

"Glad to finally meet you, toots." He winked.

Arnold laughed and Helga forced a smile. She held her hands in her lap, nervous. They were all watching her, excited to finally see the mystery girl that Arnold had been spiriting in and out of the house.

"Oh hey, guys!" Stella brought a huge platter of chicken to the table. "Help yourself! And don't be bashful about filling your plate, seconds aren't exactly guaranteed."

"Th-thank you." Helga felt herself starting to smile. _They're so nice! I shouldn't be here...this is so wrong. These people are so nice..._

While she was distracted, Arnold started piling food on her plate.

"Hey!" Helga tried to block him. "What are you doing? That's way too much!"

"You don't eat enough." Arnold smirked.

Helga looked down at her plate. It was loaded with sauteed potatoes and mushrooms, several pieces of chicken, two dinner rolls, and a little mountain of peas and carrots.

She rolled her eyes. "You trying to fatten me up?"

Arnold laughed. "No!" His eyes went soft. "I just want to take care of you."

The boarders attacked the serving dishes, piling their plates higher than hers. Helga felt overwhelmed, sitting at a table with so many people. When she was sure that they were more interested in their own plates than her, she started picking at her food.

"What's wrong?" Arnold noticed Helga wasn't eating.

Helga darted her eyes away. "I just...I'm not used to people watching me like this..."

He smiled and put his hand on her thigh. "Don't worry. They like you."

She blushed at the intimate touch. He drew his hand away and went back to eating. Helga steeled herself, taking a small bite. She hated eating in front of strangers. Soon the worry melted away. The food was delicious. She even laughed when Ernie and Oskar fought over the last chicken leg.

Helga followed Arnold back up the stairs after dinner. It was getting late. She had put her phone on silent. When she checked it, she saw several new texts and voice messages from Bob. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Arnold watched her start to pack her bag. "Are you leaving?"

Helga nodded. "I'm sorry...I really...your family is _really _nice. And dinner was awesome..." Normally she only felt this content when she ate at Phoebe's house, or around the holidays. "I just...Bob is going to be really pissed if I don't come home."

Arnold looked away. The ugly thoughts came back. _What if he hurts her again? What if she doesn't sleep again?_ "I wish you could stay here..."

"Yeah..." Helga sighed, "me too."

She was startled by her confession. Her cheeks blushed. _Why did you say that? Stupid! Now he's going to think you're creepy and needy! Goddam it!_

Arnold put his arms around her, stopping the mental tirade. "Helga...I want you to know, you can come over anytime. _Anytime._ Okay?"

Helga felt her throat tighten. She wrapped her arms around his neck. _Thank you!_ Their lips met, and Helga swallowed the tears that were threatening. _I don't deserve this...thank you..._

_"__Please stay..." _Arnold's whisper was husky.

Helga tightened her embrace. "I want to...I just can't..." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, letting go. "Please call me, let me know you got home okay."

"Sure thing." She forced a smile. "Well, I'll...I'll see you tomorrow...football head."

He watched her leave, his heart tightening at the door closed. He sank down on the bed. His room felt cold and empty. He ran his hand through his hair.

_Please be okay._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The ride home on the bus had drained the small joy from Helga. She stared at her shoes for most of the ride, her body feeling heavier the closer she drew to home. As she ascended the steps, she could hear voices. Helga sighed and opened the door.

The voices became louder. Helga held her breath. Bob and Miriam had not begun shouting yet, which meant that the argument had the chance of petering out instead of blowing up into a fight. She was about to sneak past the living room, when her mother's words ensnared her.

"...I mean it this time, B. I really want this job!"

It had been years since Miriam had acted as a consultant for Bob's company. A fight over Miriam's work attire had sent her back into her melancholy, vegetative state at home. Helga slumped down on the floor, leaning her back against the wall so she could hear better.

"Yeah, because you were so _capable_ last time!" He scoffed. "What makes this time so different?"

Miriam's voice wavered, but sounded more insistent. "This job has medical benefits. I could go to therapy again, B." Her voice softened. "You know how much I've missed that..."

Bob sighed. "We just can't afford it, Miriam. I _told_ you that. The sales haven't..."

"It's _free_, B!" She cried. "_Free!_"

The air became thick. Helga's breath caught in her throat. A loud thump sounded, Bob probably hitting a piece of furniture for emphasis.

"Miriam, we can't risk you having another _incident._ You're too messed up to work! Accept it!"

A lighter thump sounded. This was most likely Miriam slapping the wall or furniture in frustration. "I am _not_ messed up!"

Bob laughed. "Yeah, and I'm the freaking Easter Bunny!"

"It was your fault last time, and you know it!" Her voice was becoming shrill. "I was doing a _good_ job! Sales were up! But you just _had_ to get all upset and find excuses!"

Helga clamped her hands over her ears. She knew what was coming. Her mind urged her to escape while she had the chance, but her body remained frozen against the wall.

A loud crack sounded, followed by a dull thud. It was a familiar sound. Helga cringed, waiting to hear her mother's voice.

"Get up!" Bob roared. "Or are you too '_tired'_ to get up?"

There was scuffling and more soft thumps. Miriam's voice was shaking. "Please...just let me do this one thing..." her voice was thick with crying, "can't you see I'm falling apart? This _one thing_ would make me _happy_..."

"The answer is no." Bob's voice was low. His footsteps grew louder, making Helga panic. He stuck his head out into the hallway, and saw her sitting on the floor.

Helga scrambled to her feet, her backpack weighing her down. Bob's face contorted with rage.

"You little _spy!_" He shouted.

"Don't take this out on her..." Miriam's voice was faraway. She was still in the living room. "You need to calm down, B."

Bob rounded on Miriam, his anger redirected. "I am tired of you trying to order me around! You can barely function, how do you think you can lecture _me?_"

Helga watched as Bob shoved Miriam, sending her sprawling on the couch. He dropped his gaze to the floor, then turned back toward the hallway, his shoulders slumped. Helga hid in the kitchen, hoping he had forgotten about her. Bob plodded up the stairs, sighing and shaking his head. Helga crept into the living room.

Miriam had righted herself, and was now sitting on the couch. Her cheek was bruised, but no other injuries besides. Helga noticed a couple of books on the floor. She fumbled with her hands, unsure of what to do.

"You...you okay...mom?" Helga whispered, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Yeah..." Miriam nodded, "yeah...just a little tossled. I'll be fine..."

Helga sighed. Miriam pushed past her toward the kitchen. As Helga headed up the stairs, she could hear the whir of the blender. She shook her head, disgusted.

Bob was already in his bedroom, the door closed. Helga walked past to her own room, locking the door behind her. Her room was starting to get dusty. She set her backpack on the floor and stood before her inspiration board. The little scraps of paper sketches and magazine clippings made her smile. Helga sat down at her desk, pulling out her sketch book from her drawer.

The house was quiet, Bob asleep and Miriam drinking on the couch. Helga chewed on her bottom lip, concentrating on the paper before her. She had her headphones on, listening to relaxing music. The pain receded to the back of her mind. Her heart fluttered, excited as the drawing took shape. She reached for her colored pencils and began shading. Her fingers took on a life of their own, creating something wonderful.

Helga put her ink pens and colored pencils away, then checked her phone. It was two in the morning. She stretched, cracking her knuckles. The drawing was finished. She shut the book and slid it back into her desk drawer. Her joints popped as she got up from the chair, her body had been hunched over the drawing for several hours. She shed her clothes, tossing them into her laundry bin. Too tired for pajamas, Helga slid under her covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The first grey streaks of dawn were breaking through the window. Helga sat up in bed, her head spinning. Nausea had woken her up. She ran out of her room and into the bathroom. It was still early enough that no one else was awake. She shut the door and vomited into the toilet. She felt cold, her body shivering. The bile stuck to the back of her throat. She rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. Helga put her hand on her forehead. She didn't feel especially warm. _Maybe I ate too much, or something...It's the stress, it has to be the stress..._ She climbed back into bed.

When her alarm went off Helga felt awful. She considered the possibility of calling in sick to school, but that would mean dealing with both her parents. It was the day Bob worked from home. She would rather be sick at school.

Helga layered her clothes, hoping that an extra camisole and a long sleeve shirt would make her feel better. She grabbed her coat and headed downstairs. Bob was still sleeping in his room, he often slept late when he worked from home. Miriam was in the living room, eating "breakfast" while watching television.

"I'm going to school now." Helga called to her mother.

Miriam didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Great, honey."

The wind took Helga's breath away when she opened the door. The sky was clear, but it was windy. She stood, shivering at the bus stop. The bile was rising in the back of her throat again. Helga wished she had brought a water bottle. The motion of the bus made her feel even worse. She had gone from freezing, to burning up. Helga leaned her forehead against the window, the cold glass felt good against her skin.

Phoebe had driven to school with Gerald that day. She waited for Helga near the doors, when she saw Helga's gaunt face she grabbed Helga's arm.

"You don't look well, Helga. Do you want me to escort you to the nurse?"

Helga shook her head. "No, they'll send me home, or worse call home." She swallowed. "I'd rather ride it out."

She took deep breaths through her nose to stave off the wave of nausea while trying not to attract attention. Phoebe followed her close behind to the bathroom. Once inside, Helga ran for an empty stall and threw up again. At the same time, Nadine exited a bathroom stall, much to their horror.

"Feeling under the weather?" She looked over at Helga as she washed her hands.

Phoebe nodded. "I think it might be food poisoning."

"Well, Helga should eat some bread. I'm sure it will help absorb the toxins in her system." Nadine gave Helga another side glance.

"Thank you, Nadine." Phoebe smiled.

She shrugged and pushed the door open, exiting the bathroom. Phoebe sighed with relief.

"Are you sure you can carry on like this?"

Helga exited the stall and shrugged at Phoebe. "I have to, I guess."

She splashed her face with water. Her skin was ashen and she had dark circles under her eyes. Helga took a deep breath and shouldered her backpack from where she had dropped it on the tile floor.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Phoebe looked her over, Helga looked like death.

She nodded. "No nurse, no going home. I'll hide in the janitor's closet if I have to. At least there's sawdust in there..."

Phoebe dug around in her backpack and pulled out a little pill case. "Here, I carry anti-acids with me. Two should do the trick."

"Thanks, Pheebs." Helga popped the pills and took a slug of water from the bathroom faucet. "We should get to class."

"Going!" Phoebe chirped as she followed Helga back out into the hall.

Keeping focused to write notes off the board was draining for Helga. Her stomach was still empty, but the anti-acids were keeping the nausea at bay. When the lunch bell rang, she was starving and had a splitting headache.

"Crimeny, I feel like I'm dying, Pheebs!" Helga groaned as she sat at the table.

Phoebe passed Helga a bento box full of rice and cucumber rolls. "This should help."

Helga inhaled her food. The vegetable rolls were cold and soothed her throat and stomach. She returned the empty container to Phoebe. "That was amazing, thank you!"

"Of course, Helga." She smiled. "I'm happy that you're feeling better."

The girls shared details about their relationships. It was more fun for Phoebe to share about Gerald now that Helga was no longer single. Helga traced the graffiti on their table with her finger as Phoebe spoke.

"Since it's been a while since we hung out, I thought it might be fun to have a day together."

Helga nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Sleep-over?"

"Precisely." Phoebe popped another roll into her mouth. "I have the new copy of Skull Crushers too."

"You rock, Pheebs!" Helga grinned.

"Rocking!" Phoebe chirped.

When Arnold caught Helga at her locker after school, he stopped dead in his tracks. She hadn't been at her locker before school and every time he saw her in the hall, she darted into a bathroom. Seeing her up close, he realized she hadn't been avoiding him, that she had been sick all day.

"Helga, what's the matter?" He tried to grab her backpack to carry. "Let me take those. What were you doing in class all day like this?"

She leaned against her closed locker. "Bob's home all day today." Helga found that she was starting to get short of breath. "Can't be home with him..." She felt the familiar rush and dashed off to the bathroom, leaving Arnold standing by her locker. He picked up her backpack from the floor and waited.

The food she had eaten at lunch had made her feel better, and had given her more energy for her classes. But near the end of the school day, her nausea came back with a vengeance. When she emerged from the bathroom she looked even worse. Helga reached for her backpack, but Arnold evaded her. He took her arm and started leading her down the hallway.

"You're coming home with me." He said firmly. "I'm not leaving you alone like this."

"I'm fine." Helga rolled.

"No, you're not." He put his arm around her. "You've been sick all day!"

She shrugged. "On and off. I don't have a fever or anything. Phoebe thinks it's food poisoning."

"Helga, I really don't feel okay with leaving you alone like this." Arnold pulled out his phone. "I can call home and get us a ride, okay?"

Helga waved her hands. "I don't want you to get in trouble!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I'm fairly certain my parents aren't going to suspect anything with you throwing up every ten minutes."

"Please," Helga pulled on his arm, "I don't want to make a big deal of this."

He pocketed his phone. "Well then where do you want to go?"

"I don't know!" Helga ran her hands through her bangs, shaking her head. "I just..."

Arnold set their bookbags down on the floor and wrapped his arms around Helga. He rested his chin against her hair. "Let's just take a minute to calm down."

She nodded, leaning into him. Taking some deep breaths, Helga felt the nausea and panic drip away. "I don't want to go back to my place just yet, if I wait until dinner time...maybe I'll get lucky and Bob will fall asleep in front of the tv..." she rubbed her arm, "but I don't want to keep going to your place and putting you out like that..."

"You're not putting me out." Arnold shrugged. "If you don't wanna come over, that's fine. But I want you to know that you're always welcome."

Helga bit her lip. "Thanks, Arnold."

"I know, why don't we go hang out at the park. Then when you're ready I'll take you home." Arnold picked up their school bags and slung them both over his shoulder. "Sound good?"

She nodded and followed him out of the school with Arnold's arm wrapped around her shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

**A special thank you to Tsubasaglz for their thoughtful review! It really feels good to know that my readers missed me and my writing. While I can't write everyday due to my work schedule, I do not have another long trip planned for quite some time, so updates will be more regular again. Thank you so much for your patience!**

Chapter Seventeen

The bus ride was hard on Helga's stomach, but it was too cold to walk to the park that day. It had begun to snow while they were in school. By the time they reached the park, Helga's head was spinning. The crisp, cold air helped push her nausea down. Arnold took her hand.

"You feeling all right?" He squeezed her hand. They were standing in the park entrance.

She nodded. "Yeah, that bus ride was just bumpy..."

The two teens headed inside the park. Few people were out that day, the wind had subsided, but the snow was still falling. Helga drew her coat tighter. Arnold used his gloves to dust off a bench and they sat down. He put his arm around Helga's shoulders, and she cuddled up to him to get warm.

"Helga..." Arnold sighed, "I worry about you."

The guilt seared Helga's insides. She clenched her fists. "Why?"

He knew he was treading dangerous waters, but thinking about Helga passing out at school, not getting enough to eat; hurt him far more than one of her punches could. "You shouldn't have to deal with the things that you do..."

Helga shrugged, her voice irritated. "That's life, bucko."

Arnold hugged her tight, startling her. _It shouldn't have to be that way!_

"Please don't worry about me..." Helga whispered, "I'm Pataki, I kick life in the teeth..." she gave a half-hearted chuckle.

He kissed her forehead. _You don't have to be tough all the time. I don't care about that...why can't you see that?_ "I just want you to be okay."

She kissed him back on the mouth. "I am." She smiled.

They sat huddled together in silence. Arnold watched the snow swirl on the ground from a gentle breeze. His fingers were starting to get cold. He looked down and realized that Helga didn't have any gloves on.

"Did you forget your gloves at school?"

Helga withdrew her arms from Arnold and looked down at her hands, they were red. "No. I didn't forget them." She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and stared at her shoes.

Arnold watched her. "Then where are they?"

"I don't have any..." she growled, "Miriam mistook them for oven mitts and ruined them."

He got up off the bench and offered her his hand. "Come on."

She stared at him. "What?"

Arnold took her elbow and hoisted her up. "Let's go get you some gloves."

"I'm fine, football head!" Helga snapped.

He pulled off his gloves, ignoring her outburst. "Wear these until we get there."

She took the gloves, muttered under her breath as she put them on. They were far too big for her, but they did make her hands feel better.

"There's a difference between being tough, and just being ridiculous." Arnold gave her a stern look. "You need to start caring about yourself."

That cut Helga. Her eyes widened as the words rang out. She dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize." Arnold whispered. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

Helga melted as she kissed him back. His hand slipped back behind her head, toying with her hair. She wound her arms around his neck, pressing closer against him. Arnold broke the kiss and embraced her tight.

"I just want you to be Helga when we're together. You don't have to be big bad Pataki." He whispered in her ear.

_I loved you, Arnold!_ Helga fought to keep her breath steady. _How are you able to tear my walls down so easily? How are you so good at exposing my soft, mushy interior?_

"Thank you..."

Arnold squeezed her again, then released her. "There now." He smiled, dusting his fingers over her cheek. "Let's go get you some gloves before your pretty little hands fall off."

It was several blocks of walking before they found a hat and glove shop. Helga found a pair of pink cotton gloves that she liked. Arnold fought her at the cash register, refusing to let her pay.

"They're my gloves, Arnoldo!" She tried to shove her money at him.

Arnold laughed, he found it easy to fend Helga off. "I'm buying them, deal with it."

She pouted when he handed her the bag. They exited the store out into the chilly air once more.

"Can I have my gloves back now?" Arnold had stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

Helga stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey!" He frowned. "My hands are cold."

"Sucks to be you, bucko!" Helga laughed.

Before Arnold could argue, she pulled the gloves off and threw them at him. He put his gloves back on.

"You are so bad." He chuckled.

Helga tossed her head. "Big bad Pataki, and don't you forget it!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Well then, will Miss 'big bad Pataki' please put her gloves on now?"

"Maybe." Helga grinned at him.

Their feet had taken them to the bus stop. Helga had put her new gloves on and thrown away the store packaging. They stared at the ground, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"It's getting cold." Arnold noted, kicking at the snow.

Helga nodded. "I should probably get going."

"Where do you need to be?" Arnold looked down at her, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "You said earlier that we could hang out, and then you'd take me home."

The fear flooded Arnold again. Thoughts of Bob yelling at Helga, or her not sleeping barraged his mind. "Yes...but I meant _ou...my_ home!"

The teens stared at each other, wide-eyed. Arnold had been tempted to say "our" home. Helga had noticed the slip up, her mind going a mile a minute.

_Did he really mean that? Does he think of me being a part of his home? He wanted me to go with him to his house, not mine? Well duh...why would he want to go over to my house..._

They heard the rumble of the bus down the block. Helga sighed, tearing her gaze away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Arnold froze, unsure of what to do. He sighed and took her hand. "You don't have to go..."

"I kinda do..." Helga kissed him. "See you tomorrow."

The bus pulled up, and the doors squeaked open. Helga got on the bus, feeling Arnold's eyes burning into her back. She took her seat and watched Arnold melt into the horizon as the bus took off. She rubbed her face.

_He makes it too easy! I need to stop being a burden...need to stop making him feel sorry for me!_

She looked down at her hands, at her gloves. She shook her head.

_Why do I keep doing this?_

Helga barely had time to think before the bus was at her stop. She trudged up the stairs to her front door. Helga took a deep breath before entering the house.

_Disaster Russian roulette...what will it be this time?_

Bob's voice thundered from the kitchen when Helga opened the door. She shut it quietly behind her, worried that her parents would hear her and unleash their frustrations on her with more cleaning.

"I already told you my answer, Miriam!" Bob growled. "You are not getting that job!"

Miriam's voice was clearer than usual. Helga wondered how long they had been fighting for.

"I want this job, more than anything, B! Please!"

Helga couldn't pass the kitchen without them seeing her. She sat on the floor with her back against the wall, her coat and shoes still on.

"What makes you think you're fit to leave this house? You're a pathetic, insane, drunkard!" Bob's voice had an amused lilt as he yelled. "Unless you're working at the freaking _circus_, how do you expect to work?"

"I am _not_ insane! I'm just...depressed!" Miriam's voice cracked. Helga shivered, knowing that tears and more shouting would follow.

Bob scoffed. "Depressed? Is that a new word for 'lazy ass drunk?'"

Miriam slammed something. "Stop it, B! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He was riled up. "Stop telling you what you are?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be drunk all the time if you didn't love your daughter more than your wife!" Miriam hissed.

Bob punched something, possibly the table or a cabinet. "You leave Olga out of this! It's not her fault that she's better than you!"

"I _used_ to be! I used to be better than her!" Miriam sniffled. "But you killed it!"

"Oh here we go!" Helga imagined her father throwing his hands up in the air. "Time for Miriam to blame her problems on _everyone else_! Why the hell would it be _Miriam's _fault? Everyone else is 'out to get you!'"

Miriam knocked something over. "Not _everyone,_ just _you!_"

Helga huddled against the wall, her hands over her face. The ground shook as the kitchen chairs were flung to the floor. Miriam was screaming, and there were more thumping and banging sounds. Tears stung Helga's eyes. She scrambled for the door, tears blinding her. She slammed the door behind her, and ran down the block. Her blood pounded in her ears as she ran. Tears streamed down her face. Her feet carried her toward the boarding house, toward Arnold.

_I can't do this! I can't do this!_ She shook her head as she ran. _Help me!_

The thumping and banging echoed in her mind. It meant Bob was either hitting Miriam, having his way with her, or both. Those sounds were the stuff of Helga's nightmares. Her heart was in her throat when she reached the alley where the boarding house fire escape was. Helga leaned against the brick wall, the chill seeping through her coat. She shivered, trying to catch her breath. She fumbled in her backpack for her phone.

-Can I come inside?-

Helga texted Arnold, as she was currently unable to speak on the phone. Her breath billowed out before her. The cold air was making her throat raw, and her lungs ache.

-Yeah, where r u?-

Her fingers fumbled as she texted, more tears blurred her vision. She scrubbed her face with her glove.

-fire escape-

Arnold climbed down the fire escape. He saw Helga below, shivering in the alley. When his feet hit the concrete, he thew his arms around her.

Helga buried her face into his shirt. He hadn't put his coat on. Her breath was hot against the fabric. Arnold could feel that she had been crying, his shirt became damp. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her shaking body.

"It's all right..." he crooned, "it's gunna be all right..."

Helga's breathing slowed. The wind made her shiver. She pulled back and realized that he wasn't wearing a jacket. She wiped her eyes with her gloves while glaring at him.

"That's a good way to freeze, Arnoldo."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Let's go inside."

Arnold led her around the back to the rear kitchen door. It wasn't a group meal night, so most of the boarders were in their apartments. Helga hovered in the kitchen while Arnold grabbed a couple of mugs.

"How does hot chocolate sound?"

She put her coat on a chair. "Awesome."

They mixed the cocoa powder and milk, then stuck the mugs in the microwave. Helga was feeling hot and sticky from crying. She felt embarrassed that she had suddenly rampaged over to Arnold's house when she had already insisted about not coming over. It irritated her that Arnold was smiling at her as if he knew she was going to come over anyway.

"I...um...I have a game this Saturday night. I'd really like it if you'd come."

Helga nodded, happy to have a new topic to distract her. "Yeah. Me an' Pheebs are doing the girly 'sleepover' thing on Friday anyway...sounds good."

Arnold pulled the mugs out of the microwave and handed one to Helga. "Phoebe goes to a lot of the games." He chuckled. "Gerald calls her his lucky charm."

"Yeah, well...tall hair boy is lucky to have her." Helga warmed her hands on the mug.

He nodded. "Yeah, he really is." Arnold smiled at her. "And so am I."

Helga giggled. "I didn't realize you two bozos were sharing Pheebs."

"Yeah, right." Arnold laughed.

They leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping the hot chocolate. Helga stared into her cup, the fight still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, Arnold..." she said without looking up.

He noticed her shift in mood. "Hmm?"

Helga kept her gaze on her drink and shrugged. "In like...an _important_ relationship...like...who do you think should have to sacrifice things?"

Arnold's eyes widened. "Well...um..." _Is she talking about her parents? Or is this about us? Is she still upset about earlier?_ "I guess _no one_ should have to. I mean...a real relationship is a partnership...both people should work at it. One person shouldn't be responsible for everything..."

She nodded. Helga was surprised that Miriam had brought up wanting a job two days in a row. Once in a while she would use it to pick a fight with Bob, but it seemed that she was really serious this time. _A real relationship is a partnership..._

"Do I ask for too much?" Helga was still looking down at her cup. She was afraid to meet his gaze.

Arnold flinched at her question. "Why would you think that, Helga? I feel like I'm always the one asking you for things..."

"That's different though..." Helga took a sip to keep her voice calm. "You're trying to be nice to me and stuff..." She rolled her gaze up to his. "I'm worried I don't do enough in return."

Arnold put his hand on her shoulder. "Helga, a relationship isn't about keeping score. You don't know how happy it makes me to see you smile, or hear you laugh...you do plenty of nice things for me."

Helga smiled. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." He poked her nose and grinned. "See, you're smiling again."

She buried her face in the hot chocolate, flustered. Her cheeks turning pink.

"Aww, come on!" Arnold laughed.

Helga stuck her tongue out at him, then giggled. Their mugs were soon abandoned in the face of a tickle fight. The anxiety was pushed to the back of her mind as they horsed around in the kitchen.

Arnold's parents were working late that night, making it easy for them to sneak up to the loft unnoticed. The teens spent the evening doing homework and enjoying each others company. Helga had almost forgotten about the altercation at her parents' house by the time Arnold convinced her to stay the night. He promised to escort her back to her house early the next morning for clothes.

Helga borrowed one of Arnold's shirts to sleep in, as well as his hair brush to take her ponytail down. Arnold enjoyed having her there, watching her little habits. She had kept her camisole on under the shirt, she was still a bit cold.

"I like having you here..." Arnold whispered as they laid in bed together.

Helga shivered under his touch. His fingers were tracing lazy circles on her arm. "I like being here with you too..."

She was still uneasy. Arnold took notice and wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep well, sweetheart." He kissed her hair.

"Night, Arnold." Helga smiled as she cuddled up to him.

Arnold sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. It was still dark out. He looked around, trying to figure out what woke him up. He looked down and saw that Helga was curled up in a ball next to him. She was still asleep, but she was crying and whispering to herself.

"No! Please stop! It hurts! Please! I didn't mean to!"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Helga..." he shook her, "Helga wake up!"

Instead, she sobbed, shrinking from his touch. Arnold recoiled his hand, unsure of how to help. He noticed that her shirt was riding up in the back and there was a strange dark mark on her skin. He got out of bed and retrieved his cellphone, then used it as a flashlight on her back. He gingerly peeled the fabric up, exposing more of her skin. He gasped, there were red, rectangular welts, and bruises of different ages in the same shape. He saw white scars mixed in with the injuries. Arnold turned off his cellphone and replaced her shirt.

"Please stop! I didn't do it!" Helga pleaded in her sleep.

Arnold fought to keep his breathing under control. _She's dreaming about that...dreaming about how Bob made those marks..._ His mind whirled, realizing he had no idea how bad her parents really were. Arnold swallowed hard and looked down at the broken girl in his bed. Her hair was sticking to her face and wet with tears. He slid his arms under her and pulled her into his lap. A chilling thought struck him. _She's so light, she's really not that big for a girl her height...Bob could easily throw her across a room...I know I could..._ He shook his head and took a deep breath, staving off the anger.

_How can she put up such a big front all the time? How does anyone deal with something like this? Does Phoebe know, or does she keep even this to herself?_

Helga leaned against his chest, she started to calm down. Arnold wiped her hair out of her face and embraced her. "Shhh...I'm here..." he rocked her softly, "it's okay...I'm here..."

His voice pierced her dreams and she sighed, her body going limp in his arms. Arnold continued to soothe her, rocking her and petting her hair until she seemed to be deep in a restful sleep. He gently laid her back down on the bed and drew the covers up over her.

He draped his arm over her and got comfortable again, but sleep evaded him. _How often does she cry in her sleep? How often does Bob hurt her? Why does he hurt her?_ Arnold's head started to ache, his mind too tired to be angry. He twisted a lock of Helga's hair between his fingers. _I promise I'll find a way to make this stop...I'll find a way to keep you safe._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Helga stared out the window of the little blue Volkswagen as Phoebe chattered on about how her project for chemistry class was going. A gnawing thought kept popping to the forefront of Helga's mind. She had been getting sick on and off for the past couple days. This morning had been less awful than the previous day, but she still had to excuse herself from class more than she would have liked to. She had the window in the car down, the cool, crisp air keeping her stomach settled as the car bumped along the road.

Bile rushed up Helga's throat. She grabbed the door handle. "Pull over!"

Phoebe gasped as she turned the wheel sharply out of traffic, pulling up against the curb. Helga threw the car door open and vomited onto the cement. She wiped her mouth and closed the door.

"Sorry..." she muttered, "I'm okay now."

"You sure, Helga?" Phoebe bit her lip, her foot still on the brake.

Helga nodded. The car merged back into traffic, finding its way to the Heyerdahl household.

Phoebe parked the car in the garage, and led Helga inside the house. Her parents were still at work, but Misses Heyerdahl had made snacks for the girls that morning, and left them in the fridge. Phoebe took out the bento box, but hesitated, looking at Helga.

"Do you feel up to eating?"

"Depends," she shrugged, "what is it?"

"Looks like onigiri." Phoebe said as she opened the box. "Hmm...one looks like carrots...this one I think is cucumber with bonito flakes...and I think this is a sweet plum one."

Helga held out her hand. "Sounds safe."

The girls sat down at the table together. Phoebe plucked one of the onigiri and took a bite. Helga settled for a carrot rice ball, chewing thoughtfully. She had been trying to decide what else could be causing her stomach to be so finicky lately. After refusing to eat anything that Miriam cooked, or anything that smelled funny from the fridge, Helga was still getting sick. She didn't feel especially ill for it to be the flu. Her mind kept flaring up with hot panic when going around in this mental circle. It all pointed back to one thing.

_You skipped your period, you're pregnant._

Phoebe was afraid to break the silence. Helga had been moodier than usual. The bouts of illness had also concerned Phoebe. She had warned Helga to slow down, and now she worried that it was too late.

Helga was playing an old copy of Skull Crusher while Phoebe worked on her calculus homework when the Heyerdahls returned home. The girls headed downstairs to greet Phoebe's parents.

"Konbanwa!" Phoebe chirped as she entered the kitchen.

Mister Heyerdahl looked up and smiled when he saw the girls sit down at the table. "Konbanwa, my little flower." He nodded to Helga. "It's good to see you again, Helga."

"Hey, what's happenin'?" Helga grinned. She loved how Phoebe's family put her at ease. They often asked her about her school projects and drawings, but they never touched on close subjects; always mindful to keep the conversation light and fun.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, dahlin'!" Misses Heyerdahl smiled at Helga. "How've ya been, dear?"

Helga shrugged. "Same old. Got my latest painting done. I'm glad to say good bye to blue ink for a while."

They laughed at Helga's comment, then asked Phoebe about her studies. Helga lounged in the kitchen chair. She enjoyed watching Phoebe talk with her father in rapid Japanese, while her mother cooked dinner. Tonight they were having hot pot, Helga's favorite. Soon the aroma of marinated beef and spices filled the air. Helga's mouth watered. She was happy that her stomach was behaving itself.

Helga's mind drifted, half-listening to the conversation around her. Once in a while, she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of imagining that she was part of the Heyerdahl family. An intelligent daughter praised for her efforts in such lavish Japanese as "erai" or "yoku dekimashita." Helga smiled, relishing in her private world. She was brought back when plates and hashioki clinked on the table. Helga even had her own chopsticks, a pink pair with sakura blossoms carved into them. She had picked them out a few years earlier when she had gone shopping with Phoebe's family in Japan Town. She rubbed the carving, smiling at the memory.

Helga put her chopsticks back down and waited for Misses Heyerdahl to be seated. Mister Heyerdahl held up his hands and bowed his head.

"Itadakimasu."

Helga echoed the words with Phoebe and Misses Heyerdahl before looking up at the hot pot. There were thick slices of beef, vegetables, and fish cakes floating in the rich broth. A large pot of rice sat on the other side of the table. The family began selecting food from the hot pot, and piled rice on their plates. Helga loved how Phoebe's family was able to share a meal without anyone fighting over the last morsel of meat, or expressing bodily functions at the table.

_I bet Miriam served burned mashed potatoes with over-broiled pot roast._

The hot meal sat in Helga's stomach, making her sleepy. She had conquered her nausea, much to her pleasure. Mister Heyerdahl cleared the dishes and put the leftovers away while Misses Heyerdahl poured tea for the girls.

"It always warms my heart when you come over, dahlin'." She smiled at Helga. "You girls are growin' up so fast. I want as much time with y'all as I can get!"

"Always happy to come over!" Helga chirped, warming her hands on her teacup. "Your cooking rocks!"

Misses Heyerdahl laughed. "Oh thank ya, dear! I'm glad to hear you like it."

Helga bit back a comment about Miriam's cooking, not wanting to spoil the warm feeling. She sipped her tea. Watching Phoebe and her mother interact with such tenderness made Helga melt. Helga hid her smile by holding her teacup near her lips.

"Now, don't stay up too late." Mister Heyerdahl sat back down at the table. His wife poured him a fresh cup of tea. "I know it's Friday night, but a well rested mind is a happy one."

"Tell me about it," Helga laughed, "I never get enough sleep."

Phoebe's parents retired after a few cups of tea. Helga and Phoebe sat together at the table, polishing the pot of hoji-cha off. Helga had asked Bob last Christmas if they could get a tea maker, and he had scoffed at her.

_What do we look like? A bunch of la-dee-da French people or something? We gotta coffee pot, isn't that good enough for ya?_

Helga had been too embarrassed to buy one with her own money after that. Instead, she savored every cup at Phoebe's house. She rubbed the rim of her cup with her thumb.

"There's something strange about tea..." she muttered to herself, "it makes your brain shut up..."

Phoebe nodded, unsure if Helga wanted a response. She poured her friend more tea and smiled at her.

"Tea is often an accompaniment to meditation. I think it does you good, Helga."

She nodded and sipped her new tea. "Yeah...not that I need that frou-frou meditation stuff anyway..."

Phoebe nodded, knowing that Helga was always happy to participate in her family's zen exercises, but never liked to associate it with "meditation." Phoebe mused that it had something to do with the Pataki's assumption that meditation was being idle. If there was one thing Helga was pressured about constantly by her father, it was to never be idle.

The girls ended up spending the evening in the kitchen, doing homework while drinking another pot of tea. Helga enjoyed having quiet time together with Phoebe. Not being required to talk and perform every second put her at ease, and made her more genuine. Phoebe like having Helga at her side, even if they were silent. Her studies sometimes made her feel lonely. It was nearly one-in the morning when Helga finally declared that she was tired. Phoebe closed her books and followed Helga up the stairs. Helga stacked her books on top of Phoebe's, while Phoebe pulled the sleeping bag out of the closet. The girls shed into their pajamas and wriggled into bed. Helga laid with her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Pheebs," she whispered.

Phoebe rolled over. "Yes, Helga?"

Helga bit her lip. "We'll always be friends...won't we?"

"Why would you ask that?" She giggled. "Of course!"

"No matter what?" Helga rolled over to look up at her friend.

Phoebe smiled and reached her hand down to Helga. "No matter what."

Helga took her small hand and squeezed it. "Thanks, Pheebs."

Chills shot through Helga's body. She sat up, her head spinning. The sky was still dark. She lurched forward, her body urging her to react. Helga freed herself from her sleeping bag and trotted to the bathroom, her bare feet silent on the wooden floors. It took all her will power not to slam the door, to shut it quietly, before diving into the toilet to vomit.

Phoebe knocked on the door, frightening Helga. Another wave of nausea prevented her from responding. Phoebe opened the door, and saw Helga kneeling before the toilet.

"Helga..." she whispered, "what's going on?"

She flushed the toilet and shook her head. Phoebe closed the door so that the two girls were together in the bathroom.

"Are you..." Phoebe cringed, "Did you miss your period?"

The cold tiles felt good under Helga's hands and legs. She nodded, refusing to look at her best friend.

Phoebe gasped. "Oh, Helga...do you really think...?"

Helga drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I think I need a test, Pheebs." She muttered.

"Maybe...maybe it'll be wrong..." Phoebe's hands were shaking. "Maybe it's something else...at least we'll know?"

"Yeah," Helga scoffed, "maybe it'll be wrong."

The girls had settled on public transportation for their mission. Helga shuffled into the convenience store behind Phoebe, her sweaty hands balled into fists and shoved into the pockets of her hoodie. In her head she kept calculating her menstrual cycle, trying to find a mistake somewhere.

They dodged around the store, trying to appear normal. When Phoebe finally corralled Helga in the feminine products aisle, Helga had a headache from clenching her teeth. Phoebe shuffled her feet while Helga's eyes darted over the different tests. Her breathing was shaky. She covered her eyes with her hands. "I can't do this, Phoebe..."

"Here..." Phoebe plucked a box off the shelf. "This one seems to be the most accurate."

She held it out to Helga. Helga wiped her eyes and took the box. They walked over to the cash registers, she had the cashier with the lazy eye ring them up.

"That'll be fifteen ninety-seven."

Helga handed over a twenty and shoved the change in her pocket. The cashier put it in a plastic bag and handed it to them. Helga snatched it up and ran out of the store with Phoebe.

Helga shoved the test into her purse. "I can't do it at my place, Miriam might catch me."

"Well, we could do it at my place." Phoebe took Helga's hand. "It'll be okay..."

The Heyerdahls were in their study having a yoga session. They had been disappointed to find the girls had gone out. Normally, Helga enjoyed joining them, but today her upset stomach made the idea simply impossible. The girls returned without being noticed. Phoebe sat on her bed while Helga used the bathroom. Helga had drank a large glass of water, but fear was making it impossible for her to pee.

"It's just a stupid test..." Helga muttered to herself. "It doesn't mean anything..." She sat on the toilet, holding the test between her legs. She stared at the blank LED screen.

_This isn't happening...I was always so careful before...stupid football head, making me lose control!_

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_This is all my fault! I'm an idiot!_

A few moments later Helga came into Phoebe's room, holding the test.

"I still have to wait a bit." Helga muttered as she held it.

Phoebe adjusted her glasses. "Oh dear..."

Helga looked down. The little screen read "Pregnant." The test clattered onto the floor as Helga dove into Phoebe's lap. She sobbed into Phoebe's skirt. Phoebe stroked Helga's hair.

"Oh, Helga..." Phoebe's vision swam as tears pooled in her own eyes.

Helga's hysterical crying made it impossible for her to be understood. Phoebe sighed as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Helga emerged from Phoebe's lap, her face messy with tears and snot. She wiped it off on her sleeves, shaking her head.

"Oh, God! Why?" She begged the ceiling, "Why when my life is going perfectly must it all crumble before me? I have flown too close to my sun god and now I am utterly destroyed!"

Phoebe bit her lip. She knew Helga's theatrics were just a lot of pretty words. Helga drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees, and sniffled.

"You have to call him." Phoebe's voice was shaky, "You have to tell him."

Helga shook her head and buried her face into her legs. "No!" Her voice was muffled. "I'm not going to ruin his life too!"

Phoebe bopped Helga on the head with a pillow. "You can't keep this from him!" She picked up her cellphone from the bed and thrust it at Helga.

"No! I can't!" Helga batted the phone away.

"Well then," Phoebe put her finger against the screen, "I'll do it."

Helga grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Wait! I'll...I'll do it...just not now." She let go and hung her head. "I don't want to put this on him...not before his game..."

Phoebe sighed and put her phone down. "All right...You're right. But you _better_ tell him after the game."

The girls sat, staring at their hands. Unsure of what to do. Helga swallowed, tears still streaming down her face.

_What have I done? I've ruined everything! I'm so sorry, Arnold!_

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Helga. Her small hands stroked her friend's hair. This seemed to be soothing, as Helga's breathing slowed.

"Don't worry," Phoebe whispered, "no matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

Helga buried her face in Phoebe's shoulder. "Thank you, Phoebe...thank you..."

The game was at six, allowing Helga plenty of time to agonize over her new realization. Phoebe did her best to distract Helga with more tea and video games, but she was deep into her bad mood. When they reached the school, Helga felt her anger drip away, replaced with cold fear. The bleachers were filling with boisterous schoolmates and fans for the other team. Helga led Phoebe up near the middle section, not wanting to sit near the cheerleaders in the front row. Phoebe conceded to Helga's desire, though she preferred to be closer to the game.

Helga bristled as she watched Arnold run up and down the court. Her mind was still whirring, the word "pregnant" burning red hot in her thoughts. Phoebe had lost herself in the game, bouncing and cheering when Gerald made a basket. Helga envied her ability to momentarily forget about the dreary news. She grumbled and sat with her chin in her hand, her elbows on her knees.

The whistle blew, the signal for halftime. The school pom pom team bounced onto the court. Helga rolled her eyes. The boys filed onto the sidelines to talk with their coach and grab drinks. Arnold looked up into the stands and spotted Helga. He waved at her, his smile beaming.

His joy cut through Helga, taking her breath away. She waved back, her hand shaking.

_I'm going to ruin his happiness...ruin my darling's happy life..._

Phoebe noticed Helga's masked despair. She took the hand that was curled up on the bleachers, linking fingers with her best friend, and squeezed.

"Yuki o motte." Phoebe smiled. "_Have courage my friend._"

The second half of the game was close. Hillwood High had caught up, making up the gap of fourteen points. Phoebe was in hysterics, jumping as the clock was running out in the fourth quarter.

"Get that ball, Gerald!" She shouted. "Sink it! Sink it!"

Helga giggled. It was fun to see her soft-spoken friend so worked up. Other spectators were also on their feet as Arnold dribbled the ball down court. A wall of players from Glendale thundered behind him. Helga had never seen Arnold play competitively. When they were younger she had played horse with him and the neighborhood kids a few times, but he had never been this ferocious. Arnold was still the shortest on the court, as he had always been, but he was certainly faster. He ran circles around the taller boys, getting the ball to where it needed to be. Gerald was waiting near the hoop for an easy layup. Before Arnold could pass off the ball, one of the Glendale players jumped in front of Gerald. Arnold paused, unsure of where to go, when he saw he had a clear shot from the three point line.

Helga jumped to her feet. "You can do it, Arnold!" She screamed, her hands balled into fists.

The ball left his hands, flying toward the hoop. The other players halted, watching the ball float through the air. The buzzer sounded as the ball swished through the net, sinking the winning points.

Screams erupted, echoing through the gym. Arnold had shot the winning basket. His friends tackled him, drowning him in pats on the back and noogies. Phoebe grabbed Helga's hand.

"Come on!"

Helga allowed herself to be led down the bleachers toward the boys. The excitement still hung thick around her, keeping her mind busy. Arnold saw Helga approaching, and ran toward her. He grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air, making her shriek. When he lowered her back down, he swooped her into a kiss, making the other boys whoop.

"I sank that shot because of you, _sweetheart._" He purred.

"I didn't do anything..." her eyes darted around to the crowd of boys. A blush rising on her cheeks.

Arnold hugged her close and whispered in her ear. "I heard you cheering for me. I'm so glad you came."

Helga tried to shove him off, the guilt returning. "Yeah...me too."

Dan clapped Arnold on the shoulder. "Hey man! We're heading out to Pannuchi's for pizza!"

"Awesome, man! See you there!" Arnold waved to his teammates. He turned his attention back to Helga. "I'm gunna hit the showers. Wanna wait up for me and we'll go grab a slice?"

"Um...sure..." Helga rubbed her arm and looked around for Phoebe. "I'll wait."

He pecked her on the cheek. "Awesome, I won't be long."

Phoebe returned to Helga's side, Arnold and Gerald heading to the showers. Helga noticed that Phoebe was blushing fiercely, her lips spread in a wide smile.

"Crimeny, Pheebs. You'd think you just won the game." She snorted.

"Oh...um...well..." she giggled, "Gerald was excited about the win."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll bet."

The crowd had thinned, most people either going home, or out to eat. The girls sat down on the bleachers and waited. Helga picked at her coat, her panic growing by the minute. When Arnold and Gerald finally reappeared, she thought she might explode.

"Ready to eat?" Gerald asked as he took Phoebe's hand.

Helga nodded. She stood up, shouldering her purse. Arnold draped his arm around her waist. Helga melted at his touch, her mind clashing. He leaned in close as they walked out of the gym and whispered, his hot breath tickled her ear, sending shivers down her neck.

"_Let's celebrate later._"

She turned red and didn't respond. Arnold chuckled to himself and held Helga closer as they exited the school. The cold air hit them hard, making Helga shiver. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. They piled into Gerald's car. Helga and Phoebe had taken public transportation to the game, knowing that Gerald would give them a ride back. Phoebe sat in front with Gerald, allowing Arnold to keep his grip on Helga in the back.

"I didn't think you'd get into the game like that." He whispered, his fingers intertwined with hers.

Helga shrugged, trying to steer him into safer conversation. "Yeah well, I thought it was part of the whole 'being there for your man' thing."

Arnold laughed. Phoebe and Gerald giggled about something in their own conversation. Helga's breathing quickened as she remembered Phoebe's threat.

_If you don't tell him, I will._

She swallowed, focusing her thoughts. A pizzaria was hardly the appropriate location to disclose such intimate news. She would have to get Arnold alone later, but somehow without him thinking that she wanted to "celebrate" with him. Helga chewed on her lip as she thought. Arnold noticed her discomfort, but choose not to point it out.

_She's probably nervous about being around so many people...I shouldn't have put this on her. I hope she'll be okay..._

Arnold squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, the guys are loud, but they're just idiots."

Helga snapped her attention back to Arnold. "I can handle '_your dudes,'_ Arnoldo."

"Party time!" Gerald cheered as he parked the car.

The teens piled out and headed into the restaurant. Most of the teammates and their crew were talking up the back half of the pizza joint. The boys cheered when they saw Arnold walking toward them, clamoring for him to sit nearby. Helga ended up in tight quarters between Arnold and Phoebe in a booth. Gerald was on Pheobe's other side, with the basketball players surrounding them. Helga's heart dropped when she noticed Rhonda twirling her hair at a nearby table, engaged in conversation with one of the basketball players.

Helga felt as if her mind were made of glass, and everyone could see inside to the black word that was crashing around- "pregnant." Her hands started to sweat, and she wiped them on her jeans. She fought to keep a straight face, but her heart was racing. The talk all around her blurred together into a jumble of noise. It buzzed in her ears, making her feel dizzy. She jumped up, shoving past Arnold.

"Excuse me!" She shouted as she pushed her way away from the tables and ran to the bathroom.

"Helga!" Phoebe jumped up and ran after her. The boys stared after the two girls.

The women's bathroom was mercifully clean. Helga vomited in the closest stall. Her skin was covered in cold sweat. Her eyes watered as she threw up several times. Phoebe lingered before the stall. Helga had not latched the door close. When the blonde emerged, Helga pulled out a tissue from her purse and started to clean up the makeup that had smeared around Helga's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Helga." She threw the tissue away. "I completely forgot...I should have made an excuse for you..."

Helga shook her head. "It's all right, Pheebs." She washed her hands and took a deep breath. "I would've come anyway..."

Phoebe cringed as Helga sucked water from the spigot and rinsed her mouth out. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, then looked back at her friend.

"Think anyone will have missed us?"

"No," Phoebe forced a smile, "of course not."

The girls returned to the table, their random exit forgotten. Arnold put his arm around Helga again, his touch soft. His brow wrinkled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Helga glared at him. "I'm fine."

The pizzas arrived, making the boys' boisterous conversation shift to pushing and shoving. They piled goey triangles of pepperoni and sausage pizza on their plates. Helga swallowed the bile in the back of her throat. Arnold looked from Helga to her empty plate. She noticed his gaze and huffed.

"I ate at Phoebe's, sheesh."

Arnold saw Phoebe eating as well and looked back at Helga. He shrugged. "Okay..."

She fought for the rest of the meal, trying not to be sick again. Arnold felt a sinking feeling growing in his stomach as Helga became more annoyed and she only sipped her water. When the group was breaking up, Arnold took Helga's hand.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier..." he whispered. "I don't want you to feel pressured..."

Helga's face grew red as her body betrayed her. Every fiber of her wanted to kidnap Arnold to his room and romp with him until her brain melted. She also felt the nausea rising again.

"I...um...gimme a sec!"

She dashed off to the bathroom again. Arnold stared after her. When he saw that Phoebe was making out with Gerald, too busy to notice, he got up and headed toward the bathroom.

Helga dry-heaved in the bathroom stall, unaware of the pair of black pumps in the stall next to her. When she was sure that her body was finished assaulting her, Helga washed her hands again and exited the bathroom. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw Arnold leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Helga, are you still feeling sick?" He scanned her face. Her makeup was smeared in the corners and her skin was pale.

She swallowed and looked down at her shoes. "Kinda..."

Arnold took her hands, he felt how cold they were. "What's going on? Please tell me...I'm worried."

Helga cringed as his eyes pierced right through her. She bit her lip. "I don't wanna tell you here..."

His eyes widened and fear spiked his stomach. "Tell me what?"

"Not here." She looked back up at him. Her eyes were sad, her lip puckered in a pout.

Arnold fought the urge to scoop her up and run out to Gerald's car. "Is everything okay?"

Helga shook her head. "I really don't know..."

They walked back over to Gerald and Phoebe. Helga was bristling, angry with herself. Gerald's smile dropped when he saw the pair.

"Yo, what happened?"

Phoebe jumped, remembering what had happened that morning. She tugged on Gerald's sleeve. "I think we should go...is that okay?"

Gerald shrugged, confused by the sudden change of atmosphere. "All right, just leave me out in the cold."

They gathered up their coats and dropped some money on the table to help pay for the pizza. Gerald fished his keys out of his pocket.

"So, am I going both places, or just dropping you two mopy love birds off at my man's place?"

Helga blushed again, giving Gerald all the answer he needed. They piled back into the car, but this time Arnold kept his hands to himself. Arnold ran his hand through his hair. He felt as if a wall had shot up between them. Helga pressed her forehead against the window. The cold helped calm her nerves.

Gerald slowed the car to a stop before the boarding house. He turned around. "Well, we're here, kids...Take care..."

"Bye, Gerald. Thanks." Arnold nodded.

Helga opened the door, sucking in gulps of night air. "Bye, tall hair boy, bye, Pheebs."

Gerald drove off, leaving Helga and Arnold standing alone on the curb. Arnold rubbed his arm, his eyes on the ground.

"Um...wanna come in?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah...I guess..."

The house was quiet. It was late, and the teens slipped up to the loft unnoticed. When Arnold closed the door behind them, Helga's shoulders dropped. She had no where to run, she knew she had to tell him. Her throat closed as hot emotions washed over her.

Arnold was rooted to the spot, staring at her. "Helga? What's the matter?"

She squeezed her hands into fists, her body trembling. "I...I need to tell you something..."

"You can tell me anything." He felt helpless, wondering what horror she was going to reveal to him. His mind raced, imagining a new injury, or that she was now homeless.

"I'm..." She dug her fingers into her palms harder, fighting the urge to break down and cry. "I went to the store...you know how I haven't been feeling well lately. I bought a test and I'm...I'm pregnant."

There was silence as Arnold stared at her. Her heart wilted, she waited for him to berate her, to tell her goodbye forever.

Her voice cracked as she continued. "I think it's little less than two months...if it was...you know._..that night."_

When Arnold didn't respond, tears plopped onto the carpet. Helga sniffled and continued. "I haven't told anyone else." She took a deep breath, her heart breaking as she forced the words. "If you want, I won't tell anyone that it's yours. But I won't get rid of it...I'll do this by myself if I have to..."

Arnold ran his hand through his hair and then chuckled to himself. _This is what's been the matter? This is why she's been sick? _He sighed. _And I thought she was dying or something..._

"Well, I guess that only leaves one thing."

Helga looked up at him. "What's that?"

He smiled at her. "I guess I'm going to be a daddy then."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Helga was reeling. _Arnold wants to stay? Arnold wants to be a daddy?_ She had expected a miserable goodbye. This was too nice, even for him. Her ears were ringing as her surroundings distorted. She rubbed her face with her hand. Her rapid breathing was making her dizzy.

"Helga, are you okay?" Arnold put a hand on her shoulder.

She snapped back to attention. The old glare fell into place. "Why would you want to do this? Why would you want to ruin your life?"

Arnold's face fell. "We're in this together..."

Helga threw her arms up in the air. "You don't have to always do what's right! You're better than this." She waved her hand for emphasis. "I'm Helga the fuck up, you're Arnold the good boy."

"Because getting drunk and impregnating your girlfriend screams of _golden boy._" Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well...I practically _demanded_ it of you..." Helga muttered, crossing her arms. She glowered at the carpet.

Arnold's voice grew low. He forced her to look up again with a stern look. "You are not a fuck up."

Helga cringed under his gaze. She settled for shoving her fists into her pockets. "I always mess everything up...this isn't any different..." she whispered.

"I hate it when you shoot yourself down like that." Arnold drew closer to her, putting his hand on her cheek. His eyes had softened. "I really mean it. I want to be part of this."

Helga winced. _Quit making him save you! Why do you always need to drag Arnold down into your misery? _"I'm not worth this. You can have any girl..."

"You _are_ worth it. I don't want _any_ girl. I want _you._" Arnold pressed his lips against hers, taking Helga into his arms.

_Why do you keep pushing me away? Are you that afraid of being hurt? Why can't you trust me?_

Helga's body folded into Arnold's arms. Her mind hummed, switching tracks. She forgot all about her fear, and wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck. Her heart raced in her chest, making her face warm. Arnold's fingers dusted her back, sending delicious shivers through Helga. She was taken aback when Arnold pulled away.

"You don't need to do this alone." Arnold whispered. "I want to be here for you. I want to be here _with_ you."

Helga stared at him. Her breath hitched. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes really."

Blood thundered in Helga's ears. She was sure Arnold could hear how loud her heart was thumping. Her eyes darted over Arnold's face, searching for any hint of betrayal.

Arnold watched Helga process the situation. Her large blue eyes were fixated on him. Color had bloomed in her cheeks, and her lips hung open in a confused pout. He chuckled. _She's so cute!_

"You silly girl," he whispered as he took her hands in his, "just relax."

Helga's eyebrows knitted together in frustration, almost recreating her old unibrow. "What do you mean _relax?! _Did you not hear me properly, _Arnoldo?_"

He squeezed her hands and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I heard you."

Helga's stomach gurgled. Arnold frowned at her.

"You didn't eat dinner..."

"I know," Helga sighed, "I don't feel like it..."

Arnold smoothed her bangs out of her face. "You really need to eat..." he blushed, "for the baby..."

Helga's eyes widened. The word cut her deep. _Baby...I'm going to have a baby..._

She let go of Arnold's hands and sunk down onto the bed. She rubbed her forehead.

_I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant with Arnold's child...we are so fucked..._

"Please, let me get you something." Arnold put his hand on Helga's shoulder.

Helga shook her head, stifling a yawn. "No...I just feel ill. I want to sleep..."

Arnold sat down beside her. "I really think you should eat something...even if it's just a snack."

"Sheeh, Arnoldo," she yawned again, "I'm not starving or anything."

Before he could argue further, Helga sighed and plopped backward onto the bed. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep in your clothes and shoes?"

She opened one eye. "What's it to you, bucko?"

Arnold got up and rummaged through his dresser. He found another one of his old shirts and threw it at her. When Helga made no move to undress, he smirked at her.

"You're not going to move, are you?"

Helga shook her head, "Nope!"

She immediately went limp, making his task more difficult. Arnold managed to pull of her shoes, but he because frustrated when Helga refused to cooperate with getting her shirt off.

"Oh, come on!"

Helga pouted at him. "Fine..." She shed her clothes and pulled the over-sized shirt on.

Arnold caught another glimpse of the scars on Helga's back. He fought not to react. It was the first time Helga had undressed casually in front of him. Helga snuggled under the covers, hugging his pillow. She smiled up at him.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Her voice was sweet.

Her half-lidded eyes beckoned. Arnold smiled back at her.

_I want her to always be this at ease around me. I want her to feel safe here...she deserves to feel comfortable and happy..._

"Of course, sweetheart." He pulled his shirt off.

Helga grinned at the sight of his bare torso. Seeing his chiseled body made her mind grow hazy. She chewed on her bottom lip.

Arnold tossed aside his pants and slid under the covers next to Helga. Her eyes widened when he didn't put on any pajamas or sweats. Her hands started to sweat and her face grew hot.

"Goodnight, Helga." He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her. He could feel how warm she was. He sighed with pleasure.

Helga's skin rippled with goosebumps when Arnold embraced her. His touch sent a jolt through her. She fought to control her breathing.

_Stop it! Now is not the time! I need to go to sleep...Arnold might still change his mind in the morning. Maybe he doesn't realize what the hell he's actually agreeing to..._

Her chest tightened as her mind stuck on the hurtful thoughts, repeating over and over. She cuddled up against Arnold. Feeling his hard body against hers was comforting, but also made her feel guilty.

_I'm going to ruin his life. What have I done? Why did I go running back to him? I need to stop dragging Arnold around...I need to stop relying on him...I need to stop..._

Arnold felt Helga's body loosen as she drifted into sleep. He drew the covers around them tighter. His mind began to wander. Helga's confession echoed in his mind. Her distraught eyes, the way her lip trembled. He squeezed her, reassuring himself that she was still there, still real.

A spike of fear shot through his stomach. Arnold bit his lip to stifle the gasp.

_Helga's pregnant! I'm going to be a daddy...we're going to have a baby..._

He swallowed, his mind was on overdrive, calculating what that might mean. His basketball practice, hanging out with the guys, partying, school in general; his brain ticked each luxury off that, up until now, he had taken for granted. Arnold looked down at Helga's calm, sleeping body. The panic dripped away, his thoughts calming. She fidgeted in her sleep, clutching onto him tighter. He sighed and closed his eyes once more.

_Maybe it won't be so bad..._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Arnold rifled through the mail, looking for his college acceptance letters. When he found several envelopes addressed to him, he dropped the rest on the kitchen table. He plunked down in one of the rickety wooden chairs and started tearing open the letters. The first had a large red stamp that said "rejected" on the top left hand corner. He shrugged and tossed it onto the kitchen table.

_It wasn't my first pick anyway..._

He ripped open another letter, this one had the same red stamp. Arnold's hands began to sweat as each letter was the same. The pile of rejection letters grew until it covered the entire kitchen table. Tears welled up in his eyes as he beheld the massive stack of papers.

_I got rejected from every school? What will I do now? How could this have happened?!_

Arnold bolted upright, his skin covered in cold sweat. His chest heaving as he oriented himself. The loft was warm and familiar. Arnold sank back onto his pillow. His hand bumped something soft. He looked down and saw Helga curled up next to him. Hot panic flooded his mind as he remembered the previous evening.

_Helga is pregnant! Shit! Helga is pregnant with my baby...my baby..._

The sun glared through the skylight above. Arnold wiped his face with his hands, groaning.

_We are so screwed! So screwed!_

Helga stirred next to him. Arnold froze. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around. When her glassy eyes focused, registering her surroundings, she gasped.

"Yeah...morning..." Arnold muttered.

She bit her lip. "Morning..." she whispered.

Arnold sighed. _I'm not helping. This is just making her feel worse..._

He smiled and turned to her. "You feeling all right today?"

"I think so..." Helga shrugged, her eyes on her hands. She was balling the sheets in her fists. "Are you...that is...are we...?"

The waver in her voice melted Arnold. _She's just as terrified as I am..._ He embraced her, petting her hair. She was still warm from sleep.

"Everything is going to be okay."

Helga shook her head. "How can you know that?" Her arms drew him in tight.

Arnold sighed as he felt her nails digging into his skin. "You worry too much."

_Please let it be okay...I need this to be okay..._ he kissed Helga's forehead.

The thin shirt Helga was wearing did little to separate the teens. She could feel the warmth of his skin and the layers of muscle. Her lips grazed his neck.

_Please don't leave me...I need you..._

Arnold stroked her hair. He could feel Helga's body shaking as she fought not to cry. He felt his own fear draining away as he comforted her.

_You don't always have to act so brave._ He sighed. "It's going to be okay."

Her breath was hot against his chest. Arnold drew her into his lap, cradling her head in the crook of his neck. Helga's gangly limbs folded against him, her body collapsing in his embrace.

_How could this happen? How could I let this happen?_ Helga's mind whirred. _I'm ruining his life, and he's comforting me! Typical football-head..._

A tear slid down Helga's nose. She tried to wipe it away before Arnold noticed. Her stomach hurt from swallowing the mounting panic. Helga tried to slow her breathing, to keep it even and steady; but the sobs kept threatening to break free, making her hiccup.

"Please don't be scared, I'm not going anywhere..." he whispered.

Arnold's eyes widened when he heard a strangled, high-pitched, moan. Helga's body shook as the walls came crashing down. Fear flooded her mind, leaving her emotions unguarded.

"Shhh..." Arnold gathered her up and slowly rocked back and forth, "I'm here...I'm here..."

Helga buried her face in his collarbone, her tears smearing against him. She was angry with herself for letting go, but it was also deliciously cathartic.

_Why can't I stop hurting him? Why do I always drag him into my messes?_

Helga's throat hurt from silencing herself, her lungs gasping for air. Arnold's arms helped hold all the pieces in, hold all the thoughts from spilling over. She was cocooned in warmth. Relief washed over her as she cried harder.

_Oh, God, Arnold! I need you! I need you! Please don't ever let go!_

Arnold hummed under his breath. The air was growing uncomfortably warm. Her hands clung to his back, her torso pressed tight against his. Her face was in the crook of his neck, making the tears and her breath dampen his skin. Arnold ignored the discomfort.

"We'll get through this together." Arnold ran his hands through her hair, his fingers combing the blonde locks. "I should have been more careful, I'm so sorry to have put you in this kind of position."

Helga shuddered as his words soothed her frantic thoughts. Her lips were slick with saliva and tears. The salt on her cheeks was starting to itch. The words came easier as her throat loosened.

"I'm sorry too..."

They separated, allowing Helga to wipe her face with the shirt she was wearing. Arnold grabbed her some tissues so she could blow her nose. They sat together on the bed again, reality weighing them down.

"You're really going to stay?" Helga chewed on her bottom lip. Her insides felt cold with dread.

Arnold nodded. "I'm just as much a part of this, I can't abandon you..." he shrugged and looked down at his feet, "I mean...my family is big and crazy as it is. What's one more person gunna hurt?"

Helga swallowed a bubble of excitement. _Is he already thinking of us as a family? Arnold wants me to be a part of his family?_

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "So, how should we break the news?"

Fear stabbed through Helga's heart. "No!" She squealed. "No you can't!"

"What's the matter?" Arnold tried to take her shaking hands in his. "It's not like we can keep this a secret."

She shook her head. "I know. I just need some time..."

Arnold stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "I understand," he smiled, "we'll tell whoever you want when you're ready."

Helga put her hand over his on her cheek and smiled for the first time that morning. "Thank you."

The boarders were having a lazy Saturday morning. Helga and Arnold slipped past with ease to the front door. Grandpa was playing poker in the kitchen with Ernie and Oskar, while Pookie was watching television with Mister Hyunh. Suzie was out in the back garden with Stella and Miles, digging a new stone pond.

Arnold lingered in the doorway while Helga slipped her shoes on.

"Do you really have to go?" He jammed his hands into his pockets.

Helga bit back a dreamy sigh. He had not put a shirt on, and his muscles flexed as he fidgeted. She shrugged. "I need to shower and shit. I can come back later."

"But you could shower here." Arnold drew her close and whispered in her ear. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tempt me. You're going to get us in trouble."

Arnold leaned against the door frame as he watched her head out toward the bus stop. When she looked back over her shoulder at him, he felt a warmth spread through him. The tilt of her head, and uncertainty in her eyes made him want to rush out after her. He sighed and went back into the boarding house.

Helga leaned her head against the window on the bus. The sway of the bus was inviting her nausea. She gasped when the bus jolted over a pot hole, her stomach churning. There were a knot of Hillwood High girls seated a few rows behind Helga. Her ears strained to her their whispers and giggles. They were sophomores, and probably had no idea who Helga was, but she felt as if someone had written "pregnant" on her forehead in sharpie. She was relieved when the bus stopped near her house, but her stomach knotted up again at the prospect of seeing her parents.

The television was on, but no one was in the living room. Helga shut the door behind her and marched toward the staircase. Bob had been fixing himself a sandwich in the kitchen, and stopped her in the hall.

"Where have you been?" He gestured a butter knife slathered in mustard at her.

She shrugged. "It was a Friday night, I went out."

Bob rolled his eyes. "It's Saturday morning." He gathered up his sandwich. "Don't think just because you're a senior that you can just prance around. You have responsibilities in this house."

Helga sighed. Bob seemed to be in a decent mood, most likely owed to The Wheel being on. She rolled her weight from one hip to the other. "I'm getting all my homework done, if that's what you mean."

"That report card better reflect it." Bob groaned as he flopped down in his chair. "You have your whole life to screw around, school is important!"

She batted her hand as she walked up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah..."

Miriam had gone out to one of her volunteer gigs. With her gone, and Bob rendered deaf by the television, Helga decided to elaborate on Arnold's earlier temptation in the shower. The hot water and her slicked fingers made her forget about her fears, about the growing thing inside her. Visions of a topless Arnold swam through her mind, teasing her until the water ran cold.

Helga growled when her phone rang on the bathroom counter. She savaged herself with a pink towel and grabbed the offending device. The caller ID read "Arnold."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Helga...um...I hope I'm not interrupting anything but...um...I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight. Nowhere fancy or anything..."

She popped her knuckles and shifted the phone to her other ear. "That sounds fine. What time?"

Arnold's voice lifted. "Great! How about I pick you up at six?"

Helga sneered into the phone. "What are we, old?"

"Well...there's somewhere we're going first...I want it to be a surprise."

"All right, football head, I'll humor you." She grinned as fanciful romantic ideas filled her head. "See you then."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Helga swooned. "Goodbye, my sweet prince."

The time ticked by quickly as Helga destroyed her closet, searching for a suitable outfit. Arnold had said that the restaurant would be casual, but he hadn't mentioned what to expect for the surprise. She settled on a pair of black jeans and a dressier black top. It tied around the middle with a black silk ribbon. She tied her hair back into a ponytail, and pulled on her nicer black sneakers. While searching for a necklace, Helga was startled by Bob pummeling her door.

"Get out here, this kitchen is a pig stye!"

She growled at the door. "Clean up your own mess!"

Bob flung the door open. "Don't you sass me, little lady..." his voice trailed off as he took in her outfit. His eyes narrowed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going out, _dad._" She sneered, gathering up her purse. "_Arnold_ invited me."

His forehead wrinkled as he tried to place the name. "That orphan kid?"

"Don't call him that, dad! He got his parents back, remember?" Helga glared at him, trying to see a way past his hulking frame.

Bob refocused, remembering why he was even speaking to his younger daughter. "Why do you need to go out all the time? Isn't it good enough for you that I put a roof over your head and provide for you?!" He waved his arms over his head, his voice escalating. "And you can't even do _one measly thing_ in return?!"

Helga stared her father down, her blood boiling as her chance of escape dwindled. "Cleaning the kitchen is not _'one measly little thing!' _I spend _hours_ scrubbing those putrid dishes!" Her voice became shrill. "My fingernails won't grow from all the bleach I have to use so we don't die of the plague from that filthy kitchen!"

A meaty fist shot out, but Helga was quick to dodge it. She used the opportunity to sneak past Bob's left side as he was off-balance. He roared after her, racing her down the stairs. Helga's lungs screamed as she panted, charging toward the door. When she flung it open, Arnold was standing on her stoop, looking bewildered. She shoved past him.

"Hurry up!" She shouted.

Arnold jumped as he saw Bob sprinting toward the door. His blood ran cold watching the washed up high school linebacker running at full speed. Arnold turned tail and chased after Helga. Bob ran out of steam once he reached the front door, the teens already halfway to the bus stop. He muttered to himself as he slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Arnold's heart was in his throat, his eyes glancing back over his shoulder to reassure himself that Bob was not following them.

Helga shook her head, trying to catch her breath. When the bus arrived, her throat was raw. They sat down together near the front, avoiding a group of rowdy middle school boys near the back.

"Bob was mad because he had to make dinner for himself and demanded I clean up after him." She snorted. "Not like Miriam cleans much of anything anyway, but at least he usually yells at her first so I can get a head start on him."

Arnold cringed. _She sounds so normal...does she really think this kind of life is normal? That parents are supposed to act like that?_ He shook his head. _Of course not, she's not an idiot! How else could she survive that mess, except by pretending that it's "normal?"_

"Earth to Arnold?"

He blinked. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said, are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

Arnold drew his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss. "Don't worry, I think you're going to like it."

Helga cuffed him on the shoulder before smooching him back. "I better, or else you better come up with something _good._"

"Of course," he whispered, "I am to please."

She felt goosebumps trickle from her scalp, down her back. Helga bit her lip and looked up at his face. He had a dark glint in his eye. "Fuck, Arnold," she whispered, "keep it up and we might not make it to your surprise."

Arnold chuckled and squeezed her waist. _I'm not sure I'll make it to the surprise either..._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The bus hissed as it stopped in front of a large concrete building. Arnold grinned, pulling Helga up with him. He held tight to her hand.

"Good thing we're here then." He led her inside, enjoying the look of joy spreading her lips into a wide smile.

Helga gasped as she saw the sign hanging over the doors. "You're taking me _ice skating?_"

Arnold pecked her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I thought you might like it."

She frolicked through the doors, Arnold following her close behind. He chuckled as Helga trotted up to the counter and asked for her size in skates.

In sixth grade their class had taken a field trip to the ice rink, but Helga had to stay behind at school and study in the library. She had broken her arm from a softball accident. The school had been worried that she might further injure herself and didn't want the liability.

The field trip had ended early when Curly had hijacked the Zamboni. Arnold had gone to the library to pick up a last minute book for his history project, and saw Helga slumped over one of the tables. She had fallen asleep on her sketch book. His heart dropped when he saw a beautiful sketch of a figure skater in a pink ensemble and blonde hair. There were water stains on the drawing. He had leaned closer and seen that her makeup had run.

He had left before Helga had woken up, not wanting her to punch him for seeing her in such a vulnerable state. Arnold sighed at the memory. His lips slid into a smile as Helga giggled while tromping around on the rubber floor with the skates.

_I'm so glad I could make you happy._ He watched her stumble as she pretended to twirl. _I wonder if she had aspirations to be a skater before...what would that have been like?_

Helga stopped playing and wrinkled her nose at Arnold. His eyes were glazed over, and he was staring at her. "Sheesh, Arnoldo! We'll be here 'till Christmas at this rate!"

He jumped. "Oh, sorry!" His hands fumbled with the long laces on the skates.

They stepped out onto the ice together, Helga's legs wobbling as she fought to gain control. Arnold held her arm firmly, letting her slide forward slowly near the wall. There was a cluster of skaters near the center of the rink, performing jumps and spins. Helga bit her lip, watching them.

_I wish that was me..._ Her eyes followed a young girl in a powder blue skater's dress. _I wish I could glide upon the ice like a graceful swan...spreading my arms wide and taking flight in spinning jumps and dazzling leaps!_

"Helga..." Arnold whispered, worried that she was daydreaming instead of paying attention. "Helga, I don't want you to fall..."

"I'm _fine, _bucko!" She growled.

Arnold rolled his eyes. Helga concentrated on her feet, finding the rhythm. Soon she was able to let go of Arnold and skate ahead of him on her own. She found that throwing her weight forward made her go faster. She giggled as she put distance between Arnold and herself.

"Helga, you're going too fast..."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder. "Can't catch me!"

"Hey, watch it, Blondie!"

Helga felt a dull thump as a guy in a green jacket shoulder-checked her. The imbalance made her knees knock together, sliding her left skate forward. Her arms thrust out as the ice rushed up to meet her. A thought blazed through her mind.

_Don't fall, the baby might get hurt!_

The hair on Arnold's neck stood on end as he watched the scene unfold. He barreled ahead, trying to reach Helga before she hit the ice. His arms outstretched.

Helga opened her eyes as she heard a dull thud. Arnold had caught her, but his speed made him crash into the wall with her in his arms. His hands were planted firmly on her stomach. His back against the wall.

_That's gunna hurt tomorrow..._ Arnold groaned.

Helga untangled herself and pulled on Arnold's hand. People were starting to stare, she wanted off the ice.

Arnold's hand clamped onto hers. She could feel his fingers trembling.

"Are you both okay?"

Fear melted Helga from her hairline to her toes. She swallowed and nodded, her throat was dry. She cursed the warmth spreading across her nose and cheeks.

'_Are you both okay?' Is he already thinking about the baby?_ She chewed on her lip.

"Let's sit down." Arnold led her toward the door, sensing her discomfort.

The pair flopped down onto a bench. Arnold fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

_What were you thinking, taking your pregnant girlfriend somewhere so dangerous? Idiot!_

Helga stared at her feet, her mind still piecing together what had happened. She tipped her head to look at Arnold.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, dropping her gaze again. "That was reckless...I forgot."

Arnold shook his head. "And I didn't think..." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I'm sorry too."

They returned their skates. Helga stared at the large glass doors that led to the rink. She jumped when Arnold put his hand on her shoulder.

"We still have some time to kill..." he slid her hand into his, "is there anywhere you want to go?"

Helga shrugged and trudged alongside Arnold, her face set into a deep scowl. She kept her gaze on the floor, wrinkling her nose as their shoes squeaked on the rubber mats.

The cold air stung the inside of her nose when Arnold opened the door. Her teeth chattered as the warmth was sucked from her. Arnold pulled his jacket tighter, the chill cutting through the fleece padding. He turned to Helga, his breath billowing in front of him.

Helga had on the gloves Arnold had bought her. He smiled, happy that she was wearing them. Arnold guided their wandering toward the Asian district, hoping that Helga would not catch on. Her eyes lit up when they passed the old arcade.

"Oh my god!" She giggled. "Do you think they still have attack of the mole men? I haven't been there in ages!"

Arnold let Helga drag him into the dreary building. Neon lights blinked yellow, green, and red from the different machines. Elementary children, and a handful of middle school kids were shoveling quarters and slamming their chubby fists on buttons. Many of the machines had been upgraded since Helga had whiled away time there with her own sack of quarters.

Many of the other arcades had shut down, replaced by high tech "gamer dens" where huge computers dominated the floor. There were also brand new arcade style games set up for "nostalgia." A handful of old school grungy venues managed to stay open on the skirts of the poorer neighborhoods. The less financially fortunate children unable to afford the ten to twenty dollars an hour to play with the super computers and rented console systems.

Helga managed to brow-beat a knot of middle school boys away from Skull Crusher three, and she mashed the buttons with glee. Pixelated zombies exploded into clouds of red as she shot them with her eight bit gun.

Arnold cheered her on when she came to the boss level, grabbing her into a bear hug when she blasted the ultimate three-headed zombie that could crawl on walls and the ceiling. Helga squeezed Arnold tight, relishing in the simple joy. She flinched when brushed his fingertips over her stomach. His hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered.

"Let's get some food in you." He kissed her cheek. "I don't want you going too long without eating..."

The flood of fear and shame made her body heavy, pulling at her mind. She tried to still her shaking hands as Arnold led her back outside. The wind had died down, but the sky was turning dark. She turned back and looked at the children playing inside the arcade. Suddenly, she felt old and ridiculous for having gone inside.

"I can't wait to take you to this place!" Arnold grinned. "Gerald recommended it, so I know it'll be good!"

Helga nodded, not wanting to dampen his spirit. She chewed on her lip, the taste of copper stung her tongue. The cold air had sucked the moisture from her lips, and her nervous habit had made the bottom split open.

A red arched gateway loomed before them. Helga smiled when she recognized the little shops and eateries. Phoebe's family had often taken her to the Asian district in the summer in the afternoons. The memories of purchasing gold threaded Japanese watercolor paper, browsing combs carved from scented woods, and eating sweet sticky rice made Helga feel light again. She squeezed Arnold's hand.

"Which place are we going to?"

"Ikaruga." Arnold pointed to a small shop with a black door frame. "Gerald said Phoebe took him there after a game one night, and he hasn't stopped bragging about it since."

Helga had never eaten more than hand-held snacks while out with the Heyerdahls since they preferred to eat at home. When they stepped over the threshold they were blasted with humid, hot air. The rich aroma of roasting meat and simmering broth made Helga's stomach growl. Two men sat near the windows on high stools at a bar, shoveling noodles into their mouths at an alarming rate. Arnold lead Helga over to a small table closer to the kitchen.

"Well, what do you think?" Arnold grinned across the table at her.

She shed her coat. "It smells amazing!" Her eyes drank in the framed watercolors of dragons and pagodas. A small geisha doll in a glass case smiled at them from across the room.

A slim woman with watery eyes brought them two classes of water. Helga met the woman's gaze.

"Hoji-cha, onegai shimasu."

The woman started, it was uncommon for her to hear an American girl speak in such pretty Japanese without ridiculous giggling. She nodded and scurried away to fetch the pot.

Arnold's eyebrows had almost disappeared into his hair when Helga had spoken. His eyes darted about the table.

"I...I didn't know you spoke Japanese..."

Helga shrugged. "Not really..." she dipped her head when the woman returned with a glazed clay cup filled with steaming hot tea. "Arigato gozaimasu." She turned back to Arnold. "I picked up basic stuff from Phoebe and her parents. I can't like actually talk to anyone or anything."

Arnold watched her as she brought the cup up to her lips. Her long black lashes rested on her pinked cheeks as she closed her eyes. He looked back at his water, envious for a warm drink. His thoughts were interrupted when the woman returned with a tray that looked much too heavy for her slight frame. She set two enormous bowls of ramen before the teens. Steam billowed up from the bowls. They were given wooden chopsticks and plastic boat-shaped spoons.

Helga held her chopsticks up to her lips just like Mister Heyerdahl always did before a meal. She whispered, "Itadakimasu," to herself and plunged her chopsticks into the broth.

Arnold found it oddly charming the way that Helga automatically did Japanese things at the table. His insides felt warm both from the piping hot noodles and a new thought that was forming.

_I bet she doesn't do those things at home...I bet Bob would make fun of her, or something. She really must feel that comfortable around me, to treat me the way she does her closest friend._

His heart swelled at the thought. His mind drifted into a haze as he shoveled food into his mouth. The two lost themselves into culinary oblivion. Slurping noodles and chewing buttery pork. They traded slabs of tiny white mushrooms for halved boiled eggs, sharing bits and pieces with one another. When the bowls were mostly empty, they pushed back their chairs, and Helga nursed her twelve cup of tea.

"That was so ridiculous!" Arnold sighed. "I'll have to thank Gerald later."

Helga nodded, her lips on the rim of the cup. It had certainly made up for the ice skating fiasco. She had felt at ease, that there was no reason for anyone to suspect that she was carrying her lover's child. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her tea.

"You really like tea...do you get to have it at home often?" Arnold knew he was treading potentially dangerous territory, but the rich meal made him bold, and Helga seemed at ease.

She put her empty cup down and shook her head. "Bob thinks tea is for 'frou frou' people."

Arnold frowned and slid his hand across the table, taking her hand in his. "How about I take you back here on another day...you can pick out some tea you like, and we can keep it at my house. How does that sound?"

Helga smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'd love to."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Snow crunched under the tires of Phoebe's car as the girls drove to school together. Helga had convinced Phoebe to take the liberty of driving to school since the Hyerdahls were on a retreat in Vancouver for the week. Phoebe had given in since Helga's pregnancy sickness had gotten worse. They both knew she was ill due to staying up late to try and catch up on homework after either running away to Arnold's house, or Bob treating her like Cinderella with housework. Helga was grateful for the cold weather, as the layers would make it easier for her to hide her pregnancy. Though it took far more makeup to cover her gaunt face, and more will power to hide the exhaustion in her eyes.

Helga yawned as she stared out the window at the falling snow.

"Fatigue is a common symptom this early in pregnancy." Phoebe chattered. "Are you drinking enough water?"

"Like a fucking camel." Helga rolled her eyes. "I have a water bottle in my bag."

Phoebe shrugged "You really need to take care of yourself. Are you doing any research? I found some helpful articles I think you should read."

"Pheebs, it's just a baby, it's not a lab experiment." Helga picked at a thread on her coat sleeve.

"I'm serious!" Phoebe shot her a look. "You also need to set up a doctor appointment to make sure the fetus is developing properly. This is a critical time, Helga."

Helga sighed. "All right, fine! I'll look over those articles and whatnot after school." She shifted in her seat. "It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"Well, it's a little late for that." Phoebe sighed. "We just have to focus on moving forward."

The school parking lot was a madhouse with students parking, parents dropping off, and buses fighting for the best position. Phoebe managed to get a spot back near the bus lot. They saw Gerald and Arnold exit one of the buses and head inside the school. Arnold's shoulders were slumped, and his gait was slower than usual.

Helga's heart fell as she watched him from Phoebe's car. _Oh my dear sweet boy! What have I done to you? Did you spend your night tossing and turning with worry as I did? Is your heart full of trepidation and confusion? My darling! My love! I will be the best..._ Her eyes bulged as her thoughts tripped over the word "wife." She shook her head. _One step at a time, ol' girl! Let's not get ahead of ourselves._ Helga's stomach started to churn. _After all, he could realize how difficult this will be and leave! But he said he would stay...but Arnold is such a noble, honest boy, of course he would say that...but this would ruin his life,why would he subject himself to such misery? I..._

Helga shoved her bookbag to Phoebe and promptly vomited onto the asphalt. She coughed, shaking, while Phoebe dug the water bottle out of the bag and handed it to Helga.

"Thanks." Helga rinsed her mouth and spat on the ground before taking her bag back. She wiped her hand on the back of her glove.

"Ready?" Phoebe's eyes scanned Helga's pale face.

Helga nodded and shifted her backpack on her shoulder. "Let's just get today over with."

Arnold pushed through the crowd, following Gerald into the school. While Helga had stayed over Saturday night, she had left early Sunday morning to do Bob's bidding. He had spent the day catching up on homework, and then stayed up late on the internet. What had begun as simple research to find clues about what to expect as Helga progressed, quickly led to disturbing articles about all the things that could possibly go wrong. His growing anxiety had led to a sleepless night, images of deformed babies haunting his mind.

He stifled a yawn as the boys headed toward their lockers. Gerald gave him a look.

"You stay up late?"

Arnold shrugged. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." He cringed inside. _How am I going to tell him? Gerald isn't one to judge but...this is pretty major..._Arnold scrubbed his face with his hand.

Sensing his friend's discomfort, Gerald chose to change the subject. "So, how did Ikaruga go?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Arnold grinned. "Awesome." His mood brightened remembering the romp he and Helga had Saturday night after they had returned from the restaurant, "absolutely awesome."

Gerald fist bumped Arnold. "Glad to hear it, man." He winked. "I'll be saving your payback favor for later."

"Hey!" Arnold punched his shoulder, laughing, "You suck!"

"Awesome intell don't come cheap." Gerald smirked. "I'll see you in class."

Arnold slammed his locker shut and mounted the stairs, eager to see Helga. He had caught a glimpse of the girls entering the school earlier, but they had disappeared before he could turn around to say hi. Helga had ignored his texts on Sunday, but he chalked it up to Bob being overbearing, and not giving her a free moment to think. Still, he had a nagging feeling that something was amiss.

Helga found Arnold waiting at her locker. She took another sip from her water bottle to stave off the building nausea. His cheerful face made her feel even worse. "Hey." She muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Arnold scanned her face. She seemed tired and her breathing was heavy. _Did Bob make her stay up late again? Well, at least she doesn't smell like bleach this time..._

"I've been better." She tried out a shaky smile and started spinning her locker combination. _Don't be dramatic! Quit acting like an idiot!_

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...are you gunna be okay for class and stuff?"

Helga nodded, swallowing the acid building up in the back of her throat. "Uh huh..." She took a deep breath. "One sec!" She dropped her backpack on the floor in front of her locker, and dashed off to the bathroom. Once inside, Helga dove at the nearest toilet. She vomited her meager breakfast of dry toast and water. When she went to wash her hands, she saw Rhonda leaning against the paper towel dispenser with a smug look on her face. Helga felt a painful shock of panic flood through her upon seeing the queen of gossip.

"Well, well." She purred. "What do we have here?"

"Move it, princess!" Helga tried to shove Rhonda away from the paper towels.

"My, my...so rude." Rhonda side-stepped so Helga could dry her hands off. "I see you're _still_ feeling under the weather. Nadine told me all about it."

Helga knew she would have thrown up again if she had anything left in her stomach. Her insides went cold as she watched Rhonda's face light up with an enormous grin, showing off her invisible braces.

"Well, I guess Lila did have one thing right." She giggled. "Arnold _should _have been more careful." She winked and opened the bathroom door, "Ta ta, darling!" and exited.

Helga was shaking. _Rhonda knows!_ The room spun, and Helga gripped the sink to maintain her balance. _Oh God! Rhonda knows!_ She took more deep breaths, willing her body to cooperate. She fought the desire to crumple onto the filthy floor under the sink. She wished she could melt and go down the drain in the center of the bathroom, anything to escape the inevitable- that the entire school would soon know that Helga G. Pataki was a total fuck-up and had gotten pregnant.

_This isn't happening! _Butterflies flapped and bumped in her stomach. _How could she know?! I mean...I know I've been throwing up a lot, but so what! Those cheerleaders throw up all the time!_ Helga groaned. She was no cheerleader, there was only one logical explanation for why a rough and tumble girl like her would be vomiting regularly. _You knew they would figure it out eventually, you can't hid it forever..._

Helga splashed her face with water, then punched the mirror. She had forgotten that she was wearing makeup, and now it was running down her face.

"Fuck!" She bellowed. The mirror had cracked where she had punched it, and now her hand hurt. "Fucking what the fuck!"

When Helga emerged from the bathroom, Arnold was holding Helga's backpack. She had managed to open her locker before running off, and when he realized that she was taking too long in the bathroom, he had exchanged her books for her.

"Oh, Helga!" Arnold smoothed her hair, her forehead was damp with sweat. "What happened?" _Her makeup is all messed up, was she crying?_

_Don't make him worry! This shit is already horrible enough!_ "Nothing! Nothing...I just..." she gave a cheerless laugh, "not getting enough...something...I guess..."

Arnold tried to fight Helga off from taking her bag back. "I really don't think you should be at school. You clearly need to rest."

Helga's head was throbbing, she desperately needed the water bottle in her bag. "It's okay, Arnold. I can't afford to skip any days in case...in case something comes up later."

He sighed, then wrapped his arms around her, startling her. "Just please promise me you'll take it easy? I need you in one piece."

She could feel his hands shaking as he held her. _He's really worried about me...oh you idiot! You need to fake it better! _Helga hugged him back. "I'm fine. Mornings are just difficult. Don't worry." She snuck a kiss on his cheek.

Arnold pulled away. His hand still had a firm grip on her arm. He could feel her body shaking. _She shouldn't be here, she clearly didn't sleep._ Arnold sighed. _Not that I got any sleep either...but she has a baby to worry about...our baby..._

He shuffled his feet, and looked up at her. "If you get worse, I will drag you out of school kicking and screaming."

Helga cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds kinky. Is that a promise?"

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Helga."

She laughed. "We better get to class or we're gunna be late, football head." She punched him in the shoulder and ran off to her art class. Arnold stood in the hallway staring after her.

_Please be okay._

Helga dug out her water and drank it as she walked. She wasn't looking forward to filling it up in the school water fountains. It was bad enough that pregnancy had made her have super senses, and now she could taste all the gross minerals in the water at home. She sunk onto her stool in front of her drafting table. Her elbows on the table, and her legs crossed, her feet dangling above the floor. The smell of the acrylic paint was worsening her headache. She rubbed her temples. _This is going to be a long day..._


End file.
